MoreThanFriends
by xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx
Summary: What if you fall in love with your best friend when you thought you were straight? What are you suppose to do then?
1. Chapter 1 : Take my hand

Chapter One: Take My Hand

Emily's POV

I had only one box left to unpack before I was completely installed in Hanna's room, actually our room for a while.

"Are you done yet?" Hanna asked me.

"Why?"

"Girls want us to spend the night at Aria's like we used to do." Hanna told me.

"Great, give me ten minutes."

Hanna received a text from Aria and she read it out loud.

"Sorry, my parents don't want me to invite friends right now so we can't stay at my house."

Hanna left the room without saying anything. She came back few minutes later with a big smile on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We'll do this here tonight, my mom said yes and she won't be here." Hanna answered me.

"Great, I'm going to take a shower" I told her.

I stepped under the stream. I always thought that there was something so relaxing about taking a shower. Simply the feel of the water against my skin was enough to calm me down. I was in there for a while and when I got out; I looked around and realized that I hadn't brought any clothes. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out. I was relieved to see that Hanna was still downstairs. I put on underwear and pants and then drop the towel in order to finish dressing myself. It is at that moment that Spencer walked in the room.

"Oh, shit!" Spencer said as she turned around and left the room.

I quickly got dressed and went after Spencer. I took her hand and dragged her back into the room.

"I'm really sorry." Spencer said as she blushed.

"Don't be, it was my fault. I should have locked the door."

"No, I should have knocked before." She said, blushing even more.

"We should just forget about that" I suggested.

"Yeah, the girls are waiting for us downstairs, we are gonna watch movies!" Spencer said.

We met Aria and Hanna in the living room.

"Spence, are you okay? You seem flustered!" Aria asked Spencer.

Spencer looked at me with a "What should I say" look.

"Yeah, I'm just a little warm." Spencer answered, trying to sound normal.

I had to smile at that and Hanna noticed it.

"What really happened?" She asked.

"Nothing" I affirmed.

"You're hidi… Are you…?" Aria asked confused.

"No!" Spencer replied.

"What is it then?" Hanna said insistently.

"What movie are we watching first?" Spencer demanded avoiding the subject.

"I don't know, but maybe we could play truth or dare instead" Aria said.

"Good idea" Hanna approved.

"Not if I'm not drunk." Spencer said.

"Well, like this you are going to tell us all of your secrets." Aria smirked.

"Great." Spencer said uneasily.

"I'm in" I added.

"Yeah, I'm too." Hanna retorted.

Spencer's POV

Hanna took some beers in the kitchen.

"Is someone hungry?" Hanna called from the kitchen.

"Nope" Aria said simply.

"Who wants to start?" Emily asked.

"I will, Spencer, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Dare" I answered thinking of getting out of answering stupid questions.

"Damn! I dare you to drink half of the bottle without breathing" Aria demanded.

"Easy" I said with a smirk.

"Hanna, do you choose truth or dare?" I asked when I was done with my dare.

"Truth" She replied.

"Hum… What is your higher grade in school?" I asked her even if I was sure she didn't care enough to know that.

"Only you would ask that kind of question, Spence, but I don't even remember." Hanna said.

"What did you expect me to ask Hanna? About your first time with Caleb? Too bad that it doesn't interest me." I said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. That's kinda the point of this game! And just so you know, it hasn't happened yet."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Your turn" Aria told Hanna changing the subject.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Hanna asked.

"Truth" Emily said.

The game is about to take another turn. Emily can't lie and the girls will tease us endlessly with what just happened upstairs.

"What really happened when Spencer went upstairs?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

I knew it.

"Why do you really want to know that?" I asked.

"Why are you so defensive?" Aria asked picking on my voice tone.

"I'm not." I said backing down.

"Well, it seems like something is going on." Hanna stated out loud.

"What make you think that something's going on?" Emily asked.

"First, Spencer went upstairs and we heard her scream… After you came down and you seem shy. And then Aria asked her what's going on and when she said that she was warm you smiled." Hanna told her.

"I didn't think of it that way." I said.

"But it's really nothing." Emily said.

"Then you can tell us" Aria insisted.

Emily looked at me and I nodded.

"Before you came here I took a shower and I forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom so…" Emily wasn't able to end her sentence because Hanna was about to comment something.

"Shut up and let me finish. So as I was saying, I put a towel around myself and went in the room. It was okay because Hanna wasn't there. So I put my pants on and before I had time to put my shirt on, Spencer came in the room" Emily said.

"That's all that happened?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"Wait! Didn't you say that you were a little warm when you came back downstairs?" Hanna asked in a way that made it pretty clear where she was going with that.

"It's already late, you should start a movie." I said avoiding the subject all together.

Hanna put the first DVD she found in the DVD player but it was Insidious. I was usually not scared of movies but that one was the only one I couldn't watch and Hanna knew it. We were all sitting on the couch. I was between Emily and Aria and Hanna was next to Emily. The girls were really focused on the movie, but I wasn't able to concentrate so I turned my head and looked at Emily. What happened this afternoon was really awkward but I didn't hate it. I hadn't realized I was still looking at her until I saw that she was watching me too. It seemed like she was trying to know what I was thinking of. I looked back at the T.V. just when something appeared on the screen. I took Emily's hand and hid my face in her neck because I was scared. Hanna laughed a little but she didn't stop the movie so I stayed like that. Damn, she smelled good.

Emily's POV

Spencer took my hand and put her head in my neck because she jumped. I felt her breath on my neck and it felt really good. What's wrong with me!? She's my best friend it's not supposed to be like that! But I wasn't able to pull away. It felt natural. When the movie ended she still didn't move. I knew she wasn't sleeping. What did that meant?

"Is she sleeping?" Aria asked.

"Yes" I lied.

I felt her smirk on my neck.

"Go put yours PJs on while I awake her" I said.

The girls went upstairs and Spencer moved back. It took everything for me not to pull her back.

"What just happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing happened. I was scared and you protected me." She winked at me and walked up the stairs.

We went in my bedroom where the girls were.

"Who sleeps with whom?" Aria asked.

"We'll take Em's bed and she can bunk with Spencer for tonight." Hanna stated.

I wanted to tell them that they were incredibly lousy but I couldn't, the arrangement was suiting me too well.

"I'm going to go change" Spencer said.

She left the room and Aria and Hanna looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I wondered out loud.

"What's going on between you and Spencer?" Hanna asked me.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked shocked about the question.

Spencer came back at this moment and I took my PJs and escaped to the bathroom.

Spencer's POV

Emily left the room and the girls looked at me.

"So, what's going on?" Aria asked me.

"What do you mean?" I was oblivious to what she was implying.

Emily came back shortly after and we all jumped in bed.

"Goodnight girls" Aria said.

"Night'" We answered.

I didn't know how to act with Emily. I hated feeling her close to me and not being able to touch her. I was not supposed to feel the need to do so. She moved a little bit closer to me and took my hand under the covers. I smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : Can't fight this feeling

Hope you will love this chapter too.

Chapter 2: Can't fight this feeling

Emily's POV

I woke up at 10 O'clock and saw that I was sleeping on Spencer's shoulder. I moved my head a little and saw that Aria was looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how cute you two are together." She answered me.

"Maybe, but we are not together." I told her.

Spencer turned her head and her lips almost touched mines.

"Don't say a word." I warned her.

Spencer woke up and seemed confused. When her eyes met mines, she smiled. Then she looked away and saw that Aria was watching us.

"I'm gonna go downstairs with Hanna." She said as Hanna started to stir. She took her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Do you think that the girls see something that we don't?" I asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure of what you mean." Spencer answered me.

I finally moved to be sitting and she did the same.

"I don't know, it's just that they made such a big deal of what happened yesterday and it confuses me, but it was probably nothing, we have been best friends for so long, it's was bound to happen at some point" I told her, even if I didn't mean it at all.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go downstairs before girls imagine things" Spencer said.

She took my hand and we went to the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked when she saw our hands.

"Nothing, we are just friend. You should really stop focussing on things that aren't even true" Spencer said.

After we were all done with breakfast, we got dress and all went back in the living room, but then Hanna started again.

"Seriously guys, stop it" I told them.

"We can't because we know that you love each other" Aria said.

"I like boys, Aria" Spencer said.

It hurt hearing that.

"Are you sure of that?" Hanna asked her.

"Yeah, I am" Spencer said.

"So that means that when you saw Emily half naked yesterday it didn't turn you on. And when you had your head in her neck you didn't care if she smelt good?" Hanna asked.

"I can do anything to prove you that there's nothing going on between us." Spencer said.

"You could kiss her." Aria said.

"Wait, I have a girlfriend remember?" I said.

"Yeah, but if really there's nothing going on between you two it will be just like playing truth or dare." Hanna said.

"I can't, it's not just a game" I said.

Nobody talked and we only looked at each other. Spencer then leaned in and kissed me. I automatically responded to the kiss. Spencer pulled away. I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You totally like it." Hanna said.

"No I didn't." Spencer replied.

She was definitely lying, she loved it. I could see it in her eyes. I didn't know how long we looked at each other but it was long enough for me to lose myself in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Maybe Spencer didn't felt anything but Emily sure did" Hanna teased.

Spencer was still looking at me and she tried to see if what Hanna said was true. I was quiet and I looked away from Spencer's gaze. I knew that if I kept looking at her, she would found out that Hanna was right. I did felt something when she kissed me. I love her; I'm in love with her. Aria's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe we could play truth or dare..." Aria said.

"Again?" Spencer asked.

"Why not" Aria and Hanna answered in the same time.

"I start, Spencer, Truth or dare?" Hanna asked.

"Truth" Spencer answered.

"Do you felt something when you kissed Emily?" Hanna asked.

Spencer's POV

I answered no even if I wasn't sure of the answer. I asked Emily who was the first girl she ever kissed. Emily told us that it was Alison but that it was only a mistake because she thought that Alison loved her back but she didn't. After Emily asked Hanna how many boyfriends she had. And she said that she had only two real boyfriend including Caleb. Then Hanna dared me to continuously talk during three minutes without stopping. It was kind of easy. Then, I asked Aria if she had sex with Ezra, she said no. After that, she asked Emily if she felt something when I kissed her.

"Maybe..." Was all she was able to say.

"I knew it!" Hanna said. "So you do like her?"

"Yeah, I like her as a friend. But I like girls Hanna so of course I felt something." Emily said.

I looked at her trying to figure if she was telling the truth. I'm sure she wasn't.

"Yeah, right." Hanna said sarcastically.

"We should watch another movie." Aria suggested.

Aria put the first DVD that she found in the DVD player.

"Oh, no! Not that, I hate snakes and you know it!" Emily yelled.

"I want to watch it, I've never seen it." Hanna said.

We started the movie. It was "Snakes on a plane". I was sitting between Emily and Aria and Hanna was next to Aria, almost like yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking of what happened since yesterday. It couldn't be real, it was impossible. I saw that Emily was really afraid. I took her hand to reassure her. She put her head in my neck like I did yesterday. At that moment, every fear I had disappeared. It was like I was waiting this for so long but it couldn't be real. Not me. Why me?

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, A is going to give them a hard time soon enough. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for a girl like you

Again, I'm sorry if my English is not good but I try my best. Hope you'll like it :)

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 3: Waiting for a girl like you

Emily's POV

I didn't know what all of this meant, but I felt like I cheated on Samara and to be completely honest if I had another opportunity to kiss Spencer, I probably would. I did loved Samara, but things didn't felt the same... I wished they would, because it would be so much easier... I couldn't face Samara knowing that I kissed someone else and that I liked it. Plus, if I had the choice, if only Spencer would love me back, I'd leave Samara for her in an heartbeat and I couldn't be with Samara knowing that... It just wouldn't be right. I couldn't be with someone because I didn't want to be alone. I got up and went outside knowing that I wouldn't watch the movie anyway. I sat down on a chair and looked up at the sky. I didn't know why, but it always seemed to calm me. Maybe it was the fact that my problems seemed so small when I looked at how many stars there are or because it is simply beautiful, but it always made me forget about everything. Apparently not tonight though. I needed to break up with Samara. It was the best thing to do. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi, babe!" Samara answered.

"Hi..." I said.

"Em, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"For what? You're really scaring me!" She said.

"There's something that I need to tell you... I'm really sorry. I didn't plan this to happen but it just did and I need to be honest with you." I said.

"What's going on, Em?"

"Spencer kissed me today. I didn't know she would do it but I let her. I'm really sorry Samara."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know but I don't want to lie to you. I'm sorry but you and me... It just doesn't feel right anymore."

"Do you love her?" She asked me trying to hold back tears. I could hear it in her voice.

"I... I don't know. It's confusing. She's my best friend." I said truthfully.

"Could you love her?" She asked me.

"I... Yes, I could."

"Then I guess that we are done. Look I'm glad that you were honest with me but I don't know what you want from me. I won't tell you that I hope you two get together because that's not true. I wish it was but I still Love you Em and I will love you forever. I wished that I was enough for you. I really do. But I guess I wasn't. I'm sorry. I'm gonna hang up now because I don't want to hear your voice right now. I'm not angry, but it would hurt so much, so please, respect that and let me hang up without saying anything." Samara said while crying.

I didn't say anything even though I wanted to apologize to her a hundred times because she didn't deserved what I did, but I had to respect what she wanted, she deserved at least that. She was amazing with me and we spent amazing time together. The line went off and I hung up. I looked back at the sky feeling guilty as hell. Tears started to run down my cheeks but I let them fall. I deserved to cry for what I did to her.

"Em, are you okay?" Spencer asked.

I got away from her; I didn't want her to see me cry. I tried to speak but no word came out.

"Em, answer me please" Spencer said.

She got closer to me and hugged me.

"What happened?" Spencer asked again.

"Nothing" I said.

"Emily"

"I'm not with Samara anymore..." I blurted out.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked confused. "I'm so gonna kill her for breaking your heart like that."

"I left her Spence..."

"I don't get it... I thought you loved her?" Spencer asked as she pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"I did but things changed and I couldn't love her as much as she deserves." I said hoping that she would leave it to that.

"What changed?" Spencer asked me.

"A lot of things. She was amazing Spence and I hate myself for hurting her but I'm not the one for her. We just didn't feel right anymore."

"How long have you felt like this?" Spencer asked as she sat on the chair I was on a little while ago and motioned for me to sit next to her, which I did.

"A while I guess, but tonight it just hit me. I didn't want to watch the movie so I came here and looked at the sky and it felt like the thing to do." I said.

"Okay... Well I'm here for you, whatever you need." Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence" I said as I hugged her.

"Do you wanna get inside?"

"I'd rather stay here..." I said as I looked back at the sky.

"Can I stay with you?" Spencer asked me unsure.

"Of course" I told her with a smile.

"I'll be right back." She said as she went back inside.

She came back a little while after with blankets. She put one on the ground and invited me to lay with her. I did and she wrapped the other blanket around us. We lay on our back looking at the sky in silence, but I wouldn't change that. It felt right. After a while Hanna and Aria came outside.

"Is the movie over?" I asked them as I sat up.

"Yeah" Hanna said as she sat next to me.

Spencer sat up and Aria sat next to her.

"What's wrong Em?" Hanna asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that you've been crying, Em." Hanna said.

"Oh..." I said as I looked down.

I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see that it was Spencer's.

"You can talk to me Em." Hanna said.

"I know... I broke up with Samara tonight."

"Why? What happened?" Hanna and Aria asked in the same time.

"She deserves someone to love her and I can't be that person anymore."

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"I don't exactly know but I don't love her as much as I used to." I said truthfully.

I might love Spencer but that doesn't change the fact that I don't love Samara as much.

"Are you okay though?" Aria asked me.

"No, but I will. Don't worry." I said with a small smile.

"Do you want to go inside? I'm kinda tired." Spencer said.

"Yeah, let's go" I said as I got up. The girls did the same and we went in Hanna's room. We all put on our pajamas and brushed our teeth.

I lay down on my bed with Spencer as Hanna and Aria lay down on Hanna's bed.

"Good night girls." Aria said and we all said goodnight too.

"Can you hold me tonight?" I whispered to Spencer.

"Of course. Everything for you Em." She said as she wrapped her arm around me.

Spencer's POV

I wrapped my arm around Emily's waist and she fell asleep almost instantly. I didn't fall asleep though because I couldn't understand everything that happened since yesterday. I have to be honest. I did like the kiss and I was happy in a way to know that Emily broke up with Samara. What does this mean...? Could I possibly love a girl? Could I possibly love Emily? Of course I could, she's pretty, smart, funny, sensitive and the best friend you can have. I then I fell asleep too. I woke up at 3 am. I moved a little and Emily woke up. She looked lost.

"I'm here" I told her.

"I'm glad you are" She answered.

"Do you want me to bring you something to drink?" I asked her as I got up.

"I'll come with you" She told me.

"Okay, but quiet, the girls are sleeping" I said.

She took my hand and we went downstairs. She sat on the counter and I took two glasses that I filled with water. I gave her a glass and our looks met. I wanted to kiss her. Wait! What? I leaned slowly forward unsure it was a good idea, but Emily met me in the middle and we kissed. It was the best kiss I ever had. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes again, all I saw was love and I knew that kissing her wasn't a mistake. I leaned forward again and our lips met a second time.

Emily's POV

I've been waiting this for so long. At that moment I knew that the choices I made were right. She put the glasses on the counter and put her hands behind my back trying to pull me closer. I put my hands behind her neck. It was perfect. She ended the kiss.

"What does it mean?" She asked me.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked her.

"Honestly?"

"Of course"

"For me, it meant everything. I know that I've never kissed a girl Emily but I also know that I could kiss you all the time now. I can't honestly say that I'm in love with you right now but I can say that I could be. If you want to, then I'd like to see where this will get us."

"I'd like that too." She told me with a smile.

"So Emily Fields, do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asked me.

"Of course I do." I said as I pecked her lips.

She smiled and took my hand.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, common."

We went back upstairs and climbed into bed.

She wrapped her arm around me again and I fell back asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

Spencer's POV

I woke up and heard the sound of the shower. I turned back and saw that Emily wasn't in bed anymore. I looked around the room and saw that Hanna and Aria were still sleeping. I got up and looked for what I was going to wear. Emily came in the room with a towel around her.

"I thought you were sleeping." She said as she blushed.

"I was but I missed you."

"So sweet." She said.

She chose her clothes and turned to go back in the bathroom.

"Don't you forget something?" I asked her.

She put her clothes on her bed and she came closer to me.

"No, I just thought it wasn't a good time." She answered.

"It's always a good time and you're really pretty right now." I told her as I broke the distance between us and kissed her.

She pulled away from me and went back in the bathroom as I got dressed. I went downstairs to make coffee. Emily joined me a little bit later.

"Do you want to tell them?" She asked me.

"I don't know"

"It's your choice, if you want to tell them, let me know and I will help you".

"Thanks." I answered before I kissed her.

"Well, you won't have to tell us..." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Hi girls" Emily said.

"How long have you been together?" Aria asked.

"Well it pretty much happened last night" Emily said.

"Really?" Aria asked enthusiastically

"Yep" I said with a smile.

Hanna and Aria poured themselves a cup of coffee and we all sat down at the table. Emily looked at her phone because she got a message.

"What is it?" I asked her when I saw that she looked scared.

Emily gave me her phone. I read the message out loud: "Well, it looks like everything is all right for you. You found someone who is as much liar as you and your friends accepted it. But are you sure that her mom would be okay with her daughter sleeping in the same bed than her girlfriend? We'll see that when she'll find the truth."

"What are we gonna do Spence?" Emily asked me.

"I'm gonna talk to my mom and we'll see after." I said.

"You are gonna tell the truth to your mom?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm gonna tell her that I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world." I told them.

"You're so sweet, but you know that you don't have to if you're not ready." Emily told me.

"I'm ready to tell her. But for now I just want to spend time with my best friends and my girlfriend." I said.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope that you love the changes...<p>

This chapter title is also because of Glee :P


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky I'm in love with my

I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. Again sorry if there are any mistakes...

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 4 : Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Emily's POV

"What do you want to do?" Hanna asked.

"I have no idea." We all said at the same time.

We all laughed and we went in Hanna's room. When we arrived in her room, Hanna sat on her bed, Aria sat on my bed and Spencer sat on a chair near the window. She took my hand and made me sat on her lap. She put her arms around my waist and I put my hands on her arms. Everything felt so natural. Hanna and Aria smiled at us.

"You are so cute." Aria said.

I felt Spencer's chin on my shoulder and I felt her lips on my cheek, I smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked them.

"We could just sit here and talk." Spencer said.

"Good idea, so like this, you can tell us the details about last night." Hanna added.

"Let it go Han, if they don't want to talk about it, it's their choice." Aria answered like we weren't there to answer.

"Let them decide, they don't need a bodyguard. They are already way overprotective about each other." Hanna replied and turned her head in our direction.

"Don't answer if you don't want to." Aria told us.

"No, it's okay, we can tell you if you want, but only if it's okay with you baby?" Spencer said.

"Baby?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" Spencer said.

"Never mind." Hanna said.

"It's probably the first time that Hanna doesn't know what to say. Good job, Spence." I told her.

"So, is it okay if we told them?" She asked me.

"Of course it is, but only if you are the one to tell." I said.

"So how did this happened?" Hanna asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and when I tried to get out of bed, it woke Emily up and she decided to come downstairs with me. I poured two glasses of water and when I gave her one we looked at each other and we kissed and everything move on from that." Spencer said.

"And after..?" Hanna asked.

"We went back to bed." Spencer said.

"And...?" Hanna asked again.

"Stop asking Han, it's obvious that they don't want to tell." Aria said.

"Why are you so lame?" Hanna asked.

While Hanna and Aria were arguing I turned to look at Spencer and she leaned in to kiss me. I put my hand on her face to bring her closer. Eventually, I pulled away because I didn't want Hanna and Aria to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't stop for us girls." Hanna said. "What I mean is that you don't have to be ashamed of kissing in front of us, you love each other and we are okay with it."

"I think it's the first time you say something nice to them since they told us they are together." Aria teased.

Since they were fighting and they didn't look at us, Spencer kissed me again and this time I really enjoyed it because I didn't mind the others. I kissed her with everything I had. I pulled away when I needed air.

"Wow! This was...intense." Hanna teased.

Spencer and I blushed.

"Do you want to sleep here again tonight girls?" Hanna asked. "Emily would love that Spence." Hanna teased.

"I'd love too but I'm not sure your mom would love that." Aria said.

"I'll take care of her." Hanna said. "So, is someone thirsty?"

"I am." Spencer said.

"Aria, would you come with me grab something to drink?" Hanna asked.

"I'll come with you." Spencer replied.

"No, it's okay, I'll go, stay with your girlfriend." Aria said.

"No, I can go. We can be away from each other too you know." Spencer said.

I kissed Spencer on the cheek and got up.

"Be right back" She said.

"Well, who thought that Spencer was that sweet?" Aria said.

"I'm glad she is." I answered.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. You totally deserve it." Aria said.

"Thank you." I told her.

Spencer and Hanna came back in the room. Hanna gave a glass to Aria and Spencer gave me one. I took the glass and with my other hand I took Spencer's hand and made her sat on my lap.

"Are you sure you want me to sit on your lap?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Hanna said.

As she left the room, I looked at her bed and then I saw that Spencer had the same idea than me. She got up and took my hand. We sat on Hanna's bed. I took Spencer's glass and put it on the nightstand next to mine. I moved so my back was resting on the wall. Spencer laid down next to me and put her head on my lap. I put my arms around her shoulder as Hanna walked through the door. Hanna then sat in the chair that Spencer and I were sitting in. I started sliding my hand up and down Spencer's back.

"You are so cute!" Aria said.

"I think she's sleeping." Hanna added.

"Really?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They answered.

"Damn, that means that I'll have to wake her up when it will be time to eat." I said.

"We have one hour left; maybe she'll wake up before that." Aria said.

"So, since when do you have a crush on Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Hum... Since seventh grade I guess...?" I answered.

"And you never told us?" Aria asked.

"No, I thought that if I didn't talk about it, my feelings would go away." I answered.

"It looks like it didn't work." Hanna said.

"Nope and I'm glad it didn't." I answered. "I really did love Samara though and I thought that it would be enough, but when Spencer kissed me yesterday, I realized that if it meant something to her and that if I had a chance to be with her than I would choose her, not Samara..."

"So you decided to break up with her even though you weren't sure that Spencer was interested in you...?" Hanna asked.

"Well, first, I did cheated on her so I told her that first and then she asked me if I love Spencer, which I said that I didn't know because I was confused and she asked me if I could love Spencer and I told her that I could. And plus, I couldn't be with her if I didn't love her, it just isn't right."

"You know, yesterday I felt like you were angry with yourself, am I right?" Aria asked me.

"Well, yeah, I mean, she didn't deserve that."

"I think that you are wrong on this though. I mean, you can't decide who you love but you were honest with her and you told her that you couldn't be with her when you realized it, at least you didn't play with her." Aria said.

"Yeah, but I kissed someone else."

"Someone else kissed you Emily." Hanna said.

"And I let her."

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Em. Yeah, you did cheated on her, I guess but you told her. I mean, you could've stayed with her and not told her and honestly I think it would've make her sadder if she had to found out later." Hanna said.

"She's right, Em. You were honest and that is exactly why you are an amazing person." Aria said.

"Thanks guys"

Spencer woke up as I started to run my fingers in her hair.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"For what?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"For waking you up?"

"It wasn't your fault, Em."

She lifted her head to kiss me and then she put her head back on my lap and closed her eyes again.

"I know you like to sleep on Em's lap but you gonna have to get up soon." Hanna told Spencer.

Spencer grumbled at Hanna's remark.

"It's okay sweetheart, take your time to wake up." I whispered in her ear.

Spencer smiled at the sound of my voice.

* * *

><p>I know that this chapter isn't much but I hope that you like it :)<p>

This tittle is from Jason Mraz this time though. :P


	5. Chapter 5: More of you

I'm glad to see that people like the changes I've made :) While reading it I realized that it moved too fast before so that mostly what I'm trying to correct. Hope you'll like this chapter as well. :) Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) I replied to the reviews in PM.

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 5: More of you

Spencer's P.O.V

We were in Hanna's living room. Aria and Emily were in the kitchen. I was sitting on a couch with Hanna. I was so tired. Even if last night I slept really well in my girlfriend's arms, I was still really tired.

"Spencer, honey, diner's ready." I heard Emily told me.

I didn't know how my head ended up on her shoulder but I liked it. I lifted my head and kissed her cheek.

"What the hell?" Hanna said as she gently pushed me.

I opened my eyes and saw that my head was not on Emily's shoulder but on Hanna's.

"I'm really sorry Han, I thought it was Emily." I told her as we walked towards the kitchen.

"I know, Spence, it's okay." Hanna replied.

"I don't know if I should be jealous or just laugh." Emily said as she took my hand.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"You don't have any reason to be jealous. You're the one that I'm dating Em, aren't you? And plus, Hanna common, like I could ever date her. I'd kill her after not even a minute." I told her as I looked in her beautiful eyes.

I moved a little bit closer to kiss her as Hanna came between us.

"What are you doing?" I asked Hanna.

"I'm so sorry but my mom was watching and I don't think that it's a good idea for her to know before your mom." Hanna answered. "And I'm kinda offended right now Spencer, I'm not that bad."

"Oh, yeah, I forget about her. Thanks Hanna. No, but just think about the idea of us dating for one second and you'll see that it wouldn't work." I said laughing.

"Yep, you're right but I would go through that for one reason though." Hanna said.

"What's that?" Emily asked her curious.

"Her money, definitely." Hanna said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Why, thanks Han." I said sarcastically.

"Hi mom!" Hanna said as we entered in the kitchen. "Oh and you are welcome Spence."

"Hi honey." Ashley answered.

"Is it okay if the girls stay for the night?" Hanna asked her even if she already knew her answer.

"It is but don't forget that you have school tomorrow." Hanna's mom said.

"Thanks mom." Hanna told her as Ashley left the kitchen with her meal.

We ate and went back to Hanna's room. She sat on her bed, Aria sat at Hanna's desk and I lied down on Emily's bed with her. I turned my head to face Emily when I realized she was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you are just crazy beautiful." She told me.

"No I'm not." I answered.

"Yes, you are." She replied.

"No. You're the beautiful one."

"If I'm the beautiful one, you are the sexy one." Emily joked.

"No, I'm not." I answered.

"You totally are." She answered back.

"Ok, maybe I am. But you are sexy too." I told her.

"I'm so not sexy." Emily said.

"Then can you tell me why every move you make turn me on?" I asked her.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah"

I didn't realize we were so close. I couldn't handle it, I had to kiss her. I moved my head closer to her. She broke the distance between us. I have butterflies in my stomach every time she kisses me, every time she smiles at me, and every time she says my name. I want to be with her so much. I put my hand on her waist to make her turned on her back. After, I put my hand on the bed on each side of her perfect body. I felt her hands slid from my waist to my back. She moved her hands up and down my back before she slid them under my shirt. The feeling of her hands on my skin was magical. I still can't say that I'm in love with her, but I love her more than anyone else.

"Hum, hum!" Hanna said pulling us back to reality.

I moved away from Emily.

"I... I'm... Sorry." I said.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked at Emily. She got off of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"I'm really sorry that you saw that girls." I said.

"It's okay Spencer." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you liked it Han." Aria teased.

"I think I should go see if Em is okay." I said.

"I'll go." Aria said.

Aria got up and knocked on Hanna's bathroom's door.

"Em, it's Aria, can I come in?" Aria asked.

Emily opened the door and Aria went in the bathroom.

"So, are you sure you didn't do anything yesterday?" Hanna asked.

"No we didn't but I wish we had." I said thinking out loud.

"Really?" Hanna asked.

"Damn, I said it out loud, didn't I?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you did." Hanna said.

"Never mind" I answered.

"No, you have to finish now." Hanna said.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking think right now?" I said.

"Yeah"

"I'm not totally ready to do that, but I think about it."

"Oh... Why aren't you ready though?" Hanna asked.

"I don't want to do anything until I'm sure that I love her."

"But Spence, it's kinda evident, don't you think?"

"She's my best friend Hanna, not it's not."

"Do you usually kiss your best friends like that Spence, because if you do, you can skip me." Hanna said with a smirk.

"No, Hanna I get that part, but maybe it is just attraction. And plus, I can't sleep with her, not now, I'm too nervous, I have zero experience in that and she does..."

"Well, I'm sure that it is really love-love that you feel for her not just friend-love, so just tell me when you'll know I'm right. And what makes you think that she has experience...?"

"Common Hanna, it's obvious that she did it with Maya."

"No, she would've told us."

"It's Emily we are talking about, she's too shy for that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know Spence, it's okay not to be perfect at everything, you'll just have to practice a lot." Hanna said as she laughed.

"Haha, really funny Han, I should've never talk to you."

Emily's P.O.V

Aria came in the bathroom and sat next to me on the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing" I said looking away.

"Emily Fields! I know there's something wrong." Aria said.

"No, everything's okay." I said as I got up to leave the bathroom.

She took my arm and pulled me back.

"You know you can tell me everything." Aria said.

"I know but promise me you won't tell." I said.

"I promise." Aria said.

"What's wrong is that if you guys weren't there, things could have go further with Spencer. You know what I mean?" I said.

"Yeah, I know. You are not ready, aren't you?" Aria asked me.

"That's the problem, I don't know." I said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Because I don't think Spencer is and I don't want her to think that our relation is only physical. I don't want to do that until I know for sure that we will work. And I do think about it sometime but still, I'm not sure that I am ready..." I said.

"Oh... Well, I don't know about Spencer, but maybe you could talk to her about it... And that's probably a good idea Em, don't rush yourself into anything. And don't stress either, I guess that you'll know when the moment is right and you'll know just what to do." Aria said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I said. "Thank you for listening to me."

We got up and went back in my room. Aria sat at Hanna's desk. I hesitated a second before I sat on my bed again. Spencer was still sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. Do you really want to watch a movie?" Aria asked.

"No, I just want to spend time with you girls." I said.

"Same for me" Spencer said as she put her arms around my waist.

I then put my head on her shoulder and I had a feeling that everything would be okay, no matter how things turned out.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think about this one? Reviews make my day :)<p>

This title is a song from MoZella :)


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss Me

I just wanted to thank again everyone who reviewed last chapter :) It means a lot to me :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 6: Kiss Me

Emily's P.O.V

Hanna moved her arms to shut the alarm clock.

"Hum... What time is it?" Spencer asked in a sleepy voice.

"6 o'clock." Hanna answered.

"Is Em awake?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, just don't want to open my eyes yet..." I said in a sleepy tone.

"Why not baby?" Spencer asked me.

I put my head in Spencer's neck.

"Because, I'm too comfy" I answered.

I kissed her neck. I slowly opened my eyes and moved my head to kiss her. I pulled away from her and smiled at her.

"I don't want to move either but we have to." Spencer stated.

Aria and Hanna took their clothes and went in the bathroom.

"Yeah, but we have time before Hanna and Aria come back." I said as I kissed Spencer again.

She put her hand on my face as I slowly slid my hand under her shirt. I felt her tongue on my lower lip; I opened my mouth to let our tongues met for the first time. We pulled away.

"We should really get up." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I know." I answered before I kissed her again. I slid my hand on her lower back and pulled her closer.

We pulled away when we heard the bathroom door opened. I got up and took my clothes. I looked at Spencer who was still in bed.

"Be right back." I said as I left the room to take a shower.

Spencer's P.O.V

"You should really stop smiling like that Spence'." Hanna teased.

"Leave her alone." Aria said.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should, but it's too funny. We saw them make out like their lives depend on it two times in two days. It's just so easy to tease them." Hanna added.

"You're mean, Han." I said.

I got up and started looking for what to wear today.

"Hey Spence...?" Hanna asked.

"What?" I answer as I turned to face her.

"Your shirt is up." Hanna said with a smirk.

I turned to face my closet again and I pulled my shirt down. As I chose my clothes, Emily walked back in the room. I kissed her on the cheek and went in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and went back in the room. Emily was lying on her bed and Aria and Hanna were on Hanna's bed.

"As much as I want to lay down next to you, I think we should eat." I said.

"Yeah I bet you want to." Hanna teased.

Emily sat and took my hand. She pulled me closer to her and made me sat on her lap. I put my arm behind her neck and she put her hands on my waist. I kissed her. When we pulled away she put her head in my neck.

"You smell good." Emily said.

I kissed her forehead and got up.

"Thanks."

"I'm hungry, can we go eat now that you're done with your cuteness." Aria asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." I said as we walked downstairs.

We ate and left for school. We were in Emily's car. Aria and Hanna were sitting in the back.

"So, are you official?" Aria asked.

Emily turned her head to look at me.

"No, not yet..." I said.

"Is it okay for you Em?" Hanna asked.

"If Spencer's not ready than I'll wait." She took my hand and squeezed it before letting it go again.

We got out of the car and walked towards the school. I wanted to take her hand but I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know. We all went to our locker to take our books for first class.

Emily's P.O.V

It was a normal day in a way. The only thing that was unusual was that I wanted to hold Spencer's hand or kissed her but I couldn't. Well, I guess that this mean it is a pretty normal day...

"Em, don't you have swim practice in like ten minutes." Spencer pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was thinking... Never mind" I said.

"No, what were you gonna say?" Spencer asked.

"I was thinking of skipping practice to come to yours..." I answered.

"No, I won't let you skip your practice. I want you to keep focusing on what you like." Spencer told me.

"Then it's okay if I skip practice to be with you because I like you." I said as I leaned forward to kiss her.

She moved back.

"I'm sorry..." Spencer said.

"Don't be it's my fault." I replied.

"No it's not and anyway you can't come to my practice." Spencer said seriously.

"Why not? I want to be there for you." I told her.

"You can't because my practice has been cancelled so I'm going to yours." Spencer said with a smile.

"Great, but I should go now if I don't want to be late."

"Okay, we'll see you there." Aria said.

Spencer's POV

"Wow Em, congratulation for your time!" Aria said as she hugged her.

"Yeah Em it was awesome!" Hanna added.

"I'm gonna go get dress, wait for me?" Emily asked.

"Sure" I answered.

Emily walked towards the locker room.

"That was... cold." Hanna stated.

"I know, but if I had said something or hugged her I would have kissed her too..." I said.

"Why don't you do it, nobody cares you know..." Aria said.

We waited Emily in silence. She got out of the locker room and walked towards us.

"I'm sorry Em." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Because I didn't congrats you correctly for your time today." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her.

She broke the kiss.

"It's okay baby." I said as I kissed her again.

I put my hands behind her neck and she put her hands on my lower back. We pulled away from each other and I took her hand.

"Wow, look Aria, only one kiss of Spencer make her so much happier... Maybe you should try too, you kinda need it." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." Aria said.

"And anyway, if anybody kisses Spencer I'll have to take care of that person even if it's one of you." Emily said half joking and half serious.

"Wow, easy killer." Hanna teased.

"Yeah, don't worry Em, I'll never kiss anyone else." I told her as I let go of her hand to put my hand on her waist to pull her closer.

...

Emily drove Aria home.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Emily answered.

Emily than drove Hanna home and asked her to tell Ashley that she'll be home for dinner.

…

"No stop, I'll tell you." Emily said.

I stopped tickling her but stayed on top of her. She moved and before I even realized it, she was running towards the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" I asked her as I started running after her.

"I don't know."

"You won't get away this time." I told her as I get closer to her.

"You won't even catch me." She said.

She ran towards the stairs. She climbed the stairs and walked into the bathroom. I fallowed her.

"You know that you're stuck, don't you?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah, but maybe this is what I wanted..." Emily said as she walked closer to me and closed the door.

She pushed me against it and kissed me. I put my hand on her lower back. She put her hands on my cheeks. I pushed her softly against the wall in the shower. She put her hands behind my thighs and lifted me. She moved so my back was against the wall in front of her. I moved a little.

"Fuck!" We said as I turned the shower on by mistake.

She put me back on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

I tried to turn the faucet but Emily stopped me.

"It's okay, we are already wet." She said as she kissed me again.

We turned off the shower a little bit after. I took two towels and gave one to Emily.

"Fallow me, I'll give you clothes." I said as I took her hand.

We went in my room and I walked towards my closet. I chose a t-shirt and a pair of jean, I handed her the clothes and chose others for me.

"You can go change in the bathroom if you prefer." I told her.

"No, I'm okay here." She answered as she got closer to me.

She kissed me again. I put my hand behind her back and she put her hand under my shirt. She lifted it and we pulled away only for her to take my shirt off. We started kissing again.

"Can I?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I took her shirt off. We started kissing again and walked towards my bed. I helped her lay down as we kept kissing. She moved her hands up and down my back. She hesitated.

"Em, we can stop if you want to." I told her.

"No it's okay; I only hesitated because I wasn't sure if I should take off your bra." Emily said as she blushed and looked away.

"Em it's okay." I said as I kissed her again. "And you should definitely do it."

She put her hands behind my back again but this time, she reached for the hook of my bra. She undid it and took my bra off. She looked at me and smiled. I kissed her again. I undid the hook of her bra and took it off. We started kissing again as she reached to undid my jean button.

"Spencer, are you home?" I heard my mom asked from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'll be down in a sec." I answered.

"Your mom definitely knows how to ruin the moment..." Emily said as she got off of the bed.

She reached for her bra and put it on. I got up too and started to get dressed.

"I'm really sorry Em."

"It's not your fault babe. Is it okay if I wear your clothes and give them back to you tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Of course it is sweetheart."

We got dress and I kissed her one last time before we went downstairs.

"Hi honey." Mom told me.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Emily, do you want to join us for dinner?" Mom asked her.

"I'd love to but I have to go, sorry." Emily answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow ba... Em" I said hopping that my mother didn't saw the mistake I tried to catch up.

"Yeah, call me later?" Emily asked.

"Of course"

Emily left my house and I turned back to look at my mom who looked at me the way she always does when she knew something I didn't tell her.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter. :) I promise it will be more intense between Emily and Spencer soon. ;) Thanks to everyone who read my story and leave reviews. I'll try my best to write chapter 7 soon.<p>

This chapter title is from Sixpence None The Ritcher


	7. Chapter 7: Shades of love

Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the way last chapter ended but I had to do it like that if I wanted to do this chapter.

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Shades of love<p>

Spencer's POV

"How was your trip mom?" I asked, avoiding the subject of Emily.

"It was as nice as a work trip can be." My mother answered the same way she always did.

"Is dad home too?" I asked again.

"No he's not because I wanted to talk to you alone..." My mother answered as we walked towards the kitchen. "He'll be home tomorrow"

"About what?" I asked even if I already knew the answer.

"Someone sent me a picture... A picture of you and Emily kissing at Hanna's house... What does it mean?" My mother asked me.

"I'm dating Emily mom..." My mother sat at the table as the words came out of my mouth.

"You're not serious, are you?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mom, I am. I care so much about her and I did for as long as I can remember. I just never realize that I wanted to be with her like this." I said hoping she'll be okay with it.

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago..."

"Do you love her?"

"I think I do mom, I've never told her but I think yes... She's so great to me... She always has been... I want to be with her, so please mom, tell me you're okay with it. Please."

"I... Have you ever... You know, been attracted to a girl?" How could it be that awkward to talk to my mother about that?

"Can we talk about something else...?"

"No we can't honey... We have to talk about it." I sat at the table, in front of her.

"Fine... Yes... But nothing serious... But mom, I'm dating Emily, why can't you be okay with it?"

"It's not that I'm not okay with it, but I want to be sure that it's real. It could be only a phase..."

"It's not mom, I'm sure of that."

"Okay, if you're sure than it's okay. What were you doing with Emily in your room?"

"We were studying mom." I answered without hesitation.

"You're not lying to me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, but I have to ask you to not invite Emily when we are not here. Except if Hanna and Aria are here."

"You never said that about a boy and now I can't invite my girlfriend here?"

"Spencer!"

"You know what? I'm sleeping at Hanna's house tonight!" I said as I got up and grab my purse and my school bag before I left the room and climbed in my car.

I started my car and drove. I stopped in a parking lot to called Emily.

"Hey, Spence!" Emily answered.

"Hi, Em. Do you think I could sleep at Hanna's tonight?" I asked.

"Why, what happened? Not that I don't want you here."

"Someone sent a picture to my mother... A picture of us. So I told my mom that we were together and she didn't exactly react well..."

"Give me a minute; I'm going to ask Ashley if you can stay here."

I heard Emily put her cell phone on her bed. A few minutes later, Emily took her cell phone back.

"It's okay Spence, you can come tonight." Emily said.

"Does Ashley know we're together?"

"Yes she does. She won't be there tonight but she said that you could stay because Hanna will be there." Emily answered.

"Nice, give me five minutes and I'll be there."

"Ok! Hey Spence?"

"What?"

"I lo... Drive safe"

"I will, be there in five." I said as I hung up the phone.

...

"Hi Spence!" Hanna said as she opened the door of her house.

"Hi!" I said as I went in the house.

"Emily's upstairs, she's getting dress." Hanna said as she walked back in the kitchen. "Go, I know you want to."

I didn't hesitate a second before I started to climb upstairs. I walked into Hanna and Emily's room and I sat down on Emily's bed. I wasn't sure if she would have wanted me to be in the bathroom when she got dressed. Emily entered in the room a little bit after.

"Hey, you're already here?" Emily asked as she blushed she had only a towel around her.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I got up to get closer to her.

"I'm glad you are." Emily said as she stepped closer to me.

Our faces where almost touching and I could feel her breath on my lips.

"You should really get dress..."

"Why? Don't you think I'm sexy like that?" Emily said with a smirk, as she put her arms around my shoulders.

"That's the problem, you're too sexy right now and if you don't get dress I'm not sure I will control myself..."

Emily leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and I led her to the bed. I helped her to lay down. We made out for a while. Emily took off my shirt. She unbuttoned my pants. I slid my hands under her towel and I moved my hand up and down her tights. She put her hands on my waist and rolled over so she was on top. She tried to slid my pants off but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked me out of breath.

"I don't think that it's a good idea right now Em..."

"You're not ready?"

"I'm... No... I really want you Em, I do, but not now, not like this. I really want our first time to be special..." I said as I looked away.

"Hey, Spence, it's okay. I get it and I lov... like you for that..." Emily said.

"Do you love me?" I asked her.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah..."

"Yes, I love you Spencer Hastings." She told me as she kissed my cheek.

"I..."

"It's okay Spence, take your time, everything is new to you."

"Thanks Em... But I like you a lot and I can feel it change for love but I'm not there yet... I'm sorry... I'm still trying to understand everything..."

"I get it. I'll wait for you babe, don't worry. Now I think that we should go downstairs though."

"Yeah we should..." I said but I didn't want to move.

"I know, I don't want to either, but you know Hanna, she'll imagine things if we don't."

"Yeah, you're right"

"Just gave me a minute okay? I'll get dress and I'll meet you downstairs."

I got up and helped Emily up. I took my shirt from the floor and put it on again. I fix my hair and my makeup and kissed Emily before I walked downstairs. Hanna was sitting in the living room.

"What are you watching?" I asked as I sat next to her on the couch.

Hanna put the T.V. on mute.

"Don't even try to avoid the subject." Hanna said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You just had sex with Emily." Hanna said.

"No, I didn't Hanna"

"Oh, right than what were you doing upstairs?" Hanna said as she smirked again. "And where is she?"

"I swear that we didn't Hanna and she's getting dress." I said.

"Okay... I don't believe you, but whatever, I'll ask Emily later."

"Ask me what?" Emily asked as she entered the living room.

"About sex." Hanna said with a smirk.

Emily blushed and sat next to me on the couch.

"So is Spencer good?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, I told you we didn't do anything." I said when I saw how uncomfortable Emily was.

"She's right Han." Emily said.

"Than what did you do?" Hanna asked.

"Make out, mostly..." I said.

"And?"

"And we almost did it, but we decided to wait. Happy now?" Emily said.

Emily took the remote and put the sound back on. She took my hand and put her head on my shoulder. We watched the end of the movie and another one before we went to bed.

* * *

><p>This time the title of the chapter is Shades of love by Empty trash. Please, reviews make my day :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Need You Now

Hope you'll love this chapter as well and thanks for all the reviews I got :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 8: Need you now

Spencer's POV

"Spencer, honey, it's time to wake up." I heard Emily whispered to me.

"Hum..." Was all I was able to say.

"It's incredible how it's hard to wake you up." Emily teased. "But it's okay babe, we have time."

I pulled her closer to me. I wished we could stay like this forever. I could never get tired of her, of us. I want to fall asleep with her and I want to wake up next to her every morning. I want to be next to her when her dreams come true and I want to be the one she will talk to when things get tough. I could do everything for her. She's amazing. I couldn't be luckier.

"What are you thinking of?" Emily asked me.

"You" I said in a sleepy but dreamy voice.

"And that's what make you smile like this?" Emily asked.

"Of course, when I think of you, of our relationship, I'm so happy."

"It makes me happy too. I can't possibly imagine being with someone else. But even if I love you, we need to get up."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Do you need to take a shower?" Emily asked me.

"Yes." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and get up.

Hanna was still sleeping. Emily got up too and walked towards the closet.

"Hey Em?" I asked as I got closer to her and slid my hands on her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't took any clothes when I left home yesterday. I left too fast."

"You still hadn't explained me what happened." Emily told me as she turned around to face me. "And borrow my clothes for today."

"Thanks babe, I will explain to you later."

Emily gave me a shirt and jeans and she chose some for her. I kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom. I took a nice shower, got dressed and went back in the room to find it empty. I then walked downstairs to find Emily and Hanna sitting at the table.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" Emily and Hanna answered at the same time.

I sat down next to Emily. She got up and took a bowl and a spoon. She came back and put them in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. "You're not eating?"

"No" Emily and Hanna answered.

"And the only thing you eat at lunch is a salad?"

"Yeah... Like always." Hanna answered for both of them.

"It's really not good for you. About Hanna, I can't do anything, but I'm sure not going to let you do that Em." I said. "You're swimming like crazy everyday and you don't eat. You're gonna end up in hospital if you continue like this."

"I'm gonna let you two deal with that. I'm gonna take a shower." Hanna said as she left.

"It's nice of you to worry about me but I can take care of myself you know." Emily answered me.

"I know that baby but you need to eat." I said as I took her hand and looked her in the eyes trying to make her understand my point without speaking.

She looked at me for a while before she got up and went to take a bowl and a spoon. She sat back and put cereals in her bowl and in mine. She poured milk in her bowl and in mine.

"Thank you." I said before I leaned in and kissed her.

Hanna came back in the kitchen.

"Well well, interesting... When I'll want Emily to do something, I'll ask Spencer to force her to do it. It seems to work." Hanna said sarcastically.

"First of all I didn't forced her. And second of all, shut up!" I said.

"Whatever! We're leaving in ten minutes." Hanna said before she left the kitchen.

We ate and went upstairs to take our things. We climbed in Emily's car and she drove towards school. As we entered in the school, Emily told me that she had to go to the gym because her coach wanted to talk to her. Hanna and I walked towards Aria's locker.

"Hi" We all said at the same time.

"Since when do you arrived together?" Aria asked.

"Only since today because Spencer slept home. Which I still don't know why by the way." Hanna said.

"I had a fight with my mom yesterday..." I answered.

"About what?" Aria asked.

"Emily" I said.

"Okay so you fight about your girlfriend with your mom and you run away from your home to go to your girlfriend's house. You are in so much trouble Spence." Hanna said.

"You know what, I'm gonna go now. See you later." I said before I started to turned around. "Before that, I have something to ask you..."

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"You know it's Emily's birthday next weekend? And I wanted to take her to Philly for the weekend..." I said.

"I don't think you need to ask us to take your girl out for a weekend that will probably include... a lot of sex time." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Can you keep your comments for yourself please." Aria asked.

"Why? Oh I get it! You just pictured them having sex!" Hanna said as Aria blushed.

"That's not what I meant Spence. I know that I can take Em out whenever I want to now but I was actually wondering if you could cover us. I asked my dad to use the barn this weekend since Melissa is back to Philly so maybe you could spend the weekend there and say that we were there with you...? Also I'll go buy some food for you tonight if you accept." I said.

"Of course Spence." Aria said.

"Thank you guys. I'll go now, before Hanna made another comment about sex." I said as I left.

"Yeah, right, we both know that this is what will happen this weekend." Hanna said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>So what about this chapter? Did you like it? Is there some things that you would change?<p>

This tittle is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum


	9. Chapter 9: Am I crazy or falling in love

Sorry I haven't update in a while, I was sick and wasn't feeling like writing... I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Am I crazy or falling in love?<span>

Emily's POV

I hadn't saw Spencer today. We didn't have any classes together and she had something to do at lunch. After school, she had field hockey practice and I had swim practice. I drove back to Hanna's house after my practice. It was already 7 pm and I wished I could saw Spencer but she had practice until 8. Ashley wasn't home, she was working late. I walked towards the kitchen where Hanna was eating.

"Do you want to join me?" Hanna asked me as she pointed a bowl of salad in front of her.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

I sat down in front of her and started eating. I got a text message and looked at it.

"_Hey gorgeous, do you want to come at my house after my practice? My parents won't be there. ;) No seriously, I need to talk to you. Nothing really important, but still I want to talk to you."_

"_Of course I want to. I can't wait to spend some __alone __time with you, even if it's only for talking. I love you babe, see you in fifteen minutes. xox"_

"_I can't wait to spend some time with you either and who know how things will end up... How could I resist to such a sexy girl like you, spending the evening with me, alone in my house? ;) See you soon. xxx"_

"Wow, tell me it was Spencer you were texting... Or sexting." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Yeah it was Spencer but what are you talking about?"

"I've never seen that look on your face." Hanna said.

"I've never heard something that stupid."

"Oh yeah...?" Hanna took my phone and ran upstairs, I fallowed her but she went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hanna open that damn door!" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Hey gorgeous do you want to come at my house after my practice? My parents won't be there." Hanna said reading my texts out loud. "Now if I read between the lines, it means : Hey gorgeous do you want to come at my house after my practice, we will be alone and I want to fuck you."

"Hanna, stop that and get out!" I told her.

"Of course I want to. I can't wait to spend some alone time with you, even if it's only for talking. I love you babe, see you in fifteen minutes." Hanna continued. "Now, translation, of course I want to spend time with you. We can talk if you want to. I'll be there in fifteen minutes and after our little talk we'll have sex."

"Hanna it's not funny anymore!"

"And now, Emily's answer to the so not subtitle text of Spencer: I know where things will end up... ;) I want to feel your body all over mine and I want you all too myself, you won't be able to walk when we'll be done.

Hanna opened the door and gave me my phone back. I looked at it and saw that she really sent that text to Spencer. I sent her another text to tell her that it was Hanna who sent her that.

"_I'm so sorry Spence; the last text is from Hanna. She stole my phone... Anyway see you later. Love you. Xox"_

"_It doesn't surprise me... I doubt you would write something like that. :P See you soon, my practice is almost over, after I'll take a shower and go home. Can't wait to see you Xxx"_

After I read her text, I went back in the kitchen, looking for Hanna.

"You're such a jerk..." I said.

"I only did what you didn't have the guts to do. Did she liked the text?" Hanna said with a smirk.

"I don't know but it's not the point. I still hate you for that by the way, but I need your help..."

"For what?" Hanna asked me. "I don't have any experiences in that kind of sex you know, but ask Spencer I heard that she's pretty good."

"I hate you so bad right now... But can you help me pick some clothes for tonight?" I said.

"Yeah sure, come with me." Hanna said as she grabs my hand.

We went back in our room and Hanna walks towards the closet. I sat on my bed while she looked at my clothes for a moment and took a mini-skirt and a blue t-shirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and since you wore that skirt the day you started to date Spencer and you wore that t-shirt the day you became official at school, after she kissed you at your swim practice... I'm sure it's perfect." Hanna told me.

"You remember that?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... Anyway, thanks." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"No problem."Hanna said as she left the room to go back downstairs.

I got dressed and took my handbag and went downstairs.

"I'm leaving, be back before midnight." I told Hanna.

"Wait, Em, there's something I want to ask you." Hanna said.

I walked towards her and sat on a chair in front of her.

"Yeah...?"

"First, I wanted to say that I am sorry that I read your texts, but there's something that I realized in those texts."

"It's okay, Han and what is it?"

"You told Spencer like two times that you loved her but she didn't say it once... What's up with that?"

"Well, she isn't ready yet to tell me, but I am so I told her and I also told her that she could take her time to say back, because I know that she does anyway. I'm just giving her time to deal with all of it."

"And it doesn't bothers you?"

"No, not really, this is all new to her..."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, have a good evening!" Hanna told me with a smile and I left the house to meet up with Spencer.

I drove to Spencer's house. Her car wasn't there so I wait in my car. Spencer arrived a few minutes later. I got out of my car and walked toward her car. She got out and came closer to me.

"Hey, I hope you didn't wait too long." Spencer told me as she hugged me.

"No, I arrived just a few minutes before you did." I said before I kissed her.

She took my hand and we walked towards her house. She unlocked the door and invited me in. She dropped her bag on the floor and we went in her room. She closed the door behind us and we sat on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Not much, but you still don't know what happened with my mom..."

"Are you sure you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah even if there's not much to talk about..." Spencer told me.

I lay down on her bed and made her lay down with me. I put my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"I told my mom about us... Actually, she already knew..." Spencer said.

"How could she already know that?" I asked her.

"Someone sent her a picture of us kissing... Anyway, that's not really important. She asked me a couple of questions, like she was trying to make me change my mind about it. Like it was even possible. After I told her that I was truly attracted to you and I wished she could be okay with it. She told me that she was and she asked me what we were doing upstairs. I told her that we were only studying. And then she said that she didn't want me to be here alone with you..."

"That's normal, don't you think?" I told her.

"Yeah, it could be if she had said that for the boyfriends I had too..." Spencer told me.

"Oh... So let me get this straight... You argue with your mom about me, than you slept at my house... After that you invite me here, alone..." I said as I smile at her.

"Yeah. Why should I listen to her? She never listens to me..." Spencer said sadly.

"I hate to see you like that. It makes me so sad." I told her. "But things will go back to normal, you'll see. And if anything happens, I'm there for you and I will always be. I love you sweetheart." I told her before a kissed her.

Spencer moved away and looked me in the eyes. We stayed like this for a long time and I could see in her eyes that she was struggling with something. I didn't know if I should say something or let her come to terms with it on her own. I opened my mouth to say something but she kissed me. She pulled away again and looked in my eyes again once more. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I took her hand to let her know that she could tell me everything.

"Emily... I... I really think that I love you. I think I'm falling in love with you..." She said before she opened her eyes again.

A big smile appeared on my face and I kissed her with everything I had.

"I promise that I'll never hurt you Spence" I said knowing that it was part of the reason why she was so afraid to admit that she was in love with me.

"I know and I'll never hurt you either." She replied with more confidence this time.

* * *

><p>What do you think of this chapter? Any ideas are welcome :) Hope you liked it :) The tittle is the lyrics of David Archulta's song Crush<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Thank You

Hope you will enjoy. This time the title is from a song of Simple Plan. Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews I got so far, it means a lot :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 10: Thank You

Emily's POV

I woke up when I heard Spencer's alarm clock at 6 am. Did she really wake up at 6 usually? Oh god! I was supposed to go home before midnight! I picked up my phone that was lying on the nightstand next to me. I had 6 messages, they are all from Hanna. I opened the first one that she sent me at 10 pm.

"_How is everything going? Do you think you will come home soon, I'm getting bored."_

I opened the second one that she sent me at 10:30 pm.

"_I guess I was right about tonight... You're having sex? ;)"_

She's incredible. I read the next one. She sent it to me at 10:35 pm.

"_Well thanks a lot for not answering, Spencer must be pretty good ;)"_

I opened the next one almost scared of what I would found in it this time. She sent it at midnight.

"_You know you're late right? But I guess that as soon as you're getting in bed you will be sleeping... You spend an exhausting night after all. xD "_

Well that's what I thought, it's getting worse in every text. I felt Spencer move a little bit. My head was still on her shoulder. I felt her lips on the top on my head.

"Good morning baby." She told me as she stopped kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Of course, how could I don't sleep well with my girl in my arms? But tell me what's wrong baby." She said as she pulled away to looked me in the eyes.

"How could you know that something's wrong?" I asked her surprised.

"I know you well honey. And I even know you well enough to tell that it's because of Hanna." She told me.

"How did you know that?" I asked confused.

"Because you have that look you always have when something is bothering you and made you uncomfortable and the only person who have that effect on you is Hanna... Which I hate by the way. I don't want anybody to play with you. What happened baby?" Spencer asked me.

"She sent me those texts yesterday that I only read this morning..." I started to say but Spencer took my phone and started to read the first text out loud. After she read it, she pressed the answer button. I read what she wrote.

"_Well if you're getting bored, why don't you get closer to your right hand and let Emily alone. -Spencer"_

She read the other one and wrote back.

"_No we were not having sex Hanna but if you like to imagine things then go on. I know Emily is hot, what do you think? –Spencer"_

"It's cute that you protect me but don't you think that it's too harsh?" I asked her.

"No I don't think so. It kills me to see that look of embarrassment on your face and I want her to pay for that. And you know that Hanna and I are just fooling around."

"Yeah I know." I said as I hugged her tighter.

She read the next one and replied again.

"_We fell asleep after we talked Hanna. You were really turned on when you wrote those texts weren't you? xD –Spencer"_

She read the next one and did the same.

"_No she won't be tired since she was sleeping in my arms when you were alone... –Spencer."_

She read the other one that I hadn't read yet.

"Seriously I know that Spencer is probably amazing, but my mom will come home soon and you need to be there when she will..." Spencer read out loud.

Spencer looked at me and saw that my cheeks we becoming red.

"Hey baby, you know that she is only playing with you, don't you? She is happy for us, you know?" Spencer told me reassuringly.

"Yeah I know. Continue please, I want to know what you will answer..." I said with a smirk knowing that she did that to protect me in a way.

"_You're just jealous cuz I choose Emily over you. But you know it was so easy since she's so great. ;) –Spencer"_

"C'mon Em! It's not a joke, my mom is supposed to be here in ten minutes. Shut Spencer down and get dress!" Spencer read out loud again.

"_Do you really think that Em would shut me down to see you...? Stop dreaming sweetie. ;) No seriously thanks to warn Em like that. I love to know that you have her back. - Spencer"_

She read the other one out loud.

"It's okay, continue what you start, my mom calls and she won't come home until Friday."

"_Does that mean that Emily could sleep here tonight too? ;) And you will be alone, again. xD Love you Han. –Spencer"_

"I think she will let you alone for a little while now. She will only tease me so you'll be okay." Spencer told me.

"Thanks." I told her before I kissed her.

We got up and got ready for school. When we arrived at school we walk towards Hanna and Aria who were waiting at Spencer's locker.

"Yeah good idea. Yes she is but she's a girl. No just bored. Maybe but Caleb will be back soon. Yes she's great but I'm not jealous, I couldn't handle Miss Perfect like she does. I know she wouldn't, she likes to scream your name too much. No she can't but you can sleep home, my mom will call at midnight to be sure we are home." Hanna said looking at Spencer.

"What is that?" Spencer asked confused.

"To use my right hand, if Emily's hot, if I was turned on, the fact that I was alone and not you, if Emily is great but why I'm not jealous, I know she would never turn you down to come home, and if it means that she could sleep at your house again." Hanna said.

"Why didn't you just text me back instead?" Spencer asked confused again.

"My phone died..." Hanna said.

The bell rang and we all got to class.

* * *

><p>I know that we don't see much of Emily and Spencer, but I thought that it could be a good thing to write an easy chapter about Hanna and Spencer's relationship. Leave me a review and tell me what you think :) Hope you liked it :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: You Are My Only One

So I hope that you will love this chapter as much as the other ones, you'll get to see a little bit more how Spencer truly feels about Emily... Hope you will like it. :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 11: You are my only one

Spencer's POV

I was in my English class, the last one of the day. I was sitting in the back; Emily was sitting near the front of the classroom. I wasn't able to stop looking at her. Sometimes she looked at me too. She's so pretty when she tries to understand what the teacher is saying. I wanted to be alone with her at this moment. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to tell her I love her and I'll always be there for her. There was 40 minutes left to the class. I didn't even know what Mr. Fitz was saying but it didn't matter. For the first time in my life, school didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was her, the girl of my dreams, my girlfriend. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. My dream came true, the dream that I hadn't realized I had until a week ago, I can finally call her mine. I started to write in my notebook.

"_A week ago, I was only living,  
><em>_I had nothing really to live for, but there was no reason for leaving.  
><em>_But then, you came into my life in a different way,  
><em>_And I knew that I could never run away._

_I knew at that moment I wanted to be with you.  
><em>_I knew that our love is true.  
><em>_I want to be with you forever.  
><em>_Without you nothing matter._

_I'll never make you cry,  
><em>_Seeing a tear fall down your cheek because of me could make me die.  
><em>_I want you to be happy and I want to be next to you when your dreams come true.  
><em>_I will do everything I can to be the one next to you._

"Spencer? Can you answer the question please?" Mr. Fitz asked me.

"Hum... Sorry I wasn't listening..." I told him.

"I see that." He came near me and took my notebook.

He read a couple of lines and gave me my notebook back.

"Stop thinking about your boyfriend and come back with us." He said.

As soon as he said that, I saw Emily looked at me with a confused look.

"Actually it's not a boy." I said and saw Emily smiled.

"Oh... Anyway, next time you write instead of listening, I'll read what you wrote out loud." He said.

"Okay, I don't care if anybody knows. The only reason I'm not listening is because I'm thinking of her so what I write will be about her." I said as I looked at Emily.

"Continue like this and I'll read it. I'm not joking." He told me.

"Whatever" I said.

He looked me in the eyes and I looked at him.

"Fine" He said.

He took my notebook and started to read.

"A week ago, I was only... You know what, you'll read it. And read exactly what you wrote, I'm watching." He said as he handed me my notebook back.

I looked at Emily, she was smiling.

"Fine" I said. "A week ago, I was only living, I had nothing really to live for but there was no reason for leaving. But then you came in my life in a different way, and I knew that I could never run away. I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with you. I knew that our love was true. I want to be with you forever. Without you nothing matter. I'll never make you cry, see a tear fall down your cheek because of me could made me die. I want you to be happy and I want to be next to you when your dreams come true. I will do everything I can to be the one next to you." I said blushing.

I put my notebook down but kept looking at her and said what I think but hadn't written. "My dream already came true; I can finally call the girl of my dream mine forever. I never want to be over that dream because I know you're a keeper. I never want to lose you Emily; you're everything that matter to me.

She looked at me with the bigger smile I ever saw on her face.

"I love you too Spence." She told me.

The bell rang at that moment and everyone got out of the classroom. I walked toward her desk and kissed her on the cheek.

"Spencer?" Mr. Fitz said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see you in detention."

"Fine" I said as I turned towards Emily so we could leave the classroom.

She took my hand and we left the class fallowed by Aria and Hanna.

"Wow, that was so beautiful Spence." Aria told me.

"Yeah, who knew that Spencer was a romantic?" Hanna teased.

We stopped walking and Emily turned to face me.

"I love you so much Spencer. Every time I look at you and every time you smile at me my heart starts to beat faster. I wake up with a smile in the morning knowing that I'll see you and I'll hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts." She told me before she leaned in and kissed me.

I put my hand on her waist and she put her hands behind my neck. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"We're going to Philly for the weekend." I told her remembering that it's her birthday this weekend and that I've planned everything.

"What? Why?" Emily asked confused.

"Calm down Em. We'll spend the weekend in Philly just the two of us for your birthday." I said taking her hand and we started to walk towards my car.

"Your parents are letting us go to Philly?" Emily asked confused.

"My parents think that we will spend the weekend in my barn with Hanna and Aria. The girls will really spend the weekend there but we won't. There's something that's waiting for us in Philly." I told her.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"You'll see." I said.

Hanna chuckled and Aria poked her on the arm. We climbed in my car and I drove towards Aria's house.

"See you in twenty minutes." Aria said before she got out of the car.

Then I drove towards Hanna's house. When we arrived, we got out of the car and went inside. Mrs. Marin wasn't there. We went upstairs and Hanna started to pack a bag for the weekend.

"You might need to tell me what we will do, so I can pick up clothes for it." Emily told me.

"Pick normal clothes and a dress." I told her.

"Okay." She said as she packed some clothes for the weekend.

When the girls were ready, Em and I climbed back in my car and Hanna climbed in Emily's car. We drove towards Aria's house as Hanna drove towards grocery store to pick some things to eat for her and Aria. When we were all in the barn, Emily and I said bye to the girls and we climbed in Emily's car, leaving mine at my house to be sure that my parents don't suspect anything.

"What will we do Spence?" Emily asked me getting even more curious that she already was.

"You'll see baby but I promise we'll have a great time." I told her.

"I know, when I'm with you everything is great." Emily told me taking my hand.

* * *

><p>I hope you like how Spencer and Emily are together. The title is from the song : Only one by Yellowcard.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: I wanna be the only hand you

So if you liked last chapter, you should love this one too :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 12: I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to

Emily's POV

We left Spencer's barn 30 minutes ago. She still hasn't changed her mind; she won't tell me where we're going and what we're going to do. I know it's going to be great but I'm curious.

"I love you" I said spontaneously.

"I love you too baby." She answered as she took my hand. "I won't tell you what we will do but we won't go to Philly. I found a good hotel in Palm Coast. It's only 2 hours from here. I like it better because we'll have more time to spend together."

...

Spencer parked my car in front of the hotel.

"I love it." I said as we get out of the car.

"You haven't seen the room yet." Spencer told me with a smile.

We took our bags out of the car and we walked towards the hotel. Spencer paid and took the keys of our room.

...

"I love you so much Spence." I told her as I kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too baby." Spencer said as she hugged me tighter. "Are you ready to leave for the restaurant?"

"Yeah, in like ten minutes. Is it okay for you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Oh and put on your dress."Spencer told me as we got off of the bed.

"Okay"

I walked towards my bag on the couch. We hadn't unpacked anything; we had only cuddled in bed since we arrived to the motel which is 3 hours ago. I took my blue ocean dress and my silver heals out of my bag. Spencer took a strapless black dress and black heals out of her bag. I turned to face her.

"Do you rather go in the bathroom to put on your dress?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

I put my dress on the couch and took her dress and put it next to mine. I walked towards her and put my arms around her neck.

"Hey babe, it's okay. I'm not shy with you, you make things so easy. When I look into you're pretty eyes, the only thing I see is love. I don't even feel like you could judge me. You made me feel so good Spence. I love you, always remember that." I told her before I kissed her.

"I love you too Emily and I could never judge you. You're so great and I still can't get how you could possibly love me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I don't know what I would do without you." Spencer said as she kissed my forehead.

I put on my dress and Spencer did the same. After that we applied some makeup and did our hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then let's go"

She took my hand and we left our hotel room.

...

I woke up in my girlfriend's arms, the safest place in the world. I love her so much, how could I not love her after everything that she is doing for me this weekend. The best birthday ever. I move a little trying not to wake her up. I hugged her tighter, wanting to be sure she'll never get away, that she'll be mine forever.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday." Spencer told me in her sleepy voice.

"Thank you." I said as she kissed my forehead. "Is it really the first thing you thought when you wake up?"

"The second actually." Spencer said with a smirk.

"And what was the first?" I asked hesitantly.

"The dream I had." Spencer said with a smirk.

"And do I want to know what it was?"

"Probably not, it would shock you miss Fields."

I rolled my eyes and smacked her on the stomach.

"Did you plan something today?" I asked her.

"No, I thought we could only watch a movie today and maybe go to the pool later. But for now we could order food, I'm really hungry."

* * *

><p>So I know that this chapter isn't much, but what do you think about their first night out of Rosewood? Hope you liked it. :) The title is a song from Simple Plan.<p>

This tittle is from the song when I'm with you by Simple Plan


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Perfect<span>

Spencer's POV

"Can you order the food while I'm going to take a shower?" Emily asked me.

"If I wasn't that hungry I would have said no because I'd rather shower with you, but since it's your birthday I'll order the food while you take a shower." I told her.

"Thanks babe" Emily told me and then she kissed me on the cheek and took some clothes to wear today and she walked toward the bathroom.

I ordered the food and lay down on the bed. I turned the TV on but there was nothing good. I watched it a couple of minutes but eventually I fell asleep.

"Hey babe, time to wake up." Emily whispered in my ear.

"Hum, why don't you lay down with me instead?" I told her as I grabbed her waist to pull her down with me.

"I'd love too but breakfast is ready and I thought you were hungry."

"Yeah you're right." I said as I let go of her waist and sat.

Emily put a plate with pancakes in front of me. I took her hand and pulled her closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulders. When we were done eating I put the plates on the nightstand and I kissed her. We continued kissing as we lay down on the bed. I ran my hands under her shirt. She took my hand to stop me.

"Hey Spence, can we watch a movie instead?" Emily asked me shyly.

"Of course sweetheart" I told her as I got up from the bed. "You can choose the movie while I'm going to take a shower."

I kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom. I really needed a cold shower. I was so turned on. When I was done, I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body. I put some underwear on and I got out of the bathroom and walked towards my bag. Emily had put it on the floor in front of the couch she was sitting on. I took a tank top and a pair of jeans. I put them on the couch and took my towel off. I knew that Emily was looking at me.

"Loving the view?" I asked her with a smirk.

"I... Eh..." She said without looking away from my body.

I got dressed and sat next to her.

"You're such a teased." She told me.

"I know." I told her with a smile. "Which movie did you chose?"

"Gray matters"

"Not fair, you choose that movie cuz you think that Gray is fucking hot."

"Yeah but she's not as hot as you are. And I prefer brunettes you know." Emily told me.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I said playfully.

Emily fell asleep near the movie's end. I didn't want to wake her up. She was so cute sleeping on my laps.

...

"Hey babe, wake up." Emily whispered in my ear.

"Hum..." I said still not opening my eyes.

"It's already 4." Emily told me.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I hadn't found the strenght to wake you up." She told me.

"It's okay. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do something now? You just woke up."

"Yeah I'm sure and you have been alone doing nothing long enough."

"Maybe we could go swimming?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

I got up and took a black bikini from my bag. Emily took a pink bikini from her bag as well. I got undressed and put my bikini on while Emily did the same. We took two towels and got out of the room.

...

"What do you think of going back to Rosewood tonight and spend the day with Aria and Hanna tomorrow?" Emily asked me as we went back to our room.

"Is it really what you want to do?"

"Yeah, I love being alone with you, but I want to be with them too, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it and it's okay. I want you to have the best birthday ever so we'll do whatever you want to do. We could get dress and leave now if you want to. Like this we could have a sleepover like we use to do at someone's birthday." I told her excitedly.

"It would be awesome!" She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

We entered in our room and put back the clothes we were wearing before we went swimming. Then we packed our bags and made sure we hadn't forgotten anything. I took my key and walked towards the door.

"Hey Spence?" Emily asked me before I reached the door.

"Yes?" I answered as I turned to face her.

"Maybe we could stay here a little bit and cuddle in bed before we leave."

"Of course we can baby." I said as I put my bag on the floor and walked towards the bed where she was sitting.

She smiled at me, the smile that made my heart melt. I took her hand as I lay down on the bed and made her lay down with me. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her in a protective way.

"I love you." Emily told me as I ran my hand through her hair.

"I love you too baby." I told her.

"Thank you for the weekend. I couldn't have a better birthday than this one."

"I'm glad you like it."

...

"Hey guys!" Emily and I said at the same time as we entered in Spencer's barn.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Aria asked surprisingly.

"Emily wanted to spend time with both of you, like we usually do when it's one of our birthday." I explained them.

"That's great you're here, Aria is pretty boring." Hanna said with a huge smile. "Hey I look at you and there's only one thing that seem so obvious."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well you seem fine with that."

"And?" I asked her because I didn't understand what she meant.

"That means that you are not frustrated with everything." Hanna said with a smirk.

"And?" Emily asked not understanding.

"You don't want to know Em, trust me." Aria said getting exactly what Hanna meant.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." I said too, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of her.

"No, Hanna, what did you meant by that?" Emily asked again.

"I meant that Spence is not sexually frustrated so you had a good birthday sex." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Oh... Well we didn't" Was all Emily said before her cheek became red.

"Yeah, right" Hanna said jokingly. "But seriously, what did Spencer gave you except her body?"

"Fuck, I forgot, I was supposed to give it to you at the restaurant but we had such an amazing time and I forgot." I said .

"You're so lame Spence; you forgot her gift" Hanna said.

I took a small box out of my pocket and gave it to Emily. She smiled at me and opened the box. She looked at the necklaces that were inside the box. She looked at me and smile. She looked back at the two silver necklaces; one was in shape of an S and the other one an E. On both of them was written: _E.F. + S.H. 4ever. _

"Spence, I love them!" Emily told me.

"So cute." Hanna and Aria said at the same time.

I took the necklace in E shape and Emily turned around and I tied it for her. Then she took the S shape necklace and tied it for me. When I turned back to face her, she kissed me. A sweet, passionate, thankful kiss and at that moment I wished we were still in our hotel room, alone.

* * *

><p>Hope that you love this chapter :) The title is from the song perfect by Hedley<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Night of my Life

So yeah, I know that it's a lot of update in one day, but I don't think that someone will complain about that :P Enjoy :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 14: Night of my life

Emily's POV

As Spencer's lips met mine, my heart started to beat faster. Why in hell did we leave the hotel?

"I think Emily will get a third birthday gift tonight..." Hanna said teasingly.

"Hanna, leave them alone for God's sake!" Aria replied.

I pulled away from Spencer. That's exactly why I wanted to leave the Hotel. I wouldn't spend a birthday without Hanna's sneaky remarks and Aria's overprotective personality.

"I never thought I'd say that someday but are you up to some drinking games? I'm feeling like having an awesome night with my gorgeous girlfriend and my awesome best friends." I told them with a big smile.

"Your birthday, you decide." Hanna said.

"Yeah right, like she'd have to force you." Spencer teased.

"No, not me but you two." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Did you bring some alcohol?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, a bottle of vodka." Hanna answered.

"Nice." Spencer said as she walked towards the kitchen and took four glasses out of the cupboard.

She sat back with us and handed the glasses to Hanna so she could fill them. After Hanna had poured vodka in every glass, she gave one glass to every one.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, how about I've never?" Aria asked.

"No, I don't have any idea of what to ask. Maybe we could play truth or dare...?" Hanna replied.

"I don't know..." I said afraid of what Hanna could make us do.

"Oh c'mon Em, it'll be fun." Hanna said.

"I have to agree on that one Em, it'll be fun." Spencer told me too.

"Okay than." I said.

...

I opened my eyes. My head was hurting so badly. I move a little and saw that I was laying on the bed, between Hanna and Spencer. My head was resting on Hanna's shoulder and my hand was interlaced with Spencer's. Aria had her arms around Spencer's waist and her head was resting on Spencer's shoulder. I tried to get up but my head was spinning so I stayed like this, not wanting to wake up Hanna or Spencer. I lift my head and turn around to get closer to Spencer. I put my head on her shoulder and she automatically wrapped her arm around my waist and smiled, even if she was still fast asleep. I close my eyes again trying to remember what had happen yesterday. I remember playing truth or dare and after watch tree movies and getting even drunker after each one. Then we all argued about whom was going to sleep in the bed but all ended up sleeping on the floor. Then in the middle of the night, Hanna got up and lay down on the bed and fell asleep again, followed by Spencer, Aria and I. I felt Spencer stirred a little bit. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Good morning baby." Spencer whispered in my ear, still not having opened her eyes yet.

"How did you know it was me? Aria has her head on your shoulder too you know." I whispered back.

"I just knew it was you." Spencer said before she kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and kissed her. She responded to the kiss. She opened her lips and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongue met.

"God, get a room seriously, it's disgusting!" Hanna said, waking Aria up in the same time.

Aria moved as soon as she realized she had slept on Spencer's shoulder and had put her arm around Spencer's waist.

"Sorry." Aria mumbled.

"It's okay Aria, don't have to apologize for that." Spencer said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we were all fucking drunk yesterday. I think Emily even slept with her head in the crook of my neck and her arm just under my breasts." Hanna said.

I was so embarrassed and my cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Wait, what? We were really sleeping like this, weren't we?" Hanna asked. "I thought it was just a dream."

"No... It wasn't..." I said shyly.

Hanna and Spencer burst out laughing at the situation.

"Well still lucky your hand wasn't on her breast." Spencer said, getting me even more uncomfortable that I was already.

"It's okay baby." Spencer whispered in my ear.

"Hey Spence, is it the way you usually sleep? Or is it just a fantasy to have Emily's hand on your breast while sleeping?" Hanna teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'd rather have her hand on my breast when I'm awake anyway."

Hanna was about to answer when I cut her off, not wanting to know what she was about to reply.

"Why don't we get up; it's getting so uncomfortable." I said.

"Yeah, good idea, I'm fucking hungry." Spencer said as we got up.

As we went in the kitchen, Hanna got a text. She opened it and the expression on her face changed, she looked scared.

"Hanna, what is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just my mom." Hanna said, obliviously lying.

I looked at Spencer who was the closest from her. I nodded as I saw the way she looked at me. She took Hanna's phone and threw it to me before she got on the way of Hanna to let me time to read the text out loud.

"Hey Hanna, game time. Do you really like your boyfriend? Well it's time to prove it. Told Spencer's mom about her escapade in Palm coast with Emily or you'll never get to see him again. -A" I read out loud.

"Why does she have to be such a bitch?" Aria said.

I handed the phone back to Hanna.

"No the real question is why does it always have to be me that should talk to your moms?" Hanna said. "What am I gonna do?"

"Hanna, you'll go to my house before I do today and you'll tell the truth to my mom. " Spencer told her.

"No I can't. I don't want too. I can't let your mom come between you two." Hanna said.

"Hanna, it's okay. I'll deal with her. We can't let anything happen to Caleb." Spencer told her.

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yes we are Hanna." I said as she patted Hanna's back.

* * *

><p>So what do you think will happen with that? Hope you liked the chapter and that you'll leave awesome reviews :) The title is from one of Pauly D's songs.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

I know that this chapter is sadder but I hope that you will like it anyway :)

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 15: Goodbye

Hanna's POV

I couldn't do that. There was no way I'd let Spencer's mom get between them. They are so cute together and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it. But in the mean time, I couldn't let anything happen to Caleb. I was so screwed. I could deal with the fact of not dating Caleb anymore so Emily and Spencer could be together but I didn't know what A was capable of... She might just kill him and I couldn't let that happen. Well I couldn't just let Emily and Spencer get away from each other and losing what they have... When we were done eating we got dressed and we watched a movie. Emily and Spencer were laying on the floor, on a blanket. Emily's head was on Spencer's shoulder and her arm was wrapped around Spencer's body, slowly getting up to finally rest under Spencer's breasts like the way we slept. Did she really think she was subtle? I couldn't even think of a sneaky remark right now. I needed to end this. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to Spencer's mom. Tears silently fell down my cheeks.

"Hanna, don't cry..." Aria said getting closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

Emily and Spencer sat up and put their hands on my knee, letting me know they were there for me.

"Hanna, listen to me." Spencer told me, forcing me to look at her. "Look, Emily and I will get through whatever my mom does because we love each other so fucking much. And we also know you love Caleb a lot and he's a good guy and you deserve to be happy. Since he's in your life, you smile every single day you know you'll get to see him. And I know you love him just as much as I love Emily, so you know just like me that you can get through anything to be with that person. You know that person's the one because every time you think of him, your heart beats faster and you smile like an idiot. So please, Hanna, please go tell my mom and after just spend the day with Caleb to make you realize just how much you're lucky to have him in your life..." Spencer told me before she hugged me.

I looked at Emily to have a confirmation and she nodded. I got up and walked slowly towards the door of the barn. I walked in Spencer's house to find Veronica sitting at the kitchen island going through some papers. I stopped where I was, thinking of what I should do. I was lost in my thoughts when the first time I slept with Caleb come back in my mind. It was one of the best days in my life but the way I felt that day was nothing compare to the way Spencer looks at Emily. That dummy smile she has when no one talks and she thinks of Emily is so fucking cute, way cuter than the relationship I have with Caleb.

"Hanna, honey, do you want something?" Veronica asked me.

"Hum... I wanted to talk to you about Spencer..." I said not sure if I should or not.

"Sit down, sweetheart." She told me.

I sat down but didn't said anything, still not sure if I should.

"_**C'mon...! Stop that... Spence... I can't... Take it... Anymore...**_**"**_**Emily said between every laugh as Spencer tickled her. Spencer stopped tickling her but still hold her in her arms. They stay like this for a couple of minutes, smiling wildly at each other. And I stood in the doorway, looking at them entertain of how cute they were together.**_

I couldn't tell Spencer's mom. They loved each other for a while now and that memories proves it. I couldn't do that to them.

"Hanna...?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I wanted to ask you something about Spencer. I know you are not exactly thrilled about her relationship with Emily and everything but we have a huge oral presentation due Wednesday and we are really not done. So is there any possibility that Spencer could sleep at my place until Wednesday? I know she should be the one to ask you that but she didn't want to because she was sure you wouldn't want because Emily is living at my house. But I really need Spencer because Aria and Emily had already finished prepared their own oral presentation but we hadn't and I can't do that alone, I'm not..." I said.

"Hanna, it's okay. She can stay at your house in one condition. I don't want her to sleep alone with Emily. I know I can't ask for them to not share a bed because they wouldn't do it anyway but as long as you sleep in the same room than them it's okay." She told me.

"Thanks" I said as I got up and leave the house.

I let a message to Caleb to meet me at my house and I went in the barn.

"So...?" Spencer asked me worried.

"I didn't tell her." I said as I packed my things.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked confused.

"I couldn't so I told her we, me and you, had a huge oral presentation to prepare so you need to sleep at my house until Wednesday, the due date. Oh, and I also said that Aria and Emily's oral were prepared." I said as I put my bag on my shoulder and left the barn.

The girls were too confused to stop me from leaving. I went back home and Caleb was waiting on my porch.

"Hi babe." He said getting closer to me to kiss me.

I got away, avoiding the kiss.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" He asked me confused.

"I can't. You need to go Caleb. I can't be with you anymore. You need to go. Go find your mom and never come back. Please, do that for me." I said walking past him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hanna, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. And then I'll leave and we will never see each other again." He told me seriously.

"_**Oh c'mon Emily, don't be so boring and drink up." Alison told her.**_

"_**If she doesn't want to drink it's her choice." Spencer told Alison sharply. **_

"_**So what, you're her body guard now?" Alison asked Spencer teasingly. "If she doesn't drink, you'll have to drink for her." **_

"_**Fine! Em, give me your glass." Spencer told Emily. **_

_**Emily handed her glass to Spencer and whispered a thank you in her ear and smiled sweetly. Spencer drank Emily's beer glass and I knew at that moment that no matter what, she will have Emily's back.**_

I have to do that for them.

"I don't love you and I want you to leave." I said.

* * *

><p>So I know it's not happy and all but still, what do you think? The title is from Miley Cyrus' song Goodbye<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Go Your Own Way

This story is all mine but the characters are not however.

Chapter 16: Go your own way

Hanna's POV

I went in my house and I locked the door behind me, because I knew that he could make me change my mind but he needed to go. He needed to go as far away as he could or A would take care of him and I couldn't let that happen. He knocked on the door as I slid along it to be sitting on the floor. I started crying.

"Hanna! Open the door! Please!" Caleb said through the door.

"Go away!" I scream.

"I love you" Caleb told me back.

I got up and opened the door.

"You said you would leave and never come back if I told you I didn't love you and that's what I did so why are you still on my porch?" I asked him sharply knowing it was for his own good.

"You didn't mean it." He told me.

"Yes I did. Leave me the fuck alone and never come back."

"I will have you back Hanna Marin because you're the love of my life." I heard him said as I closed the door.

It took me everything to not run into his arms and told him I was lying. I love him just as much as I love my best friends. But Emily and Spencer are meant to be together and Caleb and I, well we're not. He deserved someone better than me. I'm not good enough and I never will be. I ran towards my bedroom and lay on my bed. I let the tears ran down my cheeks. It would be useless to hold them back because they made me feel better. It meant that I wasn't a bad person even though I hurt such a good guy like Caleb. I heard the front door close and I ran in the bathroom, not wanting to see anybody. I started the shower to cover the sound of my tears and I sat on the floor letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

Spencer's POV

Emily and I decided that we needed to go see if Hanna was okay. I still couldn't believe Hanna hadn't told my mom. She should have because now, god knows what A will do. Emily and I walked towards hers and Hanna's bedroom hoping that Hanna will be there. She wasn't in the room but we could hear the sound of the shower.

"We should lay here and wait for her to get out. I want to know what really happened with my mom..." I said as I sat on Emily's bed.

"Yes and I want to know how she... Wait, there's something wrong..." Emily said concerned.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her worryingly.

"She's not taking a shower..." Emily simply answered.

"Em, sweetheart the shower is on, what else could she be doing?" I asked her confused.

"I don't know but every single times Hanna takes a shower she plugs her IPod on the stereo we have in the bathroom and she sings loudly no matter how she feels because she said it helps her think clearly..." Emily said trying to remember the conversation she had with Hanna about it.

"Maybe we should go see if she's okay..." I suggested.

Emily got up from the bed and walked towards the door of the bathroom. She knocked and waited for Hanna to answer.

"I'm in the shower..." Hanna said.

"No you're not." Emily told her.

Hanna didn't answered but she shut the shower and opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. Emily hugged her and Hanna started crying.

"Hanna, what happened?" I asked as I got up and walked towards them, putting my hand on Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna pulled away from Emily and sat on her bed. We sat next to her and waited for her to tell us what happened.

"I broke up with Caleb..." Hanna said as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Why?" Emily asked surprised.

"Because I knew that it was the only way he would leave Rosewood and never come back..." Hanna said and started to cry again. "I couldn't take the risk of A hurting him..."

"Why didn't you tell my mom about Emily and I?" I asked her confused.

"Because... After what you had said in the barn I couldn't do anything that might get in the way of your relationship... And Emily and you are mean to be together and Caleb and I are not." Hanna said.

"You're meant to be with Caleb too. He's the only one who made you smile like you do when you're with him. He's the one for you Hanna and you know it as much as I do." Emily told her sweetly.

"He might be the one for me but he deserves way better than me." Hanna said looking at the ground.

"Hanna, look at me." I told her as she looked up to look at me. "He doesn't deserve better than you because you are awesome. Don't think the opposite. You're one of the smartest and strongest girls I know. You help everyone you can and you are always there for you friends... And... You're so pretty Hanna Marin, every guy would die to date you so don't dare say you're not good enough for Caleb." I said, not exactly sure of how the last part would be interpreted by the girls.

"Thank you Spencer" Hanna said as she hugged me.

When Hanna pulled back, she asked if we wanted to go downstairs and watched a movie. Hanna sat at one end of the couch and I sat at the other end. Emily but Hanna's favorite movie in the DVD player and sat between us. I took her hand and she rested her head on my shoulder. I saw that Hanna wasn't feeling good, she was probably thinking of Caleb. She was about to cry and I know Emily had see it.

"Just hold her hand." I whispered in Emily's hear.

Emily took Hanna's hand and Hanna smiled at her. I sight in relief as I saw that the tear in Hanna's eyes were no longer there. I kissed Emily on the temple and I looked back at the TV still shocked by Hanna's choice about not telling my mom.

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter didn't make you sad and I hope you liked it :) The title is from Fleetwood Mac's song.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Pretending

Once again, I need to apologize for my late update, but I got some things going on right now and I wasn't home for two weeks, so I couldn't update. I also want to apologize, because I won't be able to update again until at least a week and half... But I hope that you will love this chapter and that you will keep leave amazing reviews :)

Chapter 17: Pretending

Emily's POV

We all fell asleep during the movie and I was the first one to wake up. I woke the girls up and tell them that we should sleep in our bed because we had school the next day. We went upstairs and Spencer lay on my bed. I gave her a pajama and I took one. We all put our pajamas on and Spencer lay back on my bed again

"Can you sleep with me, please...?" Hanna asked shyly to Spencer and me.

"Of course" Spencer replied.

She got up and walked towards Hanna's bed. Hanna lay on the left side of her bed. Spencer told me to lie next to her as she turned the light off. Then she lay next to me on Hanna's bed. I put my head on Spencer's chest and wrapped my arm around her waist. Spencer wrapped her arms around my body and took Hanna's hand. I put my free hand on Hanna's arm. We all fell asleep like this.

...

"What happened with Hanna last night?" Aria asked me when Hanna and Spencer left for their classroom.

"When we came home, she had locked herself in the bathroom but eventually she came out and told us that she had broken up with Caleb..." I said.

"Oh..." Was all Aria said.

We sat down next to each other in our history class but stayed silent not knowing what to say about Hanna's decision. I wished she hadn't done that but she had so the only thing that was left to do was being there for her, no matter what she needed. I should stop thinking and listen to the teacher. I wasn't good at all at history so if there was a subject that I needed to focus on more than the others it was really that one. But since I'm not able to stop thinking I hopped my awesome girlfriend would help me later. I let my mind drift off again knowing that I wouldn't be able to focus on what the teacher was saying anyway. I jumped when I heard the bell rang. I got up and left the class. Aria followed me as I made my way towards my locker. I put my things in it and we walked towards her locker as she put her things away too. We went outside and saw that Spencer and Hanna were already sitting at our usual table. I walked behind Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed her shoulder and she smiled. She turned around and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I sat next to her and kept my arm around her waist and I looked towards our friends who smiled at us.

"So, did you have plans tonight?" Hanna asked us.

"No, not really" Spencer replied.

"Why don't you stay at my house so we can study for our chemistry exam of tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah sure" Aria said surprised that Hanna was thinking about studying.

I saw that Spencer was about to reply so I nudged her in the stomach.

"Be nice" I whispered in her hear.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Spencer told Hanna with a smile.

"Better" I whispered again in her ear.

She smiled at me and we turned our attention towards Aria and Hanna again. Spencer put her hand on my thigh. I took her hand and smiled at her. When the bell rang we all went to class.

...

"I don't get it!" I said exhausted from trying to understand.

We were all in Hanna's room, well our room, I was lying on my bed, Hanna and Aria were lying on Hanna's bed and Spencer was sitting at Hanna's desk.

"Come here, I'll explain to you." Spencer told me.

I got up and walked towards Spencer; she took my hand and made me sit on her lap. She explained to me what I didn't get and I went back to sit on my bed. Spencer looked at me with an adorable smile.

"Why don't you go sit with her Spence, anyway she's always sitting on your lap because she doesn't get anything in chemistry. Or because she wants to sit with you..." Hanna said with a smirk.

"She's sitting there because she likes better sitting at a desk when she's studying..." I said not looking up from my book to be sure that Spencer didn't see that I was blushing.

"Yep, wait, how do you know that Em?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Because I know you too well, when you're concentrated on something you stick out your tongue a little and you only do that when you're sitting at a desk." I said still not looking up.

"Em?" Spencer asked.

"What?" I asked finally looking up.

"Why are you blushing?" Spencer asked me.

"I'm not!" I said a little too sharply.

"Hanna was right wasn't she?" She asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah..." I whispered loud enough for them to hear me.

"I knew it!" Hanna screamed. "It is so easy to understand, I'm even able to understand."

We all laughed at Hanna's enthusiasm.

"Come here." Spencer told me sweetly.

I walked towards her and sat on her lap again but this time I hadn't to pretend I didn't understand something. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my hands on her hands.

...

Aria stayed until 10 o'clock but she had to go home. Spencer stayed because Hanna has asked her mom for her to stay until Wednesday. When we were all ready to go to bed, Hanna asked once again if we could sleep with her. We lay down in the same position than we had yesterday until Hanna started crying. I turned towards her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest, crying herself to sleep. Spencer got closer. She put her hand on my hip and I smiled. I asked her to get closer so my back was lying against her front. I felt her breath on my neck and I shivered.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too." Spencer answered me before she kissed my neck.

I smiled and we fell asleep like this.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know that it is still kinda sad for Hanna, but don't worry, it's not for long :) So what did you think? Do you have any favorite part, favorite character or favorite line? The title is from Glee.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: So Emotional

Okay, so actually, I have some time to update a new chapter before I leave, but I'm taking that time mostly so I can reply to someone who isn't brave enough to leave a review like that from an account and probably making sure that I can't reply to that person to clarify some things...

I know that I said that if you ever found any mistakes, that you could tell me, because obviously, I want to learn, and I'm not regretting that, but some people should learn that there are ways of saying things. And yeah, I get that some people are learning and that they should learn it the right way, but is there any place in my story where I say that there's no mistake? Because I would like to know so I can change it right now, but wait, no, there's not. And maybe that my chapter was boring but it needed to be done so I'm sorry but it might not be the last "boring" chapter so you can stop reading now, we'll both save time... But if you keep reading, next time, just tell me what you think is boring and I'll try to change it... And maybe my mistake was annoying, but I can most definitely say that it is nowhere near as annoying as reading a review like that... Because there's like two options, first one, you really don't have an account, which means that you don't write, so you don't know what you are talking about, because when you write a chapter at 3 am there might be mistakes. Or second one, you do write a story, but you don't log on your account, because if I read it, I would find mistakes too... So anyway!

Hope that you will love this chapter and that it won't be boring this time. Enjoy, because I don't know how long this story will go on!

Chapter 18: So emotional

Spencer's POV

I woke up when I heard the shower. Someone was wrapped in my arms but I could tell it wasn't Emily, it wasn't her smell. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Hanna. She had laid her head on my shoulder, she had wrapped her arm around my waist and her leg was resting on top of my legs. How did we ended in that position? Wait, where's Emily? Oh yeah, the shower. I turned my head and saw that it was only 6 o'clock. I knew that Hanna never got up until six thirty so I didn't move because I didn't want to wake her up. Fifteen minutes later, Emily came out of the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Hi babe" She whispered.

"Hi sweetheart" I answered.

Hanna started to stir and I saw Emily smiling.

"You're so cute" Emily said with an adorable smile.

"Maybe but I wish it was you..." I said.

"I know babe, but she needs you more than I do." Emily replied.

"I know" I said.

Emily sat on the bed next to me and took my hand.

"Since when have you been awake?" Emily asked me.

"About 20 minutes ago."

"And you stayed in that position the whole time?" Emily asked me surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake Hanna."

"You're so sweet." Emily told me with a small smile. "My girlfriend is the best."

"Hi girls" Hanna said I she woke up.

"Hi Hanna" Emily and I answered at the same time.

"Sorry" Hanna said as she moved her leg away.

"Is Hanna Marin blushing?!" I asked her teasingly.

"No I'm not." Hanna replied.

"Sorry Han but you totally are." Emily added.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower." Hanna said as she got up.

"Yeah a cold one" I said with a smirk.

Hanna rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom without saying anything.

"Do you always have to tease her like that?" Emily asked me.

"We are just teasing each other, that's how our friendship works Em." I told her.

"I know." Emily said as she lay down next to me.

"I love you" I whispered in her hear.

"I love you" Emily said before she kissed me.

I moved so my body was laying half on her. She put her hands around my neck to pull me closer and I put my hands on her hips. The kiss became more and more heated and Emily pulled back.

"We need to get ready for school." She told me with an apologetic smile.

"C'mon Em, you can't stop now and told me to get up, it's so not fair." I told her.

"Spence, we can't do that now..." Emily whispered in my ear.

"But Em... I'm so turned on right now..." I said more loudly than I expected.

Emily moved from under me and she stood up.

"Sorry Spence..." She said.

"Cold shower Spence...?" Hanna asked teasingly as she got out of the bathroom.

"I guess so." I said as I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

I heard Hanna laugh when I closed the door. I started the shower and got under it after I had undressed myself. It was really cold but it was exactly what I needed. I wasn't mad at Emily, I was mad at myself because I wasn't able to control myself like she did. I turned off the shower a couple of minutes later and I wrapped myself in a towel. I realized that I hadn't brought clothes with me. I opened the door of the bathroom and walked back in the room. Hanna wasn't there and Emily was brushing her hair.

"You can take everything you want from my closet." Emily told me.

She kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"Come downstairs when you're ready." I heard her say as she walked down the stairs.

I got dressed and walked downstairs where Emily and Hanna were sitting at the table. There was a bowl in front of Emily and one in front of an empty chair.

"Still not eating Hanna?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Em isn't either when you're not here." Hanna said. "Ouch! That hurts"

Emily gave her a death glare.

"Em..." I began.

"Look Spence, I tried to eat every morning but I'm not hungry in the morning..." Emily told me.

"Em, you don't even eat at lunch time..." I said.

"Spence, please... Not again." Emily said.

"Fine" I replied.

"I see that Emily is also able to make you do everything..." Hanna stated.

"Hanna, please not this morning." I said.

"Oh right, sexually frustrated..." Hanna said in a small tone like she was speaking to herself.

"Hanna!" Emily said.

"Never mind Em" I said.

Emily leaned closer to me and whispered a small "sorry" in my ear.

"We should go if we don't want to be late..." I said.

"But you haven't eaten babe." Emily said.

"It's okay; I'll just grab something at school." I replied.

"Okay, let's go then." Hanna said.

We got in Emily's car and she drove towards school. I had first period with Emily. Aria and Hanna were in another class.

Aria's POV

"Are you feeling better?" I asked Hanna as we waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Not really but Emily and Spencer help a lot though. The only fact of not sleeping alone is kind of helping." Hanna answered.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You kinda already did, but anyway, go ahead." She told me.

"I know that you didn't want to be the one to break Spencer and Emily's relationship but why did you broke up with Caleb... I mean, I know you love him like crazy and we both know that Spencer and Emily are stronger than that, so why did you break up with him...?" I asked.

I saw that Hanna's eyes filled with tears and I regretted asking that.

"Because he deserves much better than me." Hanna said before she got up and ran out of the class.

"Hanna, wait!" I screamed as I got up too and looked at the teacher apologetically. "Sorry"

I ran after her but I didn't see her. I took my phone and texted Emily and Spencer a simple "SOS".

* * *

><p>So I know that the drama is still not over and I know that some people find it boring but it has to be done... Sorry. The title is also from glee<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Land Of Confusion

I have to say that I am really sorry that it took me so long to finally update but my life is kinda messed up right now and so much happened in the last tree months or so... Also, my computer broke and it took me some times to finally be able to get all my files back and to buy a new computer so I'm really sorry. Hope you will enjoy though and that the wait would have been worth it though...

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Land of confusion<span>

Hanna's POV

I ran away from the classroom, hoping that by doing that I could ran away from my life. I wish I could put my life on hold. I didn't understand how things got messed up like that... I wished I could go back. What Aria had said was right; Emily and Spencer were strong enough to go through whatever people would throw their way. And Caleb and I, well, we weren't that strong. Stop it Hanna! Remember why you did it in the first place. Caleb deserved so much better than you! Keep that in mind and stay strong for god's sake. I hadn't realize I was still running. I stopped to see where I was and I froze as I realized where I was. I was standing where it all began. How could I have been so stupid? I dropped on my knees and started to cry.

Emily's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it subtly, knowing that it must be important since no one calls or texts me when I'm in class. My eyes widen when I saw the sign we used when we were in trouble. I looked around the class and saw that Spencer has gotten the same text I did.

"Sorry we need to go, family urgency." Spencer said as we both took our things and left the classroom.

I took my phone out of my pocket again and texted Aria.

"_What's going on?! Where are you?!"_

"**Bathroom, 1st floor, looking for Hanna!" **

"She's in the bathroom; she said she is looking for Hanna..." I said as I started walking towards the first floor's bathroom.

As we walked through the door, we bumped into Aria.

"What's going on?!" Spencer asked before I had the chance to ask.

"It's Hanna, she ran out of class and I can't find her...! I made her run! It's my fault!" Aria said, trying to hold back tears.

"Tell us what happened so we can help you." I told her calmly.

"I asked her why she had broke up with Caleb since you were definitely not the reason because we all knew you are stronger than that and then she said that she broke up with him because he deserved better than her and she ran away..." Aria rambled.

"Oh my god... We need to find her." I said mostly to myself.

Spencer took her phone out of her pocket and texted Hanna

"_Hanna, where are you?" _

There's no answer. I took my phone out too.

"_Hanna, please... We want to help you."_

Hanna didn't answer to me either.

"Okay, we can't wait for her to text back." Spencer stated. "Emily, look at your house, she might have gone there. Aria, try to call Caleb; maybe she went to see him. I'm gonna go see at Snooker's, I remember her telling me she liked to go there to get drunk when she felt like she didn't have any control on her life..." Spencer says.

"How could you be so calm...?" Aria asked.

"We don't have time for that. Let's go! If anyone finds out something, send a text. And whatever happens, we meet at my house in an hour." Spencer said as we walked towards the parking lot.

Spencer's POV

Emily and Aria went to Hanna's house in Emily's car and I drove towards Snooker's with my car. I didn't even know how I kept my cool but I did because I had to. Emily and Aria were already frantic and they needed someone to tell them what to do. I parked my car in the parking lot of the bar and went in. I used the fake ID Alison gave me. I looked around the room but Hanna wasn't there so I walked towards the bar. I took my phone out and found a picture of Hanna.

"Sorry, have you seen this girl today?" I asked the bartender as I show him the picture.

"No sorry, I think she came like two days ago but not today." He told me before he took an order from a customer who just walked in but was already drunk.

"Who... Who are you... looking for..?" He asked me in a drunken state.

I hesitated a couple of seconds but then I realized, I had nothing to loose.

"Her." I told him as I showed him the picture.

"Hanna? Hanna Marin?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you know her?" I asked surprised.

"Hum... I saw her picture... In the news... paper..." He obviously lied.

"Hum... Okay. But have you seen her?" I asked again.

"No... But she's probably... In the... Parking... kiss... Never mind." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Nothing" He replied as he looked away.

"No, please talk, I need to know." I said desperately.

"Would you sleep with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Gross." I said as I got out of the bar.

I took my phone out and texted Aria and Emily.

"_I'm coming to Hanna's house. I may have something but it is really vague. Be there in ten."_

"**Okay" **Aria texted back.

I drove towards Hanna's house. I arrived five minutes later and went in. Aria and Emily were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What have you found?" They asked in the same time.

"Not much but in the bar I talked with a guy who obviously knows Hanna. He said that he saw her picture in the news paper but I knew he was lying. And when I asked him if he has seen her, he said no and I quote: No but she's probably in the parking, kiss. Never mind." I said.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked confused.

"It means that we have to figure out in which parking lot she can be, babe" I said.

"It had to be somewhere where there are not a lot of people..." Aria stated.

"Yeah, because of the kissing part." Emily added.

"And where all the drunken people go because of the guy who have supposedly saw her..." I had.

"Camp Rosewood Parking Lot" We all said in the same time.

"Let's go, I'm driving." I said knowing that the other girls were too shocked to drive.

* * *

><p>So I know that it isn't what you expected but I swear that the drama is almost over so I hope that you liked the chapter anyway and that you'll review :) The title is from Genesis' song.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Dirty Little Secret

So since I want to make up for all the times I didn't update, here is another chapter, hope you'll enjoy and review :)

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Dirty Little Secret<span>

Hanna's POV

I was still kneeling on the ground when I heard people calling my name. Emily, Aria and Spencer knelled down next to me.

"Hanna, Hanna, are you okay?" Aria asked me worried.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to answer.

"Hanna, you're shaking, we need to get you home. Can you stand up and walk to the car?" Spencer asked me.

I only nodded my head and Emily and Spencer helped me got up. They hold me by the waist as we walked towards Spencer's car. When we reached the car, Spencer took off her sweater and gave it to me. She sat down in the driver seat and Aria sat down on the passenger seat. Emily and I sat down in the back seat as soon as I put Spencer's sweater on. Spencer started the car and Emily wrapped her arms around me trying to warm me up. Spencer pulled up in her driveway and we got out of the car. We went in Spencer's room and we all sat on the bed.

"Hanna, what's going on?" Spencer asked breaking the silence.

I started crying and Emily hugged me again. I cried harder, letting the pressure of these past days finally out.

"Everything's going to be okay." Emily whispered in my ear.

"No it's not" I said for the first time since the girls had found me.

"Why's that?" Spencer asked.

"Because I screw everything up Spencer!" I snapped.

"Caleb loves you Hanna, just talk to him." Aria told me.

"I can't" I whispered.

"Hanna, what really happened?" Emily asked me with the look she has when she knows I'm hiding something.

"I... I can't, Caleb deserves better than me." I simply answered.

"That's not true. He won't find a better girl than you Hanna Marin." Spencer said.

"He will, and hopefully this girl won't kiss someone else..." I whispered and only Emily heard it.

"What?!" She asked surprised.

"I... I didn't mean to." I replied.

"You didn't mean to do what?" Aria asked.

"I kissed another boy..." I said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Sean kissed me" I said.

"He kissed you or you kissed him?" Spencer asked.

"He kissed me" I answered.

"How did it happen?" Emily asked.

"He asked me to meet him in the parking lot so I did. We talked for a while and then suddenly he kissed me but I didn't pull back at first..." I said.

"Do you still love him?" Aria asked me.

"No" I answered.

"Look Hanna, you made a mistake. If Caleb really loves you like I think he does, he'll forgive you." Spencer said.

"So you think I should talk to him?" I asked.

"Definitely, he deserves the truth and the rest is up to him." Emily said.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Now I want to go to bed." I said.

"Fine" Aria said.

"You two take the bed and Emily and I will take the floor." Spencer said.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Yes" Emily answered for Spencer and her.

"Okay" Aria and I said in the same time.

Emily's POV

Aria and Hanna both jumped under the cover.

"Do you need something to sleep in baby?" Spencer asked me.

"Yes, please" I answered.

Spencer hanged me one of her field hockey shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Thanks babe" I said.

Spencer took some clothes to sleep in too and we both got dressed.

"Spence, you're worst than a boy." Hanna said.

"What did I do this time?" Spencer asked.

"Admit that it is one of your fantasies to see Emily wearing your loose hockey shirt." Hanna teased.

Spencer remained silent as she blushed.

"Let's go to bed girls." Aria said.

"Good idea." I said.

Spencer and I lied on the floor. Spencer took a blanket from her bed and put it on us. I put my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Night" We all said in the same time.

Spencer leaned in and kissed me goodnight.

"Just remember that we're sleeping next to you girls" Hanna said.

"Shut up Hanna" Spencer said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you" She whispered as well.

"And by the way, it was one of my fantasies to sleep in one of your loose hockey shirt." I whispered in her ear.

I heard Spencer gulped and she hugged me tighter. She kissed me and slid her hands under my shirt.

"Spence, we can't" I whispered as I put my hands on her hands.

"I know, but can we sleep like this?" She asked me.

"Sure honey" I said as I let go of her hands.

I put my head back on her shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist again. She slid her hands up and down my abdomen.

"Night baby" She whispered in my ear as I fell asleep.

...

Hanna's POV

"Can you meet me at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" He answered before we both hang up.

"So, is he coming?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"We'll leave you two alone then but called if anything goes wrong." Emily said.

"Yeah" I said again.

I got out of Spencer's car and went in my house. Caleb arrived ten minutes later and he knocked on the door. I opened the door to him and we went in my room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Caleb asked me referring to the fact that I left him.

"No, it's me" I said.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"You deserves better than me Caleb." I said.

"What are you talking about Hanna? There's not a day I spend without asking myself what a girl like you is doing with a boy like me. I could never find a better girl than you Hanna. You're the only one that I want." Caleb started to say.

"Caleb, stop" I said.

He stopped talking and looked at me with a confused look.

"Sean kissed me..." I said.

"What?!" Caleb said as he got up.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that it is still drama but I wrote it this way the first time and I feel like it would be too much trouble to rewrite it completely so I'm trying to update as fast as I can so the drama will be over soon... Again I'm sorry and leave reviews please, at least to let me know that you are still reading... The title is from All American Rejects' song.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: Unforgivable

I know that it is still drama and I'm sorry but I hope you'll like it anyway :)

Story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Unforgivable<span>

Caleb's POV

"Caleb, I'm sorry." Hanna said.

"I don't care if you're sorry." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"You cheated on me Hanna. I trusted you and you kissed your ex-boyfriend. How am I supposed to feel?" I said.

"I didn't mean to. He kissed me." Hanna told me.

"Did you let him?" I asked her afraid of the answer.

"Caleb, you're the one that I love..." Hanna said, avoiding the question.

"Hanna, answer to the freaking question! Did you let him?!" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes... But it was only a mistake; he took me by surp..." Hanna said.

"Stop that Hanna!" I said. "You didn't pull that fucking bastard away! How could you do that to me?" I screamed.

"Caleb I'm sorry!" Hanna said as she started crying.

"I'm gonna go now and I don't even want to see you or him or anyone of this stupid town for that matter." I said as I walked towards her bedroom door. "I'm going back to California tomorrow; my mom's waiting for me."

"Caleb, wait! Please don't go! I need you!" Hanna begged.

"You should've thought of this before Sean shoved his tongue down your throat." I said sharply.

I left Hanna's house and went to Lucas' house to pack the rest of my things. How could she do that to me?! I could have given her the moon on a silver platter if she had asked me. When my things were all packed I left Lucas house and went for a walk. I walked for an hour, still unable to get the image of Sean's lips on the girl of my dream out of my mind. I started walking faster. I turned in an alley and I was face to face with Sean. He tried to walk pass me but I got in his way.

"What's wrong with you dude?" Sean asked me.

I pushed him against a wall and I kept him in place.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with me?! How could you even asked that, you freaking idiot!" I screamed.

"Dude, relax. I don't even know what you're talking about." Sean said trying to get away from me.

"You kissed my girl!" I said.

"I'm sorry man, I thought that she wanted us to get back together." Sean said apparently confused.

I pushed him back against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sean asked.

"You had your chance with her now back off, she's mine!" I told him.

"I'll back off if she tells me that it is what she wants." Sean said as he got closer to me.

"I won't tell you twice, back off." I said as I punched him.

He fell to the ground.

"Stay away from her." I told him before I turned around to walk away.

Sean apparently got up as I was turning away because the next thing I knew, he was on top of me, punching me. When I saw that I wasn't hitting back, he got up.

"I won't stay away, we were perfect together. You can't change our future so if I was you, I'd disappear before being humiliated." He said before he left.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have told her that I forgave her because I love her. Now this bastard will break her heart again. She didn't need that. She had suffer enough and mostly because of me.

Emily's POV

After we drove Hanna home, we drove Aria home too and Spencer and I went back to her house. Her parents and Melissa weren't there so we went up to her room. As soon as we reached her room, she closed the door and pushed me against it. She started kissing me. I kissed back and I felt her tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed our tongues to meet. I guided Spencer towards her bed. When her legs touched the bed, she sat and I straddled her thighs. We kept kissing as we lay on her bed. Spencer turned us over so she was on top. She pulled back to get rid of her t-shirt. I kissed her again and she slipped her hands under my shirt. We pulled back again so she could take my shirt off but I stopped her.

"I'm really sorry Spence, but I don't think that I'm ready for that yet and with everything that is happening with Hanna right now, I don't feel like it is the riht time..." I told her as I sat up.

"No, don't be sorry, you are totally right, but I didn't plan on doing it now Em... I was just enjoying kissing you..." She said as she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Spence, I shouldn't have assumed that..." I said as I saw her looked for her shirt.

"It's okay Em." She said as she was about to put her shirt on.

"Well, maybe we can keep doing what we were doing before I messed it up and preferably shirts off..." I said unsure.

"I could never disagree with you and that" She said as she laughed and leaned in.

We were almost kissing when my phone rang.

"Are you gonna answer?" Spencer asked me.

"I have to, it's Hanna." I said, recognizing the ring tone. "Where's my phone?"

We both got up and looked for my phone. Spencer found it and answered.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Give us five minutes and we'll be there Han."

Spencer hanged up the phone and put on her shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked her as I got up.

"Caleb left her. Well, more like they didn't get back together." Spencer said as she looked for her car key.

When we arrived at Hanna's house we went in and found Hanna and Aria sitting on the couch in the living room. Aria's arms were wrapped around Hanna as she tried to calm her down. Spencer and I hugged her too and Hanna started to cry even more. We stayed like this knowing that she needed to cry.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it is getting boring and I find so myself but if I'm right, the drama stops in next chapter so just keep reading please :) The title is from Christina Grimmie's song.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Never too late

So I hope that the drama was somewhat worth it... Thanks for sticking up with me :P

The story is all mine but the characters are not however.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: Never Give Up<span>

Spencer's POV

We stayed at Hanna's house for the night since she wasn't feeling good. We started a movie but no one really watched it. Hanna was wrapped in Emily's arms and was still sobbing. Aria and I looked in her direction every thirty seconds to see if she needed anything. Hanna started to cry louder and Emily hugged her tighter. I know it's not the time but I have to say Emily is really cute right now. Aria moved closer to Hanna and slid her hands up and down Hanna's back. I looked at them and I felt helpless. Emily looked up and I saw tears falling down her cheeks silently. It broke my heart. I moved to be sitting next to Emily and I took her hand so she knew I was there for her. I know what to do!

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up.

The girls only nodded their heads and I went outside. I took my phone and looked for Caleb's number.

"_She needs you Caleb. And so do you." _

I pressed sent and waited for an answer.

"**I know but I messed up."**

"_It's not too late. She's broken but she still loves you."_

"**How can I make things right?" **

"_Where are you?" _

"**I'm not quite sure, in an alley near school but I don't get why it's important..."**

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and went inside. Hanna was still in Emily's arms but she was fast asleep.

"What's going on?" Emily asked me whispering.

"I texted Caleb, I'm gonna go meet him and hopefully I'll bring him here so they could talk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked me.

I looked at Hanna.

"Hanna needs you more than I do." I kissed Emily's forehead and I left Hanna's house without a sound.

I hope Caleb will want to talk to her and make things right. I drove towards school and saw him sitting on a bench. I parked my car in front of the bench. I got out and sat down. Caleb turned to look at me and I saw that he had blood on his shirt and that his shirt was tear up.

"Oh my god Caleb, what happened to you?"

"I had a fight with Sean..." He admitted. "I need her Spencer. I'm lost without her."

"I can drive you to her house."

"Yeah right and what am I gonna tell her?"

"Exactly what you just told me." I said.

"I don't know if I can."

"Look Caleb it's not too late but it will be if you wait too long. Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do, I love her even more than I love myself..."

"Then why are you still unsure?"

"Because I'm not good with apologies and true feelings."

"Maybe but she loves you. She cried herself to sleep Caleb. I think that she wouldn't even care if you said that she's ugly as long as you hold her in your arms."

"She's that broken?"

"Yes. Now get your ass in my car and go get your girl."

"I don't even know if I could be able to trust her again Spencer..."

"Don't you think that it is something you could work on and plus it's not like she slept with him, she pushed him away because she loves you Caleb."

"You're right, I need to talk to her."

We got up and climbed in my car. I drove him to Hanna's and went in first. When I walked into the living room I saw that Hanna was now laying on the couch, fast asleep, her head resting on Emily's lap. Emily was holding Hanna's hand. Their intertwined hands were on Hanna's belly. In other circumstances I would've been jealous that someone else was resting their head on my girlfriend's lap but this time it's different. Aria was sitting on the floor in front of Hanna's head and she was running her fingers in Hanna's hair. Aria and Emily looked up when they heard me. They looked at me with expectant eyes. I walked towards them and they smile when they saw Caleb. Aria got up and went in the kitchen. I knelled down where Aria was sitting.

"Hanna, wake up." I said sweetly.

She stirred a little but she didn't wake up.

"Hanna, honey, Caleb's here." I tried again.

When she heard Caleb's name a single tear ran down her cheek. Even in her sleep she missed him. I stopped the tear with my thumb but she woke up as soon as my thumb touched her cheek. She looked lost and it killed me. She looked up and saw Caleb. Her face light up at first and then there was confusion writing all over it. She sat and Emily and I got up. We kissed her forehead and told her we would be in the kitchen. I patted Caleb's back when I walked next to him and I took Emily's hand. We went in the kitchen and saw that Aria was asleep. Her head was resting on the table. Emily sat on the kitchen island and I stood between her legs.

"Rough night" Emily stated.

"You were awesome tonight, you know that?" I asked.

"And how's that, you're the one who brought Caleb here?"

"Maybe, but you stayed with Hanna and you're an awesome best friend." I told her.

"We're a pretty good team." Emily stated.

"That we are sweetheart."

Emily leaned in and kissed me. I opened my mouth and let our tongues played together. Emily broke the kiss a little bit later.

"We should really go to bed." She said.

"You're right. We'll go see if Hanna is alright and then we'll bring Aria home and we'll get you to sleep." I said.

"Fine" Emily said as she got off of the counter.

We walked in the living room and saw that Hanna was sleeping wrapped in Caleb's arms. I guess she'll be alright.

"Is it okay if we go home?" I asked whispering.

"Yeah, we'll be just fine. Thanks girls." Caleb said as he smiled.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"For taking care of her."

"No problem but I don't even want to see her like this again or you'll..." I said.

"It's okay Spencer, it won't happen again." He said.

"Goodnight" Emily said.

"Night' lovebirds" Caleb answered.

We went back in the kitchen. Aria was still asleep. Emily woke her up and we helped her walked to my car. We helped her lay down on the backseat and I drove her to her house. I helped her to her room while Emily waited for me in the car. When Aria was safe under her blankets I went back to my car.

"Do you want to sleep at my house?" I asked her.

"Of course honey"

She took my hand and I drove towards my house. We went in and we went straight to my room. I gave her my hockey shirt that she had sleep in yesterday but this time I didn't gave her pants to wear with it.

"Hanna was right, you're worst than a boy." Emily teased.

"You prefer wearing pants too?" I asked innocently.

"No, not if you're not wearing any either."

I smiled at her and I took off my pants. I took my shirt off too and I replaced it with a short t-shirt that didn't cover my panties.

"Is it okay like this?" I asked with a smirk.

"Perfect" Emily said as she put her shirt on too.

We climbed in bed and she put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Well it was rough but in the end everything went back to normal. Aria is alone in her bed probably dreaming of Fitz, Hanna is back with Caleb and I'm in bed with my girl." I said. "Sweet dreams baby. I love you."

"Love you too." Emily mumbled before she fell asleep.

I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

><p>So the drama is finally over :) Review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you would want to read next :) The title is a song from Three Days Grace<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: Don't tease me

Hey :) Here's another update. :) I wrote this chapter a couple days ago but I didn't post it because I was waiting to see if anyone had anything to suggest based on the last chapter and based on the additional followers that I had, I guess that it is all good :) So here it is, enjoy :)

Chapter 23: Don't tease me

Emily's POV

As soon as I opened my eyes a sentence started to play nonstop in my head. _I'm in bed with my girl. _I was so happy that Spencer called me her girl but with everything that happened yesterday I couldn't stay awake to show her how much it meant to me. My head was still resting on her shoulder. I started to slide my hands on her stomach. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked in a small voice.

I looked at the alarm clock.

"4"

"How come you're not sleeping? Are you alright?" Spencer asked me worried.

"Yeah, I don't know why I woke up but I can't get back to sleep." I said.

"Why?"

I moved so my lips were close to her ear.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you" I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"You are so sweet Em. I love you" Spencer said as she hugged me closer.

"I love you too" I said as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Is there any particular reason that you can't fall back asleep?" Spencer asked me.

"Well... I'm not quite certain..."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know..." I said as I sat up.

"What is it?" Spencer said as she sat up next to me.

"I'm thinking about what happened yesterday, before Hanna called..."

"Is it a bad or a good thing?" Spencer asked me uncertain.

"I don't know... I mean, it isn't bad but I don't know if it's good either... Well, it can't be that good but it's not bad at all so I guess that it means that it's good..."

"Emily, stop, just tell me what's on your mind, you know I don't judge and I'll always be there for you. I love you."

"I know, I'm sorry and I love you. It's just that yesterday, I told you that I wasn't ready but if I remember correctly you only said that it wasn't what you were planing to do but you never said that it was because you weren't ready either... And I'm kinda just wondering if it means that you are but I couldn't bring myself to ask... It didn't seem like something that I could just ask out of nowhere..."

"It's okay Em, I want us to be able to talk about everything. While on the subject, I honestly don't know..." Spencer said blushing a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to, that's is not even an issue, but I don't know if I'm ready yet. I mean, I know nothing about it and I'm afraid of how it is going to happen and I feel like it's the one thing I won't be good at and..."

"Babe, stop... You are the one rambling now... But I'm glad that you told me though. I'm not ready for the same reason but I feel like our relationship is so new that it is normal. I mean, yeah we've been friends for years but we just acted on our feelings like a week and a half ago so I think that we should wait but I know that we'll know when the time is right."

"Yeah, you are right. Maybe we should go back to sleep..." Spencer suggested.

"Definitely, so tired." I said as we laid back down, my head on Spencer's shoulder and her arms wrapped around me.

"Wait, does all this mean you didn't have sex with Maya and/or Samara?" Spencer asked out of nowhere.

I got up fast to look at her but apparently I didn't quite think of how close to her face I was and the top of my head kinda made contact with her chin.

"Ouch... What the fu... Sorry." Spencer said as she sat up too, holding her chin.

"Spence, I'm so sorry. I was just surprised and I moved too fast. I'm so sorry babe." I said as I tried to see if she was okay.

"It's alright baby, it just hurt a little, I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just lay back down, now would you?"

We laid back down and I wrapped myself in her arms again.

"Can I ask the question again or it will hurt too much?" Spencer asked laughing it off.

"No, I think it's safe now. But seriously, what made you think that I slept with either of them?"

"I don't know, I just assumed..." Spencer said embarrassed.

"Then we should both stop assuming." I said with a laugh.

"Definitely"

"Hey Spence...?"

"Yeah baby"

"Do you think that we could maybe... I don't know loose the shirt and... Never mind."

"No, Em, what do you want?"

"I'd love to feel your skin against mine..."I said embarrassed.

"Yeah sure" Spencer said as she sat up and took her shirt off, which let her in only her panties.

She is just breathtakingly beautiful.

"I believe that it is your turn now" Spencer said as she laid back down.

I sat up and took my shirt off, leaving just just as much undress. I laid back down and snuggled up in her arms. We felt into a comfortable silence and eventually we both drifted off to sleep.

Hanna's POV

I couldn't believe it. Caleb and I were back together. He left my house after telling me how Spencer convinced him to talk to me. I needed to thank her. I drove towards her house. The door wasn't locked so I went in and walked towards her room. I opened the door and saw that Spencer was still in bed. Her head was hid under a pillow. I ran towards the bed and jumped on her. She jumped instantly and screamed. I saw that she wasn't wearing any shirt, or bra for that matter and I fell on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Spence." I said as I throw her a shirt that I found on the floor.

I turned around to give her some privacy when Emily came out of the bathroom wearing only Spencer's hockey shirt and her panties.

"What's wrong babe?" Emily asked not noticing me.

"Hi Emily" I said not looking at her.

"Oh God" Emily said as she put on the first pair of pants that she could find.

"I guess I don't need to ask you what you've been up to last night..." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Ha ha so funny Hanna." Spencer said sarcastically. "You should've knocked."

"I know, but I really needed to tell you something." I said.

Emily sat on the bed next to Spencer.

"And what's that?" Spencer asked.

"Thank you" I said as I hugged her.

"You should thank Emily and Aria. They're the one who stayed by your side." I told her.

"Thanks Em" I said as I hugged her as well.

"Well I guess I should better get going..." I said as I got up.

"No, you don't have to leave." Emily told me with a smile.

Spencer looked at her with pleading eyes but Emily didn't change her mind.

"Okay, well I'm staying then." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Spencer, I know you want me to stay too." I said teasingly.

"Oh yeah sure Han, I'd rather spend time with an annoying friend than cuddled up with my hot girlfriend." Spencer said.

Emily blushed a little and hit Spencer.

"Ouch... That hurts!" Spencer said.

"Yeah well you deserved it. But thanks for the compliment by the way." Emily said.

She got up, winked at Spencer and went in the bathroom. Spencer lay back down on her bed.

"God I hate you." She said with a small smile.

"I love you too Spence." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, then why are you making my life miserable?" Spencer asked me with a smile.

"God Spence, what's on your face?" I asked her noticing what looked like a bruise on her chin.

"What? Where?" She asked me confused.

I leaned closer to look at it.

"Right there" I said as I poked her chin.

"Ouch, what the fuck Han" Spencer said as she leaned away.

"That rough?" I said with a smirk.

"What are you even talking about this time?" Spencer asked me annoyed.

"Sex, what else?" I said as I laughed.

"Look we didn't even actually did it yet, like not at all." Spencer said.

"What? But you were naked..."

"Half-naked"

"So...?"

"So we didn't do anything, it just happened that Emily likes better skin contact."

"Yeah right and you were both naked, and nothing happen." I said still smirking.

"Half-naked and no, nothing happened." Spencer said seriously.

"Well, that's boring."

"Gee, thanks Hanna."

"Oh, but it's my pleasure Spencer."

* * *

><p>So, do you like the way Spencer and Hanna are together or is there something you would change. Don't forget, reviews make my day ;) This tittle is from Sean Paul's song.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24: Girl just want to have fun

So I wanted to give you all another chapter to read but I don't know when I'll be able to update again since I'm really sick right now... :( Hope you'll enjoy this one :)

Chapter 24: Girl just want to have fun

Spencer's POV

Emily, Hanna and I were laying on my bed watching a movie. Hanna was laying between Emily and me. She decided to be a total jerk and not let me cuddle with Emily. Emily got up and went to the bathroom. I took the opportunity to tickle Hanna. She moved away and fell on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurts Spence. Why would you do that?" Hanna asked me.

"Because you got between Emily and me."

Hanna got up and jumped on me, pinning me on the bed. She started tickling me.

"Hanna, stop it!" I said.

She didn't stop, so I tried to push her away but it didn't work.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"No, not until you say I'm the prettiest and the smartest girl you've ever met." Hanna told me with a smirk.

"I can't" I said.

"And why's that?"

"Because... I'm dating... The most breathtakingly beautiful... smartest... funniest, nicest girl... in the world." I said between laughs.

"Okay, that was lame but freaking cute at the same time." Hanna said.

She kept tickling me though and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Not fair!" She screamed as she was forced to lay down next to me by Emily tickling her.

"Thanks baby" I said as Emily stopped tickling Hanna.

We all lay down to finish the movie but this time, I was the one in the middle. I put my arm around Emily's wait and pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and we both smiled.

"You're just so cute." Hanna said with a gentle smile.

"Don't be jealous Han, come here." I teased.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and she moved away.

"I'm not as easy as Em." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Hey, not fair" Emily said faking being hurt.

...

Emily's POV

"So finally what are we taking?" I asked them annoyed.

We've, no, they've been arguing for twenty minutes about what kind of pizza we'll take.

"Cheese" Hanna said.

"Cheese and mushrooms." Spencer replied.

"You know what, I have an idea." I said as I took my phone out.

"Hey Aria... It's Emily"

"Hi Em, what's up?"

"Do you want to come over at Spencer's?"

"Of course"

"Can you stop by a restaurant and order a pizza half cheese and half cheese and mushrooms?" I asked her knowing she prefers cheese and I prefer mushrooms.

"Yeah, of course. See you soon." Aria said as she hung up.

"Aria's coming, she's gonna bring pizza." I said as I took Spencer's hand.

"Thanks for taking care of it Em." Spencer told me sweetly.

"What's on TV?" Hanna asked out of nowhere.

"You're a big girl, you can see for yourself." Spencer told her.

"Alright, you don't have to bite. Keep that for Emily" Hanna said with a smirk.

"Really Han?" Spencer asked annoyed with our blonde friend.

"What, I was only kidding... Unless it is true..." Hanna replied.

"Oh god... Hanna, please, just shut up." I said blushing.

Hanna started to zap from channel to channel until she found something she liked.

"That's a good show!" I said.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Rizzoli & Isles" Aria said as she walked through the door.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know that show?" Spencer asked with a pout.

"Yeah" Hanna answered "You are such a nerd. That's like one of the best shows ever"

"Not funny, at least I'm not dumb." Spencer said.

"Yeah right, like I'm offended, but maybe your girlfriend is, it is her favorite show after all." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Shit, I'm sorry Em; I didn't mean it like that. Aria either. I was only talking about Hanna." Spencer replied as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I know a lot of things!" Hanna replied.

"Yeah, but you don't know anything important." Spencer answered back.

"Yes I do, but I'm glad I'm not scary like you." Hanna said with a smirk.

"I'm not scary!" Spencer said.

Nobody answered.

"Aria?" Spencer asked.

"Well, you kinda are." Aria answered timidly.

"Emily?" Spencer asked me hopefully.

"Maybe just a little Spence..." I told her.

Hanna burst out laughing.

"Sorry, babe" I told Spencer as I kissed her on the cheek.

"No I'm mad." Spencer answered as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby" I told her again, this time trying to kiss her on the lips.

She looked away.

"Spencer, c'mon love, you can't be mad at me. I love you." I tried to kiss her again but she didn't kiss back.

"You remember what we talked about last night and how we fell asleep, well it can never happen again if you are mad at me and won't talk to me." I told her.

Spencer kissed me eagerly and between two kisses she mumbled: "I was never really mad". Hanna burst out laughing again knowing exactly why Spencer suddenly forgave me.

"I don't get it..." Aria said as Spencer and I pulled apart.

Before Spencer and I even had time to answer, Hanna started talking.

"They slept naked, sorry half-naked yesterday, all cuddled up together, because apparently Emily likes skin contact better." Hanna said with a smirk.

"And how would you know that?" Aria asked.

"I walked in on a very half-naked Spencer and Emily this morning." Hanna said.

"I think I didn't want to know..." Aria said and I blushed instantly.

"So are we eating?" Spencer asked.

"That's right Spence, avoid the subject now that I know you told Hanna everything." I said instantly.

"First I didn't tell her everything and second, are you mad?" Spencer asked me confused.

"No, I'm not but I'd rather not have to be embarrassed of the time I spend alone with my girlfriend."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Em, it's Hanna who needs to learn to shut her mouth." Aria said glaring at Hanna.

"Can we eat now?" Hanna asked definitely avoiding the conversation.

"Yeah sure" I said still a little uncomfortable about the whole conversation.

We all sat around the coffee table. Spencer and I took a slice of mushrooms pizza and Hanna and Aria took a slice of cheese pizza. Aria and Spencer ate their slices but Hanna and I ate only half of it.

"Is something wrong baby?" Spencer asked me.

"No, I'm just not really hungry. Maybe we could watch a movie." I suggested.

"Yeah sure. Are you done eating?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Can I have the rest of your slice?"

"Here honey" I said as I hand her my slice.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Raise your voice" Aria answered.

"LOL" Hanna said as well.

"Imagine Me & You" Spencer said.

"Okay..." I answered.

"What do you want to watch?" Spencer asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll take the four choices and pick one." Spencer said.

"What about Poseidon...?" I answered.

"Who's picking?" Hanna asked.

"Aria" Spencer and I both answered in the same time.

"Okay, fair enough." Hanna said.

Aria picked one paper from a bowl.

"Imagine Me & You" She read out loud.

"Never mind, I'll watch this one later." Spencer said.

"That's a good idea, more your style than ours" Hanna teased.

"You've already saw that movie?" I asked surprised.

"Eh... Maybe..." Hanna said as she blushed.

"What's wrong about the movie?" Aria asked.

"It's a love story between two girls." Spencer explained.

"Oh... And what's wrong with that...?" Aria asked.

"Nothing but it's not exactly the kind of film that straight girls watch by themselves for the fun of it... Hanna, anything you want to tell us?" Spencer asked her with a smirk.

"I haven't actually watched it, I... I've heard about it." Hanna answered obviously lying.

"Oh please Hanna, stop lying. Why did you watch it?" Spencer asked again.

"Okay, fine! I was curious!" Hanna said as she turned a shade of red.

"Oh... Sorry for insisting." Spencer said truthfully.

"Nah... It's okay." Hanna said as she looked away.

"Can I just ask why you were curious?" Spencer asked kindly.

"Hum... Well, at some point I was wondering... If I might be interested in girls..." Hanna answered.

"Okay..." Spencer said wanting to ask the question we were all thinking of.

"No I'm not, girls." Hanna answered the unasked question.

"Why did you think that at first?" I asked her.

"Can we just watch a movie?" Hanna asked.

"Of course" Aria and I answered at the same time.

Aria picked another paper from the bowl.

"I guess we're going to watch LOL" Aria said.

"Yes!" Hanna said jumping up and down.

"I swear that since you saw that movie for the first time, you always watch it." I told Hanna.

We all sat on the couch and watched Hanna's favorite movie.

* * *

><p>So I know that this chapter isn't much but I thought that a light one might be fun to write and to read so yeah... Hope you liked it and will review. I really appreciate it and it helps me to know what kind of chapter you want to read :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, here's another chapter :) Hope you'll like it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: Night like this<span>

Spencer's POV

When the movie ended, we decided to watch the one Aria picked out. We decided that the girls would sleep here. Since "A" started to send us texts, we didn't have much time to enjoy ourselves like we did tonight. Everything was just so great right now and we were afraid that if Hanna and Aria left, then things would go back to the nightmares we constantly have to deal with. Nobody said it but it was obvious in the way we all looked at each other after the movie's end. We were all in my room. We were all laying on the bed. Hanna and I were constantly teasing each other and every time Aria and Emily rolled their eyes. Just like before. Before this mess started.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria asked me.

"Nothing" I simply answered not wanting to ruin the night.

"Spence...?" They all said in the same time.

We all burst out laughing.

"Let's just watch the movie girls. I want to enjoy the night." I said as we all turn to the TV again.

"I love you" Emily whispered in my ear as she got closer to me.

"I love you too baby" I whispered as well.

"Cheesy" Hanna whispered in my ear.

"Jealous" I replied in her ear as well.

"Stop it girls" Emily said laughing. "You're both pathetic."

I feigned being shocked.

"Sorry?" Emily said.

"It won't work this time. I can't have a girlfriend like that." I joked.

"C'mon Spence, come with me to get something to drink." Hanna said as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah, let's make out in the kitchen." I said as I winked at her.

When we went through the door, Emily got up from the bed and ran towards me. She pinned me against the wall. I let go of Hanna's hand and I wrapped my arms around Emily's waist. She put her hands on each side of my face and she kissed me. I closed my eyes and leaned into her more if that's even possible. I moaned as I felt her tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow our tongue to play together. She slid her hand from my face to my breast. She broke the kiss and kissed down my neck. I slid my hands under her shirt and slid them on her stomach. She kissed me again and I moved my hands up to her breast. She moaned loudly and pulled away embarrassed. She turned around and saw that Hanna wasn't there anymore. We went back in the room. Hanna and Aria weren't there but there was a note on the bed. _"We're downstairs. Meet us when you're done." _

"They walked past us?" Emily asked surprised. "I didn't hear them."

I hugged her from behind and I kissed her neck.

"Spence..." She mumbled.

I didn't stop.

"Spencer, please..."

I didn't let her a chance to finish her sentence as I turned her around and kissed her passionately. She kissed back but pulled away too soon.

"We can't Spence" She said in my ear.

"I know, but you are so beautiful and seeing you like that kinda... Turns me on..." I whispered.

She bit her lips. I know she wants me as much as I want her.

"I can't Spence. Please understand." She said as she looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but I need a cold shower..." I said as I turned around.

"Really?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah..." I said as I gather some clothes.

"I'm sorry babe. I was jealous of Hanna, even though I knew you were only joking." Emily said in a small voice.

"It okay Em, it's my fault. Now you should really go downstairs because you're so damn hot. God I need that shower." I said as I kissed her on the lips and went in the bathroom.

I heard her laughed as I closed the door.

Emily's POV

I walked downstairs and saw that Hanna and Aria were watching TV.

"How was it?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Gross... Hanna, c'mon." Aria said.

"No seriously how was it?" Hanna repeated again.

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know exactly what." She told me with a knowing look.

"We didn't do anything Han." I told her.

"Hum... Where's Spencer?" She asked me suspiciously.

"In the shower. A cold one Han" I added when I saw the smile forming on her lips.

"Well I guess that's why it wasn't long and we didn't hear you scream." Hanna said.

"Okay seriously Hanna, shut the fuck up." Aria said embarrassed just as much as me.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as she entered the room and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"Nothing" Aria and I said at the same time.

"Hanna's being her lousy self?" Spencer said with a knowing smile.

"How could you know?" Hanna asked.

"Cause Emily's embarrassed and that means you talked about sex and since you aren't getting any right now, it was about me and Em." Spencer said.

"Okay, you're definitely creepy." Hanna said.

"I'm not" Spencer replied.

"Yeah, knowing your girl's facial expression like that is totally normal." Hanna answered.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Hanna asked annoyed.

"You're jealous because the only thing Caleb knows about you is your body, not your mind." Spencer replied with a smirk.

"I hate you" Hanna said as she started laughing. "Having a genius as a friend sucks."

"So I was right?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't say that"

"Just admit it already"

"Oh shut up Spence"

She was sitting on the couch so Spencer jumped on her and started to tickle her.

"Okay, okay, you were right!" Hanna said.

Spencer sat next to her and made me sat on her lap.

"I love you guys." I said out of nowhere.

"We love you too Em."

Spencer hugged me and Hanna and Aria followed.

I loved having such a close friendship.

* * *

><p>So I know that this chapter isn't much but someone requested a hot make out session between Emily and Spencer so the chapter is more about that... If anyone wants to read something specific, ask and I'll see what I can do :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I felt like updating another chapter today, so here it is :) Hope you'll like it :)

Chapter 26: (Everything I do) I do it for you

Spencer's POV

I woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating. I got up and saw that it was my phone. I took it and looked around me. I was in my room, Emily, Hanna and Aria were laying on my bed all wrapped in each others. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had 3 texts messages. All from A. I opened the first one I got. «_Hey Spence, it's been a while don't you think? You didn't think I was gone for good, did you? Anyway, down to business. I let you and Emily be happy for long enough. I want you to break up with her. –Xox- A»_

Did she really think I would break up with Emily after reading that ridiculous text...? I opened the next one. «_You don't think I'm serious...? You should though; you don't want your poor little Em to get injured do you? –Xox- A_»

How could she know I wouldn't take her seriously? I opened the last message anyway. «_I know you too well Spencer Hastings, that's why. I'm giving you until 2 am tomorrow night to break up with her. If you don't, you'll regret it forever. Oh, and don't forget Spencer, I watch your every move. –A» _Okay, that's freaky enough.

I sat down on the floor next to my bed. What options do I have? Break up with her or let A injured her? That doesn't sound like options to me... In a way or another, she'll get hurt and I promised myself I wouldn't do anything that could hurt her. I took my head in my hands and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Hanna.

"What's wrong Spence?" She whispered.

I extended my hand and she took it. I helped her to get up and we went downstairs, we sat down on the couch and I put my head back in my hands.

"What happened?" She asked me worried.

I gave her my phone.

"Read the 3 first text messages." I told her.

When she was done she gave me my phone back.

"It's almost like you answered her texts and she replied in the next one she sent you..." Hanna said.

"I know and it really did fit with what I was thinking when I read the texts." I said.

"I know Spence"

"I don't understand"

"Everybody who knows you well enough could know what you think... And I think A knows you well enough..."

"Okay... So that means A is someone really close to me, because knowing what we did is one thing but knowing how I think is another..."

"I don't really see the difference."

"Well from what we know Ali could've tell all our secrets to someone and that person is A."

"I've never thought of that. I don't know, I think I just trusted Ali and I never thought that there was a chance she could betray us."

"It depends on the point of view, you know."

"What do you mean" Hanna asked me.

"Well, you trusted Ali, so you never thought she could betray you but I, on the other hand, didn't trust her, she found out my secrets, I didn't tell her. That's why I thought of that possibility, her telling our secrets."

"You're right; it depends on the point of view. Do you think we have all the same? I mean, not you and me, but Aria, Emily and me. We all trusted Ali."

"I don't know... I don't think so... Once again it depends on how you see things... I hated Ali, but she knew too much... Ali inspired you. Emily was in love with her and Aria saw her like a good friend... So technically you three don't have the same point of view but at the end of the day, you all trusted her..."

"You know that you're a genius" Hanna told me with a smile.

"I wished it was a little bit true."

"It is Spence, you're way too smart."

"Then why don't I know what to do about A's texts?" I asked her.

"It's not the same thing Spence."

"In the end it is"

"Maybe but you will do the best thing possible."

"Not this time."

"How could you know that?" She asked me.

"In both case, she'll get hurt. I don't even have a choice here, Han. I'll lose the girl of my dreams whatever I do."

"Why don't you explain it to her and let her chose?"

"Because she'll decide to stay with me and A will injured her."

"Don't you think that it's her choice?"

"No Hanna, it's mine! I'd rather see her alive and with someone else than dead because of me."

"I get that Spence but don't you think that she's old enough to take care of herself."

"You got hit by a car Hanna, how could you say that!? It hurt me so much to see you laying there on the ground, unconscious. I can't even imagine Emily laying on the ground bleeding, lost between life and death..." I said as I started crying.

Hanna hugged me and I started crying louder. Emily and Aria walked down the stairs at that moment. Emily ran towards me and Hanna let go of me as Emily hugged me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked me alarm.

"I..."

"It's okay; everything's going to be okay." She whispered in my ear.

"No it's not." I replied.

I pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Emily... We're over" I said as I looked down.

"What...?" She asked as she forced me to look at her.

When she saw that I didn't answer she started crying and it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Spence, but I won't let you do that." Hanna said out of nowhere.

"Hanna, shut up" I told her.

"What's going on?" Emily and Aria asked at the same time.

"A sent her a text..." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" I told her between my teeth.

"What is it?" Emily said as she looked at me.

I didn't answer.

"A told her to break up with her or she would hurt you." Hanna said looking me in the eyes.

I got up and got closer to her with anger in my eyes.

"I had to tell her Spence."

"It wasn't your decision."

I got closer and she stayed there. I saw that she was afraid so I took a step back.

"I know you love her Spencer, and that's why I told her. If we stayed together we can make sure nothing happen to her."

"You don't understand Hanna, A is always a step ahead of us, we're nothing compare to them."

"But you're everything to me" Emily said still crying.

"You're everything to me too Emily and that's why I'm doing this. I love you so much and I can't risk anything."

"Spencer, please"

"I'm doing this for you, baby."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Aria spoke for the first time.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Here's another chapter, hope you'll like it :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: Here Comes Trouble<span>

Emily's POV

"I don't think there is Aria." Spencer said.

"Then we'll find one" I stated.

"We can't Em. I love you way too much to risk your safety."

"Stop being so stubborn for once Spencer."

"You don't understand Em."

"No, you don't understand. I can't lose you Spence. If you leave me I won't feel alive. It might seem intense but it is the truth. I could deal with not being with you if that is what you want but I know it isn't and let's face the truth, if we break up under these circumstances, we won't be able to be friends anymore and I can't lose you, I just can't."

Tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. I got up and went outside; I needed to clear my head. Why does it have to happen to me? I'm finally in a relationship with the girl I've always been in love with and now she wants to end it up because of some freak.

"Emily, wait up" I heard Spencer screamed.

I stopped but I didn't turn around. I felt Spencer wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm so sorry baby" She whispered in my ear. "I know I was wrong but I can't help it. When it comes to you, I could do anything to make sure you're safe. I love you Emily and I can't lose you. You mean everything to me; my life revolves around you, when you're not there my heart ache, every time you say my name my heart beats faster, every single time you look at me I hold my breath. I wouldn't be able to look at my reflection in a mirror if A hurts you. I thought I could sent you free so you could be safe, but I realize when you walked out that door that I couldn't. I couldn't imagine you with someone else. I couldn't imagine the girl of my dreams in someone else's arms. At first I thought that it was better for you because you deserve someone better than me but as selfish as it sounds, I could never let you go. I need you in my life. If you ever walk out of it I don't know what'll do. I don't want to freak you out Em, but I thought I should tell you how I felt so you could try to understand why I acted the way I did. Please, can you come back now so we could try to think of a way to keep you safe?"

I turned around in her arms and I hid my face in her neck, letting my tears fall down from my eyes freely. No one has ever told me something like that and I couldn't be happier that the one who did was Spencer. I didn't think it was possible to love her more then I already did but of course she proved me wrong. That's one of the reason why I love her so much, she always surprises me.

"I love you so much Spencer, let's get back there." I told her as I finally stopped the tears from falling.

We pulled away and she took my hand. We walked towards her house. When we walked through the door we saw that Aria and Hanna were waiting for us on the couch.

"Are you okay Em?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why don't we find a way to take that bitch down?" I said.

"No way" Spencer replied.

"What do you mean no way?" I asked her surprised. "I thought we discuss about that outside..."

"Yeah, and I told you I wanted to keep you safe, so our priority is to find a way to protect you."

"I have to agree with Spencer on this one." Hanna stated.

"It's about time..." Spencer said between her teeth.

"You should thank me you know, if it wasn't for me, you and Emily would be over."

"You're right, I'm sorry Hanna."

"Wow, does Spencer just apologized to me...?"

"Hanna, don't" I said with a smirk.

"So what will we do?" Hanna asked.

"I have an idea." Spencer said.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you wanted to break up with Emily just now but you had an idea to keep her safe... That doesn't make sense." Aria stated.

"I didn't have an idea then, I just got it." Spencer replied.

"You forgot that my girl is smart Aria." I said with a smile.

"Your girl... I like the sound of that. Anyway, I'm not sure about the details yet but I think that the best way to keep Emily safe is to be with her 24/7."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Hanna asked.

"Well, we could tell our moms that we have this huge assignment to do and we all need to stay at my place...?" Spencer replied.

"I don't think it'll work..." I stated.

"Why's that?" Aria asked.

"Because we can do that for only like two nights and after our moms won't believe it." Emily said.

"Look Spence, Emily is living under my roof; I can look out for her." Hanna said.

"I know, but I want to be with her. If anything happen to her it'll be my fault so I, at least, want to be there to try to prevent that." Spencer said.

"Okay but for now we can try that excuse, the assignment thing, and we'll figure out later for after that." Aria said.

"I don't think we'll need to figure out anything." Hanna said. "My mom won't mind that you stay at our house as long as you're not sleeping in a room alone with Emily. We'll just have to say that there's something going on at your house and that you need a place to stay." Hanna said.

"I feel like a baby..." I stated.

"I'm sorry Em, but I need to do this, I need to know that nothing will happen to you." Spencer said.

"I know" I replied.

"So since we don't have all the same classes together, you will wait for one of the girl to bring you to your locker. And after school, I'll bring you home with me, we'll eat there and then we'll go back to Hanna's, like this I'll be with you and I won't take advantage of Mrs. Marin's help."

"Fine..."

"Okay, we need to talk to our parents about tonight." Aria said.

...

Our moms all agreed to let us stay together for a short while and of course there was some ground rules, but I didn't mind if it meant that Spencer would feel better about it all.

Spencer's POV

It was 1am. A had let me until 2 am to break up with Emily. I couldn't wait to see the text I would receive from her... We listened to a movie. As the end of it was getting closer, my phone vibrated. I opened the text I just got. "_Well, well, Spencer, I guess you chose to let her get hurt, such a selfish thing to do. Well, I always knew that the Hastings only look out for themselves. Your sister thought me that.–xox- A_

* * *

><p>So I just wanna know who is still interested in this story because I feel like no one is and at this point I feel like I am writing this story more for other than for myself, so if you could just let me a review, it can be only one word, it doesn't matter, but just so I know if it is worth it to keep going or not, I would really appreciate it. If no one leave a review than I think I'll just stop this story now... It's your call... But thanks for everyone you reviewed it in the beginning and who keeps reading, means a lot.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: You're not alone<span>

Emily's POV

I saw Spencer's eyes widen as she read her text message. It was probably from A.

"What is it Spence?" I asked her worried.

She handed me her phone and I read the text. I handed the phone to Hanna.

"You're not selfish Spence..." I tried to comfort her.

"Yes, I am Em, but that's not what's bugging me."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your sister taught me that..." Hanna read out loud.

"That" Spencer answered.

"Does that means A is someone closer to Spencer than to us?" Hanna asked.

"Not necessarily, Rosewood is a small town, everyone knows each other." Aria said.

"This person knew Melissa though" Hanna said.

"Not necessarily" Aria answered again.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"A is watching us, she, he, it could've watch Melissa too." Aria explained.

"I didn't think of that..." Spencer answered.

"And I thought you were the smart one." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Hanna, at least I'm smart." Spencer said without thinking.

I could easily tell she had other things on her mind.

"Jeez, relax Spence, I was just messing with you." Hanna replied.

"I'm sorry Hanna, I'm just pretty messed up right now..." Spencer said.

"It's okay."

I ran my hand up and down Spencer's back trying to comfort her.

"We're gonna be alright." I whispered sweetly in her ear.

I saw a single tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb before I pulled her in for a hug. I ran one hand up and down her back and I pulled her closer to me. I felt so helpless. I hated A so much more than usual in that moment. She/He/It always finds a way to mess up with us. Spencer had always been the strong one in our group and I was used to hold on to her, but this time I knew she needed me and I would do everything I could to help her. Like she had always did for any of us.

"Spencer, it'll be alright I promise you." I whispered in her ear.

"You don't know that." Spencer mumbled.

"Yes I do, we'll get through this together, like we always had." I said confidently.

"She's right Spence." Hanna said.

"How could you say that Hanna? You got hit by a freaking car that A was driving. You almost got killed." Spencer spat angrily.

"Yes, Spence, I ALMOST got killed, but I survived and you helped me." Hanna said.

"We were always there for each other and it's not gonna change now." Aria added.

"I know, I'm just so scared." Spencer answered truthfully.

"We all are Spence but we can't let A have the best of us." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry girls."

"Don't ever apologies for expressing your feelings." Aria said.

...

"Just take a deep breath babe; everything's going to be alright." I said as I drive my car towards school.

Spencer was sitting in the passenger seat and she was holding my hand like her life depended on it. Aria and Hanna were sitting in the backseat. I hadn't slept a lot last night. Spencer was just so stressed and she had nightmares all night and it just kept me awake. I parked my car and kissed Spencer before we got out of the car. I tried to make her understand that she didn't have to worry with the kiss. We got out of the car and as soon as we met up again, she grabbed my hand. We walked towards our locker to grab our books and Spencer walked me to my class. I was alone for this one. I had chemistry while Spencer and Aria had math and Hanna history. I spent the whole class thinking and I didn't listen at all. When the bell rang I gathered my things slowly knowing I had to wait for Spencer. She arrived one minute after and we walked back to our locker to take the books for our next class. We had history together while Aria and Hanna had chemistry.

...

Spencer and I were alone in her room. Aria and Hanna would come over later but they decided to let us some alone time. The day had gone by without any problem. My three other classes were with at least one of the girls and I was never alone. We were cuddling in her bed right now.

"I love you" I said out of nowhere.

"I love you too baby." She answered as she kissed my cheek.

I turned towards her and our lips met. She licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips. She put her hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I slid my hands under her shirt until I reached her breasts. She moaned but I stop massaging her breasts.

"Don't stop Em, please." Spencer pleaded.

"I heard the front door, the girls are here." I answered.

Spencer pulled away from me and got up. She took a towel and walked towards the shower.

"What are you doing?" I asked her confused as I sat up.

"Cold shower" She answered as she closed the door behind her.

I started laughing as I throw myself back on the bed.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked me as Hanna and her entered the room.

They sat on the bed as I turned red. They looked at me suspiciously. Hanna looked at the unmade bed and then at the bathroom door as she heard the shower.

"Lucky we didn't arrive a little bit early." Hanna said.

"We didn't..." I said shyly.

Hanna looked at me suspiciously.

"What was so funny?" Aria asked again.

"Spence is taking a cold shower." I said as I looked away.

"We should have arrived a little bit later then." Hanna said with a smirk.

Aria and I were red and we were looking away. Spencer came out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw the looked on my face.

"Hanna, what did you say?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Why do you always assume I said something?" Hanna said.

"I just know. You definitely talked about sex." Spencer said and Aria and I blushed even more. "See" She added as she pointed at our face.

"I was just asking why you were in the shower and Emily was sitting on an unmade bed." Hanna said with a smirk.

"That's so none of your business." Spencer said.

"Oh, don't worry, I already know you get aroused sooner than her." Hanna said as her smirk grew wider.

"Just shut up Han." I told her really embarrassed.

Aria chose a film and put it in the DVD while we all lay on the bed.

* * *

><p>That chapter is kinda nothing but I figure that you might enjoy it since it's gonna be drama for a short while after that... Hope you like it and will review to let me know :)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Here's another one :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29: Waiting for the endit's alright

Aria's POV

While we watched the movie I picked out, Hanna and Spencer fell asleep. I was alone with Emily in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as I sat on the counter.

"I'm fine" She answered as she turned around to look at me.

She was looking in the fridge for something to drink. I look at her with a knowing look.

"I swear I am." She answered.

"I don't believe you"

"Why not?"

"Why would you be okay with everything that is happening?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"A threatened to hurt you..." I answered.

"I don't care as long as I'm with Spencer."

"You don't take it seriously, do you?" I asked her confused.

"Maybe... I don't know... For now I'm just glad that Spencer still decided to stay with me... I don't know if A will really do something but I'm sure everything's going to be okay in the end."

"If you say so... But please Em, be careful..." I said.

"I know... I know... Anyway I'm never alone for now so what could possibly happen to me." She asked me.

"You're right; I'm just paranoid I guess. It's just that... Never mind..." I stated confused.

"You can talk to me Aria; I'll always be there for you."

"I know... You're going to think that I'm crazy..."

"I won't, I swear."

"Okay... I just know something is going to happen... It's like, I can feel it... I know, it's impossible... It's just that..." I rambled.

"Aria, stop. It's not impossible."

"You don't think so?" I asked surprised.

"No, I don't, I can't think it's impossible. I feel like I'm going to be okay. I feel like Spencer and I are going to be okay." She stated.

"It's so confusing..."

"I know"

...

"Aria c'mon! Wake up!" Hanna screamed near my head.

I jumped as I opened my eyes. I looked around to see where I was and I saw that I was asleep on the Hastings counter. I sat up and looked at Hanna.

"That was kinda rude." I said with a sleepy voice.

"I know but we tried to wake you up for a while now." Hanna said apologetically.

"What time is it?" I asked confused.

"3 in the afternoon and Spencer's parents are gonna be back in like an hour..." Hanna said. "What are you doing sleeping there anyway?" Hanna asked me.

"Where's Emily?" I asked worried.

"Relax... She's in the shower."

"Okay" I said.

"Can you answer the question now?"

"I'm not sure but I must have fallen asleep while talking to Emily last night. When you and Spencer fell asleep Em and I came back here." I explained.

"Okay... I still don't understand how you could've fallen asleep on a counter." Hanna said with a smirk.

"I was tired I guess, it was around 10 am the last time I looked at the clock..." I said truthfully.

"Wow... You guys talked for a while."

"Yeah, we did."

"Hey guys" Spencer said as she and Emily entered the kitchen.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake." Emily said with a smirk.

"Not funny" I said rubbing my eyes.

"A little" She said.

"I'm confused though on what happened last night."

"We talked until around 10 am I think, then we fell asleep, you on the counter and me on the floor, which I'm paying for now. I woke up around 1 pm and went upstairs, Spencer was awake and Hanna was still sleeping. I talked a little with Spencer in the living room then I took a shower and Hanna waked you up." Emily explained.

"Oh, okay." I said as I got off of the counter.

Hanna looked at Emily and Spencer with a confused look.

"What now, Hanna?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"She's wondering why your hair is wet too..." I said with a knowing look.

"How do you know?" Hanna said as she turned back to me. "Anyway, not important, answer the question Spence."

"You don't wanna know." Spencer answered and Emily blushed.

"Hanna shut up! I wanna leave the room before you speak again." I said as I rush out of the room.

I walked upstairs to Spencer's room. I got dressed and went back downstairs.

"Okay, you're really not funny." I heard Hanna said as I walked into the kitchen again.

"Did I miss something important?" I asked as I sat at the table next to Emily.

Hanna and Spencer were next to the counter arguing.

"No, not really, they are just arguing like always." Emily said.

We sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Hanna, let it go already." Spencer sighed.

"No. Why don't you just answer to the damn question?" Hanna asked.

"First of all, because it is none of your business, second of all, because it's a stupid question and last because I don't know." Spencer said.

"Do you really don't know or you don't want to answer because you haven't done it a lot?" Hanna asked.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered in Emily's ear.

"You're going to find out soon." She whispered back.

"I really don't know Hanna." Spencer sighed again. "How about you?"

Hanna was about to answer.

"Never mind, I don't really want to know..." Spencer said.

"Fine, if you want to avoid the question, how many people then?" Hanna asked.

"God Hanna, why do we need to talk about that right now?" Spencer said as she turned back to Emily.

Emily looked back at Spencer with a confused look.

"I think you're better to answer." Hanna said as she sat at the table in front of me.

"Thanks Hanna." Spencer said as she sighed and sat in front of Emily.

"You don't have to Spence, it doesn't matter." Emily said as she looked down.

"1" Spencer said as she kept her eyes on Emily.

Emily looked up with a smile of relief.

"I was afraid it was more than that since you didn't want to answer in front of me." Emily said as she took Spencer's hand.

"I just didn't want to talk about that in front of you because you're the only one that matter and because I wanna be your first and I want it to be special and I don't want you to think about the other person I've been with because even though you weren't my first, I want you to be my last. That's all that matter to me." Spencer answered truthfully.

"Wait, you really didn't do it yet?" Hanna asked surprised.

"You seem surprised?" Emily said.

"Never mind" Hanna said.

"I think I should go" I said as I got up.

"Yeah, me too." Hanna said as she got up as well.

Hanna and I gathered our things and climbed back in my car.

"You don't think you're a little bit too curious sometime?" I asked her.

"I'm not always like that. I just like to mess around with Spence" Hanna told.

A little while after, I let her in front of her house. As I was starting to speed up again, a car hit the driver side of my car and everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Why didn't I

Aria's POV

"Aria!" I heard Hanna screamed but I wasn't able to open my eyes.

I heard noises and then I felt a hand run through my hair.

"Aria, wake up, wake up for me please" Hanna said.

She move her hand and put it on my shoulder. She was about to shake me to wake me up but she decided against it and move her hand back to my head.

"Mom! Mom, call 911!" I heard Hanna screamed to someone, her mom I assumed. "Aria, open your eyes please, you can't fall asleep. I can't let you go. You have to fight. You have to fight for your family, for Spencer and Emily, for me but mostly fight for you, Aria. We need you. Please."

Hanna's voice broke as she spoke. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. My eyelids were too heavy.

"I've call them, they'll be there as soon as they can. Is she conscious?" Ashley Marin asked her daughter.

"No, she won't open her eyes." Hanna said still crying.

She was still running her hand in my hair and I knew that she wouldn't leave my side until I was okay. I tried to move my hand to take hers but I couldn't. My fingers move a little though but she didn't see it. I heard the sirens and Hanna's hand move to grab my hand.

"Aria please..." Hanna begged.

I tried again and I was able to squeeze her hand a little.

"Oh my god, she's conscious! Mom, she squeezed my hand!" Hanna said relieved. "Aria, can you open your eyes for me?"

I tried to force my eyes open but it was too much for me and everything went blank again.

Hanna's POV

"I'm sorry miss, but you need to get out of the car. We have to get her out as soon as possible." A paramedic said.

I let go of her hand and got out of the passenger seat of Aria's car. My mom wrapped her arms around me as we backed away.

"I need to tell Emily and Spencer." I said as I got away from her and took my phone.

Before I could dial the number, my phone rang and it was Spencer.

"Spencer, Aria had an accident in front of my house." I told her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Spencer said as we both hang up the phone.

"Miss, I have some questions to ask you." A policeman said.

"Right now?" I said as I try to look pass him to see how Aria was doing.

"I'm afraid so. The driver might not be too far away, we still have time to catch him."

"Okay" I said.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, I was about to close my house door when I heard the noise and ran outside."

"What the car looked like?"

"I don't know, when I got here the car was far away, the only thing I know is that the car is black..."

"Were you the first one by her side?"

"Yes, I was. My mom came out a little after and then everyone gather around the car to see who it was."

"What happen before that?"

"What?"

"You were about to enter your house, is she the one that drove you home?"

"Yes"

"From where?"

"One of our friends house, but I don't see the point."

"Did you have a party during the night?"

"Not really, it was a sleepover"

"Was there drinking involve?"

"No"

"And how about this morning?"

"Look, she hadn't drink anything. She wasn't drunk! You don't know her; you can't assume things like that! She's one of the most responsible person I know!"

"You need to calm down. I'm only doing my job."

I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder but I move away.

"Just save her" I said as I fall on my knees.

"Hanna!" I heard Spencer and Emily screamed from somewhere beside me.

They reached me in no time and knelled down next to me. They wrapped their arms around me.

"I don't have any more questions" The policeman said as he got away.

"What happened?" Spencer whispered in my ear so my mom couldn't hear.

"A car just hit her and then took off." I whispered back.

"Do you know who the driver was?" Emily asked me.

"No"

"I got a text from A..." Spencer whispered back.

"What did it said?" I asked, not liking that at all. It seemed too familiar.

"I told you that you would regret it. I never said that it was Emily who would get hurt."

"Oh my god... But in the texts you received A asked you if you wanted Emily to get injured..." I said confused.

"Yeah, A did but the thing I hadn't figured out is that either Emily would get emotionally injured or Aria would get physically injured... I should have thought of it before. I read the three texts over and over again and if you take all the "a" except for the "a" of the signatures, you have 14 of them."

"And?" Emily and I asked in the same time confused.

"14, just like A-r-i-a M-o-n-t-g-o-m-e-r-y..."

"Don't you think it's a little bit of a coincidence...?" I asked her.

"If she would've sent these messages to Emily I would have thought so but A knows that I'm in to things like that..."

"You're right..." Emily said.

"Yeah, but you couldn't have figured that out when you got the messages. A only wants you to feel guilty..." I said.

"Well, it's working." Spencer said.

We heard the ambulance doors closed and we all looked up. We got up as we saw that they were ready to take Aria to the hospital. My mom was standing a little bit behind, giving us some space.

"Mom, do you think you can drive us to the hospital? I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to drive right now..."

"Sure honey, let me just grab my keys and we are ready to go." My mom said before she disappeared into the house.

"Hanna, do you think it is wise for us to all drive in the same car...?" Emily asked unsure.

"I think so, A is trying to make us feel guilty, she wouldn't take the risk to kill us in a car accident and take that guilt away..." Spencer replied.

"And plus, my mom will drive us. A don't want to get our parents attention." I added.

"You're right. I worry too much." Emily said.

"It's okay, baby, we are all stressed out." Spencer said.

"It's so feel like déjà vu." Emily and I said in the same time.

"Alright, let's go" My mom said as she climbed in the driver seat of her car.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: You're in my brain

Spencer's POV

I can't believe I didn't see that coming... I should've thought about it. A always knew what we would do. They were always a step ahead of us, in our movements and in our minds. They probably knew what we would do so they planed something else. I should've known. They had always done things like that. How could I have possibly thought that we could fool them? It was impossible that A let us win for once and still I risked it. I thought that we had thought of everything but we were far from prepared... I'm surely wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

"Spence, it's not your fault?" Emily told me sweetly.

"How could you say that? Aria has been hurt because of me!" I said.

"No Spence, you couldn't have known and you are not the one who did this. A did it!" Hanna said sharply.

I looked at her, taken aback by her tone.

"Don't look at me like this. Emily might be too sweet to tell you to shut the fuck up but I'm not and it's not like it is a surprise for any of you." Hanna said.

"Hanna, stop!" Emily warned her.

"Don't Em; let her say what she has to say." I told Emily sweetly.

"You wanna know what I think?" Hanna asked me.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"I think that you are annoying with your stupid attitude. You can't save everyone Spencer and it's time that you understand that. I know that you only mean good but every time you fail we are the one who have to deal with it and I am tired of it! How on earth could you have figured out that A was talking about Aria?! I mean, A is only messing with your head and they are doing it fucking well. If you really want to save someone, then save yourself. A is already inside of your head so if you want to feel responsible for something then be responsible for that! Learn how to deal with yourself and then after that maybe you could take other's responsibility!" Hanna said and then she got up and walked away.

"Spence..." Emily said as she took my hand.

"Don't" I whispered as I pulled away and got up as well.

"Spence please..." Emily said as she took my wrist.

"I need some fresh air." I said as I pulled away and walked away from her.

After a couple of steps I turned around.

"I love you Em, I'm not mad, I just need some time." I turned back again and walked out of the waiting room.

"I love you too" Emily answered.

I walked out of the hospital and sat on a bench. Hanna was right. I shouldn't act like this. I need to find a way to get A outta my head because it could hurt the girls too...

Hanna's POV

I walked out on them and went in the bathroom. I can't believe that I told her this. It wasn't a lie but I didn't want to hurt her either. I wished that she could understand that it hurts seeing her in that state and not be able to do anything. She is the one that takes the A team the harder. It's like she feels like she is responsible for everything.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I heard Emily said.

I turned around and saw her standing in the door frame.

"What happen to sweet Emily?"

"Don't change the subject! Why did you told her that?!"

"We both know that it is true!"

"No, it isn't! God Hanna, you are so stupid..."

"Look, I know that she is your girlfriend and all but that doesn't give you any right to insult me even if you are trying to defend her!" I snapped.

"She's right Em" Spencer said from the door frame.

We both jumped and turned towards her.

"Look, Han, I wished you would've told me that in a different way, but you did it like this and I can't be mad at you. You were right, A is really getting to me and it can be dangerous for all of us. I just don't know what to do about it. I mean, the easiest way would obviously be to get away from you all but I have the feeling that this is exactly what A is trying to do. Tear us apart. So I'm not gonna let them win but I don't know what to do. I'm always trying to figure out what will be their next moves but that is killing me."

"We know Spence, and this is why I snapped at you. I'm really sorry I did, but seeing you like this is not something I can take anymore." Hanna said.

"Me neither" Emily and I both said.

"Maybe seeing a shrink wasn't such a bad idea..." Hanna suggested.

"I don't know Han... I mean, we can't really talk about everything..." I said.

"I have one question though...?" Emily whispered.

"What is it Em...?" I asked her as I wrapped one of my arms around her waist.

"What do we still have to hide...? I mean, I don't know about you but wouldn't it be easier to just come clear. This is our last year, I don't know about you but I won't stay here after I graduate so what people think about me doesn't really matter anymore."

"I don't know Em..." Spencer said. "I don't want anything happening to any of you."

"Spence, I don't want to sound dramatic or anything but I can't keep doing this. If it doesn't stop now I don't know what'll do but you can trust me that it will be way more dangerous than telling the truth about A. Now I think that we should go back in the waiting room and wait to see what is going on with Aria."

Emily got away from me and walked out the door without giving us any time to react.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Never Surrender

Spencer's POV

Emily was right, we needed to do something. I wasn't completely sure but I could easily guess that we were all tired of all the drama and secrets. We needed to wait for Aria to wake up and be back on her feet though before we could think about doing anything. She was still fragile and we couldn't risk that, not again. This was going to be hard emotionally and physically but it needed to be done. Emily was completely right.

"She's right." Hanna said.

"I know" I answered.

I took her hand and guided her out of the bathroom. We walked back to the waiting room and I saw Emily sitting on a chair, her head resting in her hands. I sat next to her and I put my hand on her thigh.

"You are right Em, we need to do something, but not right now, not when Aria is still in the hospital but we will do something. Can you wait for the right moment to come?" I asked her.

"Of course I can. I was so afraid that you would be mad at me and that you would dump me." Emily said after she looked up.

I saw that tears were streaming down her face and I hugged her.

"I would never leave you for saying how you feel baby. I love you way too much for that." I whispered in her ear.

"Of course there's like only one person who's nice, caring, protective and respectful and it has to be you who's with her." Hanna told Emily.

Emily and I pulled away to look at Hanna and when we saw the annoyed look on her face we burst out laughing. The laughter died down when we saw Byron, Ella and Mike walked through the doors of the waiting room.

"What happened to Aria?" Byron asked us as we got up.

"A car hit her." I said.

"Yeah, that much we know." Mike answered sharply.

"Mike" Ella said firmly. "Was one of you there?"

"I was there but I didn't see a lot..." Hanna said.

"How's that?" Byron asked.

"She was dropping me at my place, when I was about to close my house door, I heard a sound and I turned around, I saw a car drove away and Aria's car was crashed..."

"Did you see who was driving?" Byron asked me.

"No"

"Enough, how's Aria? I couldn't care less about the driver right now." Ella told me.

"I don't know, when it happened I ran to her side and I waited for the ambulance with her. She was unconscious then but before I left her to let the paramedics do their job, she squeezed my hand..."

"And what about now?" Byron asked.

"We don't know, they can't tell us anything since we aren't family members." I told them.

"Okay, we'll try to see what's going on and we'll talk to you later." Ella told us as they walked towards the reception.

Hanna's mom came back from the cafeteria with four coffees. She handed them to us.

"Thanks Ashley" We all said.

"Is there any changes?" She asked us as we all sat down.

"Not that we know of. Aria's parents just arrived and they're trying to know how she's going." Emily said.

"That's good." Ashley said.

...

Mike walked through the waiting room doors and walked towards us.

"She's awake now." Mike told us.

"Can we see her?" Hanna said as she got up.

"Just for a little while. She needs to rest."

"Alright" I said as Emily and I got up.

"I'm gonna wait for you guys here and I'll take you home after." Ashley said.

"We're not gonna be long" I said.

"It's okay, take your time"

"Is she injured?" Hanna asked Mike as we walked towards Aria's room.

"A little but it's nothing that won't heal." Mike said.

"What are the injuries?" Hanna asked again.

"She has a broken wrist, a concussion and some bruises and cuts." Mike said.

"A concussion...?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the doctor said that it won't have any impact, well that's what I understood." Mike said.

We reached Aria's door and Mike told us to go in, that he will meet his parents at the cafeteria and that they'd all be back in 10 minutes and he asked us if we could drop him home. We agreed and went in. Aria was lying in her bed and when she heard us, she looked up. The left side of her face was bruised; she had a deep cut on top of her left eye and a small cut on the left side of her bottom lip. Hanna was the first one to move towards the bed and she took Aria's right hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as Emily and I walked closer.

"Like I've just been in a car accident." Aria said.

"Dump question." Hanna said.

"Kinda" Aria told her with a smile.

"I hate it, not so long ago I was the one resting on a hospital bed..." Hanna said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, we're gonna get through this together." Aria said as she ran her left hand softly on Hanna's cheek.

Hanna opened her eyes again and looked at Aria as tears started to run down her cheek.

"Hanna, listen to me. When I'm gonna get out of here, we will work on a plan to take down A and after that we will start living normally again, okay...?" Aria said as she tightened the grip she had on Hanna's hand.

"How could you be so sure?" Hanna asked her.

"Because I am Han, we can't let A win and we won't. Now can you promise me that you'll stop worrying about that until it's time to do something?"

"I don't know..."

"For me?" Aria asked as she looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Fine" Hanna said as she sat down on a chair next to the bed and rested her head on her arm, the one which she held Aria's hand with.

"It's funny how you and Emily always seem to think exactly the same thing..." I said.

Aria looked up at me with a questioning face.

"Emily just told us that we needed to do something about A, that we couldn't keep living this way." I clarified.

"And we're damn right. It has to stop and it has to stop now." Aria said.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I was wondering, would any of you want something more than friendship to develop between Aria and Hanna?<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Just wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews that I got on the previews chapters. It is really what I needed, so thanks :) Hope you'll love the chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33 : What You Mean To Me<span>

Hanna's POV

I really didn't want to go home tonight; I just wanted to stay with her. I feel kinda bad for letting her there alone. What if a tries to finish what she/he/it started? My mom parked the car in the driveway after we drop Mike and Spencer off. Emily told us that she would stay with Spencer for a little while. As soon as I entered the house I told my mom that I needed to take a shower. I let the water run for a while, waiting for it to be hot. I got undress and stepped in the shower. I still can't believe what happened today. I kinda know how it feel because A hit me with her car, but it is so not the same thing seeing happen to someone you love, you know, as a friend. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the images in my head. I was so scared that she would never open her eyes again. I can't lose her. Not my best friend. I need her; it's as simple as that. Now that Emily and Spencer have each other, I feel like I can more rely on Aria. Don't get me wrong, Spencer and Emily are still my best friend and I love them to death and all, but it's different more. Well, I wouldn't say different because they were always closer from each other than from us, but it was… Not as intense as now. I could've lost her today. A is so dead when I'll find her! I don't even care about prison at this point, she tried to hurt my… She tried to hurt Aria and that's just too much! Tears began to fall down my cheeks, every emotion that I kept inside today coming back. I hide my head in my hands. I couldn't breathe. It was like there was no oxygen around me anymore. I fell down on my knees trying to calm myself. I took in a long breathe and let it out after a short while. I finally stopped crying after a while. The water was starting to turn cold but I didn't even care. I didn't know if I stopped crying because I cried every tear I had or if I didn't even have enough energy. I felt so tired.

"Hanna, are you okay? It's been a while that you're in there." I heard Emily asked through the door.

"I'm coming out in a sec." I answered back.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself with a towel and then wrapped it around me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw that my eyes were red and puffy. I thought about applying some makeup but I changed my mind pretty soon. I wrapped the towel tighter around me and went back in my room. Emily was sitting at the desk doing homework.

"Is Spencer staying the night?" I asked her facing my closet and facing away from her so she wouldn't see my eyes.

"No, not tonight, her mom wants her home."

"Okay"

"I still can't believe what happen…" Emily said.

"Yeah, well, it happened!" I said sharply as I went back in the bathroom with the pajama that I had chosen.

I couldn't deal with it. Thinking about it made me want to cry and I couldn't cry in front of her. Everything is my fault. I convinced Spencer that everything would be okay if she stayed with Em, but I should have known that it was more complicated than that. There was no reason that A let us think that we could mess with her. Once again she proved us that she is smarter. I'm sick of that game though. I got to find a way to stop all of this. I need to keep my Aria safe. Aria! I meant Aria, not my Aria. Whatever. If I have to do it alone, than I will, whatever it takes. I need to get on her team. It's the only way. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll find a way. I got dress and went back in my room. Emily was still doing her homework. When she heard me, she turned towards me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intention." She told me sadly.

"I'm not one who's sorry, I just of never reacted that way."

"I get it Han, it probably brings out bad memories."

"Yeah, it does"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I'm going to try to sleep now so see you in the morning."

I climbed under my covers and Emily closed the bedroom light and only kept the one on the desk she was working on. I closed my eyes tight trying to fall asleep.

…

The next morning I woke up two hours earlier. I needed to go by the hospital before going to school. I needed to know that she was okay. I wanted her to know that I was thinking of her. I got dressed, changing my outfit at least four times. I wasn't sure that it was normal to want to look good for her, but I didn't realize the meaning of it…

…

Before entering her room I took one long breathe. Wishing that she could be all better now. I knocked once. I opened her door and saw that she was sleeping. I carefully stepped into her room and closed the door behind me. I still had an hour and a half before I had to be at school and I didn't plan on leaving before I had to. I sat softly on her bed and simply looked at her. I'm so glad that she will be okay. I was so scared. I slowly and carefully stoked her cheek, not wanting her to wake up. When my fingers touched her cheek, she leaned closer to me and smile. I literally felt sparkles as I touched her and I withdrew my hand. She began to stir and she opened her eyes. She looked lost and I reached for her hand.

"It's me Hanna, don't worry, you're safe with me."

"Han… What are you doing here? What time is it?" She asked me while trying to sit up.

She winced in pain as she applied pressure on her broken wrist. I put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to lie back down.

"Aria, everything's fine. I just… I needed to see you." I said as I looked away.

"That's so sweet of you. But you are not skipping school, are you?" She asked me seriously.

"No I'm not; it's only like 7:45 in the morning."

"You shouldn't have wake up that early; you are going to be tired all day."

"I don't even care…"

"Well, since you don't have to leave soon, come and lie with me, you might as rest a little then."

"You sure? I don't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me, Han. Now come on." She said as she moved over and pulled the covers up.

I got under the covers carefully, not wanting to wake her up. As I lay down, she leaned into me and put her head on my shoulder and her arms around my waist. I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes. It felt so good just to be here with her. I could stay like this forever.

* * *

><p>I know that this chapter isn't much but I needed to write it in order to write next chapter, so I hope you liked it anyway and that you will tell me what you think of it :)<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Emily's POV

Spencer and I decided that I should stay at her house for a little while and that she would drive me home later. We both needed to be together while we absorbed everything that happened. And Spencer still felt responsible to what happened to Aria. Since her parents and sister weren't home, I didn't want her to be alone. I know her too well and I know that if she has time to think she would only think about it. I know only one way to take her mind off of it…

"So what do you wanna do?" Spencer asked me as she closed the front door of her house. "We could…"

I never gave her time to finish her sentence as I pushed her against the door and kissed her. She pulled away a little.

"I love the way you think." She said as she smirked and kissed me back.

The kiss became heated pretty quickly as our tongues met in a passionate dance. I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to drag her closer to me. She grabbed my hips and flipped us over so I was the one standing against the door. She pressed herself so close to me that I could feel every breath she took. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. I saw lust and love. I leaned in and kissed her again, slower this time. She followed my lead. This time, our kiss was filled with love and my doubts were long gone. I grabbed her ass and pulled her tightly against me. She moaned and slid her leg between mines. Her thigh was pressed against my center and the feeling was amazing. I bit her lip and made her moaned once again. I pulled away.

"Your room… Now." I said as I took her hand.

I dragged her towards the stairs. She grabbed my hips from behind as we ascended them. As soon as we reached her room I lay down on the bed, looking at her with pleading eyes, urging her to lay down with me. She slowly lay down on top of me. She looked in my eyes the whole time, trying to figure out what I really wanted. I took her hand and slowly dragged it up toward my breast. She bit her lip and her eyes became darker. When her hand reached my breast, I moaned. I could never get tired of her touch. I kissed her again and let my hand discover her body, every part of it. I slip my hand under her shirt at one point. I slowly slid it upward. I pulled away from her to take it off. I was amazed of what I saw. Her skin is just so perfect. I leaned up to kiss every part that I could reach. When I became tired on circling her bra, I reached for the clip in her back. I looked in her eyes, making sure that she wanted it too. She smiled at me. One of the most honest and meaningful smile I ever saw. I unclasped her bra and watched it fall down her arms. She pulled away to take it off. She threw it on the floor somewhere near her discarded shirt. I slowly dragged my hand up towards her breast. When I reached it, we both moaned at the feeling. We locked lips again. One of her hand resting on my stomach and the other one next to my head to keep her balance, while one of my hand was on her breast and the other one on her hip so I could dragged her closer to me. I sat down and she looked at me wondering what I was doing. I took off my shirt and saw her eyes sparkles. I never felt more loved and wanted in my whole life. I dragged my hands in my back and unclasped my black lacy bra. She looked down at my chest for a while and I started blushing, afraid that she might not love what she saw. She then looked back up into my eyes. Her eyes were darker than ever. She slowly leaned down and her lips met my skin. I closed my eyes. It was one of the strongest feelings I ever felt. She wrapped her lips around my nipple and carefully bit down on it. I moaned and arched my back, trying to get closer to her. She started again, but this time, her tongue was there too. I so love her. And in that moment, it was clearer than ever. I put my hands on her hips and turned us over. I slid my thigh between hers and dragged it against her center, eliciting a moan. I sat up and unbuttoned her jeans. She took my hands in hers, stopping me from doing anything else.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I'd be more than satisfied if we stopped here. I don't want to push you." She said as she sat up too.

"I love you Spence for making sure that I'm okay. I love you like I've never loved anyone before. I can't tell you right now that we will spend our life together, but I can tell you that I would be the happiest women if it happens. And that I want my first time to be with you. I always told myself that I wanted it to be special and memorable and I don't see what could make it more special and memorable than it happening with you. I love you." I said while I was still able to talk.

"I love you too Em. I'm more than happy that you want me to be your first. I wish that you would've been mine too. I want it to be special for you, for us. I know how it feels and I want you to tell me if it hurts too much or if you don't like what I'm doing, okay?" She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Okay" I said as I leaned down again to kiss her.

I finished unbuttoning her jeans and dragged them down her legs. Once they were off, I threw them somewhere on the floor. She flipped us over and unbuttoned mine, taking them off too. She looked into my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. Her hands slowly made her way up my thigh and rested on the waistband of my underwear. She rolled off of me and took hers off. I lay down on top of her. I kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin; her neck, her left breast, then her right, her belly button, her right thigh, then the left, her knees, her ankles, then the top of her foot and I made my way up again. I wanted to mesmerize every part of her. I kissed her knees, then her thighs again. I stopped over her center then slowly dragged my lips down, apprehending the moment when my lips would meet her clit. She was so wet and I could feel it on my lips. She moaned and grabbed my face, pulling me upwards. I licked my lips and moaned at the taste. She rolled us over and looked into my eyes.

"I really want you right now, but I want tonight to be about you." She said as she took my underwear off.

She slid her hand up and I moaned when her fingertips reached my core. She circled my clit and I moaned. I closed my eyes and arched my back. She wrapped her lips around one of my nipple, her tongue doing the same circling motion than her finger. I felt like I could burst in that exact moment. Everything felt so right and so simple. I felt like I belonged with her. Every one of her touch made me feel special. She asked me to open my eyes as her finger went lower, circling the entrance of my center. She told me she wanted to make sure that I was okay. She slowly slid one finger inside, stopping often to let me adjust to the feeling. I nodded when I knew that I would be okay and she dragged it all the way in. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling and trying to push away the uncomfortable stretching feeling I felt in the same time. After a little while she started to draw her finger in and out. I grabbed her shoulders and hold on tight. She pressed down on my clit with her thumb. It sent a wave of pleasure to my core. She slowly added another finger. I hold on tighter onto her shoulders. She let me time to adjust then started moving faster. The feeling was amazing. I can't believe I waited that long for her to make love to me. As she started to go faster, my nails started to nail into her skin. At that point I didn't care if it let marks. I could feel myself coming closer to the edge. I bet she could feel it too since her lips met my nipple once again. She circled her tongue around it as her fingers hit the right spot and her thumb pressed down against my clit. It was all it took to push me over the edge. I moaned her name, probably loudly but I couldn't care less… She kept sliding her finger in and out but at a slower pace. She kissed my neck as my orgasm reached its end. She took her fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. She rolled off of me as we both caught our breaths. Once I could breath and feel my legs again I rolled over and put my arm around her waist. I kissed her neck and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you Spence, for making it so special, I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said as she pulled the cover on us.

"I should probably go, it's late." I said regretfully.

"I know" She said as she hugged me tighter before releasing me and getting up.

She walked towards her wardrobe and put on a fresh pair of panties and bra before throwing some my way. I caught them and put them on. She then handed me a shirt and put one on. She did the same with sweatpants. She took my hand and dragged me downstairs. We climbed into her car and she drove towards Hanna's house. The drive was silent but we didn't mind because it wasn't an awkward silence. When we arrived she walked me to the front door. She hugged me and whispered in my ear that she loves me. I kissed her chastely and pulled away.

"My only regret about tonight is that I can't spend the rest of the night in your arms. I love you." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and opened the door.

"I love you too." She said as she looked at me one last time before turning away and climbing back into her car.

I watched her drove away and then closed the door. I walked up the stair and opened the door to mine and Hanna's room silently. The light was still on and Hanna was reading a magazine in her bed.

"So how was your evening?" She asked as she looked up from her magazine. "Oh my god! You totally had sex with her."

"Hanna! Not that loud!" I said as I blushed.

"It's true than?" She asked in a much lower voice.

"Why would you assume that?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Well, first of all you are wearing her clothes…"

"Shit!" I said as I cover my face with my hands.

"So… How was it?" She asked as she closed her magazine and put it aside.

"It's none of your business."

"Look, I'm not asking for details, I'll ask Spencer later for those, but I wanna know how you feel about it."

"Oh… Good, I guess. Amazing, actually. Spencer was so gentle and made me felt so loved and wanted…" I said as I blushed realizing that I just said it out loud.

"I'm happy for you Em, you so deserve someone as kind as her." Hanna said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Hanna, it means a lot. You deserve that too you know."

"Thanks Em."

"If you don't mind, I'm really tired and I just wanna sleep right now."

"Yeah sure. I was waiting for you to go to bed anyway."

I got up to close the light and we both crawled into our bed. We said goodnight and I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes, images of my first time invading my dreams.

* * *

><p>So hope you like their first time. I know that the return to reality is kinda rude but I also know that it was starting to be long for their first time to happen and I felt like now was the right time. So I hope you like it :) I also wanna thank everyone who reads and reviews this story :) Your opinion means a lot a to me. :)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! I know that it's been a little while since I last updated and I wanna apologize for that. I hope that you will like this chapter and particularly the end. I can't wait to see all of your reactions :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Spencer's POV

As soon as I got back home, I went back to my room and lay down on my bed. I was so scared about tonight, I wanted to be good enough for her. I know how much her first time meant to her and to be honest, our first time meant a lot to me too. It wasn't my first time, but it was the first time that it meant that much. I got up to put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I went back to bed and crawled under the cover. I send her a text message to wish her a good night and tell her that I love her. I never got an answer, she was probably already asleep. I shut down my phone and put it on my nightstand. I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me soon enough.

…

I was driving towards school. I was so excited to see her. Last night I dreamt about her, about our first time, and I could honestly say that reality was so much better. As soon as I pulled my car into an empty parking spot, I saw her in the corner of my eyes. She was walking towards my car. I pulled the key out of the ignition. I got out and turned towards her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tighter. After a little while I kissed her forehead and pulled away, not wanting to be late to my first class.

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?" I asked as I took her hand and we started walking towards school.

"Pretty good, I was pretty tired too." She said as she winked at me. "How about you?"

"Pretty good too, but I would've sleep better if you were in my arms."

"Aww… You are so sweet, Spence."

"No, I'm honest, it's not the same. Hey, now that I think about it, where's Hanna?" I asked looking around trying to spot my blonde friend.

"She went to see Aria this morning, she should be here soon."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Hanna got up early to go to the hospital? Something must be going on." I said as we reached Emily's locker.

"She went yesterday morning too."

"Really? It might bring back some memories… Did you plan on going tonight?" She took her book for her class and then we walked toward my locker.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Maybe she felt lonely when she was in the hospital and she doesn't want Aria to feel the same way… And yeah, I wanted to go after school, you?"

"I wanted to go too. We could drive to Hanna's at the end of classes and then we'll take my car and go?" I proposed.

"Good idea." Emily said as I kissed her on the cheek and she went into her classroom.

I walked towards my classroom.

Hanna's POV

This morning I decided to go see Aria again. I woke up at five o'clock, took a shower, got dressed and left my house at 5:30. To be completely honest, I didn't sleep well, and thought that I could use more sleep. Yesterday, I was so comfortable in her arms and I figured that it would be the same today. When I reached the hospital, visiting hours just started. I walked towards her room and opened the door slowly, carefully, not wanting to wake her up. As I slid my head in the doorway, I saw that she was awake and looking my way.

"I was hoping that you would come." She said as she smiled at me.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me being here again." I said as I smiled back.

These were the only words that we exchanged before I got in her bed. We didn't need to say more. She lifted the covers and I crawl under it. She lowered herself carefully on the bed and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

I woke up around 11 o'clock and I realized that I was so late for school. I looked down and saw that Aria was still sleeping. I closed back my eyes and thought about what was waiting for me at school. I didn't have any exams and knew at least one person in each of my classes that wouldn't mind filling me in with what I missed. After that, the choice of staying in the hospital with her in my arms wasn't hard to make. I felt my phone chimed in my pocket and took it out carefully. It was a text from Emily asking me where I was. I told her that I wouldn't be at school today and that she didn't need to worry about me. I lie there a little bit more with my eyes closed. After what seemed like an hour, I got up carefully. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. When I stood up, I saw that she was smiling. I could do anything for that girl. And that is what I needed to do. I gathered my things and left Aria's hospital room. I checked my messages and saw that I had received the one that I was waiting for.

"**Meet me where we collided and I'll give you your instructions. –A**"

* * *

><p>So, what do you think about the end? :P<p>

Also I wanted to know if you prefer when I replied to the reviews in P.M or at the end of each chapters?

Hope you like the chapters and will let me know what you think about it :)


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hi everyone :) I know that I haven't updated this story in a little while, but I just started another story and I'm working on a fourth one... So if anyone is interested I just started a story called Grown-Up Life and it's about Spencer and Emily's life together as adults.**_

_**Also I wanted to add that I got some comments about the fact that I should be careful about the mistakes I make in my story and that it made it hard to read sometimes, so I thought about it and He0524 nicely proposed to proofread my stories and I decided to accept so I hope that it will make some of you happy. And thank you, He0524 :)**_

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Aria's POV**_

I woke up when I heard someone closing my room door – Hanna isn't with me anymore… Her side of the bed was warm and I could still smell her perfume. I looked at the time and saw that it was late – Hanna had missed her morning classes. I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes, letting her scent put me back to sleep.

…

_**Hanna's POV**_

I parked my car in the parking lot where -A hit me with its car. Well, maybe I should say hers or his, but it's too polite. When I realized that someone was waiting for me, I got out the car and walked towards _it_. _It_ was wearing a mask.

"So, you finally realized that you're not strong enough?" asked a voice that I couldn't recognize.

"I guess so."

"You do realize that it is your friends that you'll betray." It sneered in its venomous voice.

"Sometimes you have to be ready to bring others down in order to stay up."

"Right. Take that phone and make sure that nobody sees it. Your instructions will be sent to you with it. _Never_ reply."

The person-… no, the _thing_ walked away, leaving me confused. I walked back to my car and climbed in. I leaned my head against my seat and closed my eyes_. Why did I get myself into this?_ I felt my phone vibrate, indicating I had gotten a text – I dug in my purse for it. It was Aria.

**I'm sorry I made you miss school. –Ar**

**I didn't do anything I didn't want to. –Han**

**Will you come back? –Ar**

**Be there in 20. I have to stop by my house first. –Han**

**Don't you have school? –Ar**

**Don't care. –Han**

**I do. –Ar**

**See you in 20. –Han**

**Go to school, I'll be fine. –Ar**

**Nope, see you soon xo. –Han**

I put my phone back in my purse and started my car and drove home to hide the cell-phone _it_ gave me. I hid it somewhere I knew _nobody_ would or could find it.  
>Then I went back to the hospital to see Aria, only to be glared at when I walked into the room she was in.<p>

"I told you to go to school!" she said.

"I told you I didn't care," I replied, a smirk plastered on my face.

"It's not because I have to stay here all day in this bed that you have to!"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to" I said as I walked closer to her.

"Didn't you spend enough time in here already? When -A hit you?"

"It doesn't mean I can't be here for you," I said as I sat down next to her.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. I knew I had won this fight.

…

_**Emily's POV**_

"Did you see Hanna today?" I asked Spencer.

"No, did you?" Spencer said as she walked with me towards my locker.

I put my belongings in my locker and took out my purse.

"Nope… I wonder where she is," I muttered as we walked to Spencer's locker.

"She probably just slept in and decided not to come at all," Spencer said, chuckling as she took her bag out of her locker.

"She can't have… she went to the hospital this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right… Then maybe she decided to stay with Aria?"

"I guess so… You ready to go?"

"Of course baby," Spencer said as she took my hand and guided me towards her car.

We hopped in and left the parking lot and dropped by Hanna's so we could leave our bags and eat a little before going to visit Aria at the hospital.

When we walked in her room, we saw that Hanna was lying in bed with her and they were watching some videos on Hanna's phone. They looked up when they heard us.

"Hi Aria, how are you?" I asked her as we stepped closer.

"Better, thanks," she said with a smile.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Spencer asked Hanna with a smirk.

"I'm not hiding!" Hanna argued as she glared at Spencer.

"Sure, if you say so," Spencer said as she sat down on a chair next to Aria's bed.

I sat down on her lap and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"How was school?" Aria asked, trying to take the attention off of poor Hanna.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Hanna? _Oh right_, she wasn't there," Spencer said, irony thick in her voice.

"It was a normal day, and thanks for asking," I said to Aria. "What did you do today?"

"Not much, everything hurts… I just lay in bed all day… reading… watching TV…"

"Sucks, but you're feeling better, right?"

"Yeah, I am. The doctor said that it was normal that it hurts while I heal… So I guess that at least it means that I'm healing."

"Yup, that's a good thing," Hanna told Aria with a sweet smile.

Aria smiled back at her. I looked behind my shoulder to see that Spencer was as confused as me.

"Anyway, Spencer and I should go – we wanted to see if you were alright, but we have _a lot_ of things to do," I broke the silence as I got up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Aria asked us – being polite was always one of her characteristics…

"It's not that we don't want to – it's more that we can't. But it doesn't matter though, Hanna's here," I said, grinning.

"She's right, I'm not going anywhere," Hanna replied, glancing over at me, but focusing her attention on Aria soon after.

Spencer and I kissed the top of Aria's head and said goodbye before leaving the room. Aria was getting better and soon we could start working on something to bring -A down. We knew that we had an advantage – _honesty_. We were like a family and were always honest with each other. If we all worked really hard on this as a team, it wouldn't be long before -A would finally be gone forever.

_**I know that this chapter isn't much but sometimes there has to be this kind of chapters in order to make the story progress. I'd love to read what you thought about it though :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Here is chapter 37 and I'm sure that a lot of you will love it since I had some requests to do it :) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_Hanna's POV_

The rest of the week was tiring for me. I got up early every morning to stop by the hospital on my way to school. Even if I wanted to stay with Aria, I knew that I couldn't – I still needed to attend school. And plus, even if I didn't want to go to school, Aria told me that I needed to. She said that if I didn't go to school she would ask the nurses to refuse me any access to her room, so only my free time was spent in the hospital. She also forced me to do my homework. She knew she couldn't stop me from coming when school was over and truth be told, I think she wanted me there anyway. So we made a deal – I could come over, but I had to do my homework first while she would simply watch and help me if was struggling. I often found her staring. Every time I caught her eyes, she would simply look away pretending to be busy with something else, and I would get back to my homework. Spencer and Emily came to see her at least 30 minutes every night, but then they would excuse themselves, saying that they had things to do and places to be, but honestly I think that they were just going home to have sex. It didn't bother me, though, because I got to be alone with Aria. Why do I want to be alone with Aria? Whatever.

_Spencer's POV_

Emily and I were in her room – Hanna's room - talking about how the blonde was weird this week.

"Don't you think that it is strange that she did all of her assignments this week?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but Aria said that she made her do it – that if she didn't do her homework, she wasn't allowed in the room," I said laughing.

"That's actually brilliant," Emily said, impressed.

"It's kinda funny how Aria is starting to have a real impact on Hanna since she's in the hospital."

"I know, but I think that Han was pretty shaken up about seeing Aria unconscious," Emily said with her thinking face on.

"I'm sure that it has something to do with that, but am I the only one who noticed that they are getting closer? Like almost too close..." I suggested.

"No, I noticed too, but I didn't want to put much thought into it," Emily said as she looked at me with something that I couldn't quite identify in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her, unsure.

"That it's Friday night, that Ashley isn't home and that I'm sure that we could do something much _more_ interesting than talking about Hanna," Emily said as she got closer to me on the bed.

"I like the way you think, Fields," I said with a smirk as her lips met mine.

I grabbed her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I backed away until my back was against the wall and she looked at me with lust in her eyes. She straddled me and our lips found their way back to each other again. I put my hands on her lap and she put her hands on my hips. It wasn't fast or demanding. It was simply sensual and passionate. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip and my lips open on their own accord to let our tongues battled for dominance. We both knew I would win. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and lifted her to make her lie down on her back. I settled myself between her legs and she wrapped them around my waist, putting our centers together and making us both moan. She started to unbutton my shirt and I pulled away – only far enough to let her take it off of me. As soon as my shirt left my shoulder, my lips were back on hers. The kiss became more heated now that we knew where it would end up. I took off her shirt too.

A while later, we were both completely naked and Emily was lying on top of me, staring into my eyes. I knew that she wanted to return the favor of her first time, but she was nervous about it. I kissed her on the lips and told her that she had nothing to be nervous about. She kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose and kept going lower. I could feel her lips on my neck and it made me shiver. She then kissed the skin between my breasts and stopped there –lingering her kiss. Then, she pulled away and brought her lips down on my nipple, making me shiver once again and arch my back, pulling her lips even closer. She then did the same to the other one, getting the same kind of response and I could feel her smile on my skin. She kept kissing my body – she spent a lot of time on my stomach.

"I'm crazy about your abs, Spence," She said as she looked up and I could see the love and lust in her eyes.

"God, I need to spend more time in the gym," I said as I arched my back at her touch.

She then kissed the inside of both of my inner thighs and I could feel her breath on my center. If I didn't need so badly to feel her inside of me, I think it would have been enough to send me over the edge right now. She then kissed my clit – a fast and almost imperceptible kiss, but I knew it was there and it drove me crazy. I put my hands on her cheeks and forced her to move up my body so our lips could meet again. Emily took that diversion to press down on my clit with both of her fingers and I bit down on her lower lip lightly to suppress a moan. She smirked and repeated the action – driving me _crazy_.

"Em, I need more." I whispered before connecting our lips together.

She pulled away and bent down to kiss my neck. She definitely knew how to drive a girl mad. She was biting, licking and sucking my neck, making me moan. She took that opportunity to slide her tongue in my mouth and slid two fingers inside of me at the same time, forcing my eyes shut. I gripped her shoulder and she started to slide her fingers in and out.

"Fuck, Em, I'm so close," I moaned, burying my head in her neck.

My grip tightened on her and she curled her fingers and pressed down on my clit with her thumb at the same time. I bit lightly on her shoulder suppressing another moan and grip her back even tighter if it was possible. She stilled her movements until she felt my grip loosen and my teeth leaving her neck. She lay completely on top of me and I knew that we were both completely exhausted.

"I love you, Emily," I said as I pulled the cover over us. "You were perfect."

"I love you too, but how did you know that I would ask you that?" she asked me in her cute way.

"I just did," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arm around my waist on nuzzled her head in my neck. Not too long after I heard her breathing even out, and I knew she had fall asleep. I closed my eyes and that's when I heard Hanna's car pull up in the driveway. I had completely forgotten about her. I got off of the bed as fast as I could without waking Emily. I gathered all the clothes on the floor and put them in the laundry basket. I then went through her wardrobe and found a sport bra and a pair of short that I put on quickly. I then found one of my oversized hockey field jerseys and pulled the cover off of Emily's perfect body. I made her sit up and pulled the jersey over her head. I could hear Hanna's step in the stairs. I then made Emily lie down again and jumped in bed next to her. I had only pulled the cover back over us when Hanna opened the door. She stopped in the doorway seeing that we were both asleep. She changed into her PJs silently and lied down in bed, sighting. We both fell asleep at some point, but I heard her toss and turn for a while. I knew that something was up with her, but I would have to wait until morning to ask.

_**I decided to do this sweet chapter because the story will probably become more... 'Intense' after this. So please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear about them :)**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Aria's POV**_

I lay awake in bed, thinking of Hanna. I was glad that she had decided to spend every single minute of her free time with me, but it confused me. We were always close, but since Spencer and Emily had started dating, we grew closer and I didn't know what to make of it anymore. As I began to get lost in my thoughts, the door opened. Hanna slid into the room slowly, thinking that I was asleep. She walked quietly towards my bed, but I didn't open my eyes. After a while, I was wondering what she was doing. She usually would wake me and I would move over to let her some place to slide under the cover with me, but this morning she didn't do that. I got curious so I opened my eyes to look at her, and as I looked up, our lips brushed together and we both jumped away.

"I… I didn't mean… I was about to kiss your cheek… I…" Hanna stuttered as she sat beside me on the bed.

I sat up to level myself with her.

"Why were you about to kiss my cheek?" I asked, confused.

"I… I guess… I don't know…" Hanna said as she got up, ready to leave.

I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, making her stumble on the bed. Our faces were only inches apart from each other. I was still holding her wrist while my other hand grabbed her waist when she tripped. One of her hands – the one I was still holding – was resting on my waist, with the other, resting on my side, really close to my breasts.

We looked at each other before she moved to try and take her weight off of me. I didn't let her, but instead, crashed our lips together. At first she was shocked and didn't respond, which led me to think that I had made a huge mistake, but then I felt her lips move against mine. It was amazing.

I let go of her wrist and moved my hand to her cheek. The kiss was rough and aggressive, but it soon became slower and passionate. After a while, we parted and rested our foreheads together. We both kept our eyes closed while we let our pulse go back to normal. I felt her move away so I opened my eyes. She didn't get up from the bed – just moved away from me so our bodies weren't touching anymore.

"Hanna… I…" I didn't know what to say.

"This isn't a good idea," Hanna said looking down. "I should have never let it happen. No one can know about this."

She was about to get up but I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Hanna, please, we need to talk about this," I said with tears in my eyes.

Tears appeared in her eyes as soon as she looked at me and she moved closer to me, resting one of her hands on my cheek.

"Listen to me, Ar. I did like the kiss and it did mean something to me, but now's not a good time. I will _never_ forget it and I don't know if it could _ever_ be more than just a kiss. But believe me when I say that I wish it could. Now I have to go and I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Can you do that for me?" Hanna asked me pleadingly.

I looked her in the eyes trying to find why she was acting this way.

"I trust you, so I will, but I wish you would tell me what's wrong…" I finally said after a minute or so of silence.

"I want to tell you, I really do, but right now – it's not safe. I'll come back later tonight, I promise," Hanna said with a small smile –the kind of smile that is always used to say goodbye.

"Can't you just lay here a little bit with me like we do every morning?" I asked her, on the verge of tears.

She wanted to say no but when she looked at me she nodded her head. I lifted the covers and she slid under them like she always did. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and she wrapped her arms around me. I basked in the heat of her body. I fell asleep soon after, and when I woke up, she was long gone and I felt empty.

_**Hanna's POV**_

As soon as Aria fell asleep and I was sure that she wouldn't wake up if I got up, I slid out of bed and took off. When I got out of the room, I received a text message on the phone A had given me.

**I hope that you have a good poker face because you'll need it. –A**

_What do you want me to do? –H_

**I want you to break Spence and Emily up. –A**

_How will I do that? –H_

**Flirt with Emily. –A**

My heart broke into millions of tiny pieces in my chest as I read those words. Emily and Spencer were my best friends and I didn't want to get between them.

I knew that Emily would stay away from me because she is head over heels in love with Spencer, and Spencer would hate me because I tried to steal Emily from her. And if Aria was to find out, then she would hate me for kissing her and then moving onto Emily. But, I also knew that I needed to do it because **-A** was testing me. I took a deep breath in and put the phone in my bag, taking my real phone out.

**Sorry, I had to bail. I'll come back I promise. I would never hurt you xox –Han**

As soon as I sent the text to Aria, I walked towards my car and drove to the house, hoping that I wouldn't see Spencer and Emily. I wasn't as lucky though; when I walked into the room, I saw them on Emily's bed, all cuddled up and being as cute as they always were – making my heart hurt even more at the thought of what I had to do.

* * *

><p><em>I would like to know what you think about Hanna and Aria? And about what Hanna is doing? Thanks a lot for the one who take time to review and for everyone who take time to read every chapter :)<em>


	39. Chapter 39

_**I'm really sorry for the wait. I had it written a while ago but some things came up and I couldn't upload it before today. I hope you will like it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily's POV<strong>_

I walked downstairs to find Hanna sitting at the table. She was sipping coffee and seemed lost in her thoughts. I poured myself a cup of coffee too and sat down at the table next to her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course," Hanna said, unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you," I said knowingly.

"You're right. It's just that I have something on my mind," Hanna admitted, looking away.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, putting my hand on hers, trying to show her that I was there for her.

Hanna looked down at our hands and after a while she looked back up with tears in her eyes.

"Hanna, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I… I… I realized something recently?"

"Is it about Aria?" I asked her.

"Aria? What? No!" Hanna said urgently. "It's… About you?" Hanna said, blushing and looking away.

"What… What do you mean?" I asked pulling my hand away unconsciously.

"I… I think I have feelings for you," Hanna said, before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

I was completely shocked. I looked at the door with my mouth opened. Spencer walked in soon after Hanna left.

"What's going on with Hanna? I just saw her run out of the house," Spencer asked, as she sat down next to me.

"I… She… I…" I wasn't able to form any words.

"Emily, one word at a time," Spencer said, as she looked worriedly at me.

"She… She said that she might have feelings for me and then she ran out."

"She _what_?!" Spencer questioned.

"Don't get mad, Spence," I calmly said as I put my hand on her arm.

She pulled away and got up. She started walking from one end of the kitchen to the other.

"What does it even mean? It is her way of admitting she's gay, or is she asking you to choose between me and her?" Spencer shouted angrily.

"I don't know, Spencer. I don't think she realized what she said."

"She didn't realize? Are you kidding me? She just told my girlfriend that she's in love with her."

"That isn't even what she said. She said that she _might_ have feelings for me. _Feelings_! Not that she's in love with me. And I'm not just your girlfriend. I'm her friend too!" I said getting up and becoming mad myself.

"What are you trying to say here? That I shouldn't worry? Don't you see that love begins with feelings?! Maybe that's what you want?! Do you love her too?" Spencer asked walking closer to me.

"You are right, you shouldn't worry! And not every feeling develops into love! But if you don't trust me more than that then maybe our feelings shouldn't have grown into love!" I shouted.

Spencer was shocked and looked at me with her eyes filled with hurt. She walked away.

"Spencer, wait!" I shouted, starting to walk after her.

She opened the front door and looked back at me. I walked closer to her. She turned away from me and got out of the house. She closed the door behind her and I fell on my knees. I started sobbing.

_**Hanna's POV**_

As soon as I told her that I might have feelings for her, I wanted to back out. I knew I couldn't and that's why I walked out on her. When I closed the door behind me, a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it and got into my car. I knew I couldn't apologize or seem touched by it because A was most certainly watching me. I didn't know where to go and I just wanted to see Aria. I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea but I decided to go to the hospital anyway. When I walked into her room, she looked up at me and I could see hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Aria, what's wrong?" I said as I sit down on the bed next to her.

"How could you even ask me that?!" she said loudly.

"You heard?" I asked hurtfully as I got up from her bed.

"How dare you _kiss_ _me_ and then tell her that you have feelings for her?! What's wrong with you?! Get out!" Aria screamed.

"Aria let me explain, I…" I said as tears started to fall down my cheek.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Get out!"

I looked apologetically at her and left the room. I didn't know what to do or where to go so I started walking. On the way I got a text on the phone A gave me.

_**I have to admit that you intrigue me. I never thought you would do it. For now the only thing you can do is wait. But don't worry I'll be back soon. -A**_


	40. Chapter 40

I know that it's been way too long and I'm sorry. I just couldn't seem to get in the mood of writing anything. I think that this story has kinda reached its end so there will be about two or three chapters left and then it'll be over. I hope that you will like this chapter even though it's not much.

Chapter 40

Hanna's POV

I've been working with A for two months now. It's been hell, really. Hurting everyone you love is a feeling that nobody should live with. Everybody probably thinks that is it the most selfish thing, but it is actually the opposite. It is probably the most selfless thing I could ever do in my entire life. It is true that I am hurting everyone, but the thing that nobody sees – it's that I'm hurting myself even more. When all of this will be over, I won't have won. I won't be **a winner** at all. I would have lost everything. You see, the thing is, it's that the girls don't even talk to me anymore. Ever since that day when I told Emily about my _fake_ feelings, Aria didn't say another word to me and Spencer glares at me every time we see each other. Emily talks to me some times, but Spencer always seems to arrive at those moments and drags her girlfriend away from me. I can feel that Emily doesn't want to stop talking to me, but it took her a few weeks to get Spencer to actually let her apologize, so she doesn't want to jeopardize that. I completely understand. It does hurt though.

Aria is out of the hospital now. I think she's doing fine. At least, that's what Emily told me when I was lucky enough to have the time to ask before Spencer intervened. I can't even imagine how they will react when they learn that I am on the A team. That's why I say that it is selfless. When I get rid of A, they will be free, but I will be nothing. Nothing at all.

I looked down at my phone when I felt the vibration in my pocket.

"**It is now time to show me that I can trust you with all of this. Tonight. Behind your house. Someone will be there waiting for you. You'll understand then. Don't disappoint me or you'll regret it. –A"**

I guess that I only have one more thing to do before I can be done with all of this. I wish I could say that I am happy, but I can't. I'm not. I'm way too miserable for that.

Emily's POV

"Em, are you listening to me?" Spencer asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just can't focus right now," I said, looking down the hall at Hanna standing alone by her locker.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, worried, following my line of vision. "Not that again!"

"Spence, don't you see? She was your friend too, for God's sake! She's so depressed! And she is most certainly getting text from A too. The difference is that she has to go through it alone and it's not fair! How would you feel if you just came out and everyone turned their backs on you?! I know I would want to throw myself in front of a car of something, and we are damn lucky that she hasn't done that yet! But look at her, just really look at her for a second and remember something. The day that she does decide that she's done with all of this **crap**, then it will be all on you. I won't be standing next to you, regretting what I've done." I left her standing there and walked to my next class.

Spencer's POV

Emily is right. I've been trying to absorb the fact that I hate her for trying to steal my girlfriend from me that I forgot about what it all meant to her. Maybe it wasn't about that. Maybe she was just looking for help. I hope not, because she only got the total opposite. I'm such an idiot. She can't blame me for being mad though and neither should Emily. I look up and saw Aria walking toward me.

"Where's your other half?" she asked jokingly.

"She just stormed off actually," I said looking down.

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked, her smile, fading away.

"I was a jerk… She started talking about Hanna and I just snapped. She basically told me that I was an idiot for not realizing that Hanna was going through really bad things and that we shouldn't have turned our backs on her. And she is right, you know."

I saw Aria looking at where Hanna was standing. She looked for a few seconds and just walked away from me without saying anything. I was dumbfounded.

Aria's POV

I can't believe it. How didn't I see that? When I looked at her, I saw just what Emily meant. I guess that I didn't want to see. Her whole appearance is different. Hell even her posture isn't the same! She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in months. Her clothes didn't even go together and her shoulders were slumped forward like she carried the weight of the world. I didn't realize because, to me, she still looks beautiful. She always has and probably always will. I still hate her for what she did, though. I feel used. I feel like she used me for like practice or some perverted shit like that. I still can't get that kiss and what she said out of my head. She sounded so mysterious, like she was planning something big. I don't know if it is just what I want it to be though. It is so much easier to pretend that it did mean something for her than to believe that I was just a freaking pawn in her game. When things did get _this_ complicated? Why does love has to be this fucking hard? I wish that things could just go back to the way it was before all of this.

"Miss Montgomery, will I have to say it again?" I looked up to see one of my teachers standing next to me in the empty hall.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Will you go to class on your own or do I need to send you to the principal's office?" he said sternly.

"No, it's alright. I'll find my way," I said starting walking to my next class.


End file.
